


Bite Me, Or Not

by welcometothisday



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, LGBT original character, M/M, Not Alucard's and OC's, Not Canon Compliant, Not a Polyship, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Shipping to be Determined, Why Did I Write This?, Work In Progress, mute original character, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothisday/pseuds/welcometothisday
Summary: Just a fun idea that I don't think will go anywhere in particular...Andromeda "Andy" Stewart was a civilian, and a mute one at that. Her small town is attacked by zombies and she ends up getting bitten by one. Choosing to spend her final hours of being human defending people, she takes on ghouls and vampires alike.She learns that there was a whole other world full of supernatural wonders and terrors, and that for some reason, she can't be changed into one of said wonders and terrors.Oh, and there's this obnoxious vampire that likes messing with her. Son of a-
Relationships: Alucard/Original Character(s), Canon Character/Original Character - Relationship, Integra Hellsing/Original Character(s), Pip Bernadotte/Seras Victoria
Comments: 64
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No bloody clue what I'm doing.
> 
> The idea came to me while I was sleeping, and I just decided to write it up.
> 
> I'll probably regret it in the morning.

"Andy, are you okay?"

The woman in question tilted her head, and signed, "_Why are you asking?"_

"You uh, don't seem interested in drinking."

The company had just gotten a big break and thus, everyone was getting raises. The project had been successful, and loads of people were ready to party. As for Andy, she was one of the people who had some sense of preservation. "_I'm the designated driver. Someone need to have a brain cell or two."_

It wasn't an insult, but a small tease at her colleagues. It was a simple night, a fun night, a good one...At least until the zombies attacked.

Andy was one of the more observant people there, and thus she was one of the first to notice that someone that had stepped into the bar didn't exactly seem all there. At first, she took it to be her imagining things until she saw the blood leaking from the coat. That, and through dark hair, their opaque, lifeless eyes became visible when they lifted their head. A lot of people probably thought it was some kind of costume, maybe there was a comic con in town. Instead, the guy lumbered over to one of the bar patrons, and bit a woman's face off.

Her screams and the blood spilling from the creature's jaws were haunting enough, but there were more of them coming. Andy wheezed, tugging her coworkers to the back exit, and jumped the bar counter, yanking on the fire alarm. Those who had been paralyzed or were screaming in fear seemed to wake out of some kind of reverie, all making their way to the exits. They were on the second floor of a building, and some people were literally crashing and flailing themselves out of windows. Ashen skin paled against the blood, making everything appear black and white, save for the crimson slithering down the being's jaws. The gums had receded, unveiling sharp, shark-like teeth.

"The fuck is going on?!"

Someone else was bitten, the person surrounded by the monsters. The mashing and squelches of torn flesh would forever be burned in Andy's mind. Gritting her teeth, she ran, breaking open as many exits as possible, making sure her friends and colleagues made it out. Cell phones were flashing everywhere, capturing the carnage around them.

"Oh God, please say this is like part of a horror movie or something?!"

Andy winced as she glanced over at the bodies that were missing body parts and losing too much blood to survive. To her terror, one of them got up. She hadn't seen that one killed, and for a brief moment she could've sworn she saw two holes in its neck. But the massive amounts of blood and torn skin made such tiny things appear inconsequential. Shoving her friends into the car, she was distracted enough not to notice one of the beings behind her. It bit into her shoulder, and it felt like thousands of syringes were plunging into her flesh at the point of every tooth piercing her. Unlike most, she couldn't scream. Instead, she pulled the guy off of her, punching it hard enough to break a jawbone. In fact, the jaw was handing off.

Giving it a roundhouse kick, Andy gasped for air, tentative as she moved, staring at the newly stilled corpse. To her shock, it dissipated into ash. What the hell? "Andy, you've been bitten!"

Trembling, she signed for them to drive, drive far away. Get help. One of them protested, and the driver teared up, apologizing while someone screamed for her to get into the car. Whatever this all was, there was dead people walking around and biting victims, eating them. Everyone in the group had seen enough zombie movies to get what that meant. Maybe they'd find out that it wouldn't match reality, but better safe than sorry. So, Andy couldn't fault them for escaping without her.

The tires screeched almost as much as those who didn't want to leave her behind did. Struggling to breathe, Andy looked around, seeing all kinds of people getting slaughtered. Grimacing, she ran to a hardware store, gathering supplies. One of said supplies, included fertilizer. If she was going to be taken down, she was going to take the rest of these bastards with her.

Arming herself with an array of gardening tools and matches, she stepped out. The monsters sensed her, and she waited until they started to enclose on her to toss some soil in the air, and then a match. Leaping back into the building, she watched as the air popped, and sparks flew around the zombies, charbroiling their skin. Some shrieked in either pain or fury, and Andy? She dashed, and lobbed off their heads with a lumberjack ax. As heads fell, the beings burst into snow-like dust, covering her. She probably looked like Jacob Marley because of it.

Narrowing her eyes, she made her way through the crowd, trying to keep a cool head as she chopped through bodies, seeing offal from both her attack, and theirs. Hearing gunshots, she made her way down the street, fighting through hordes.

It was a couple of civilians, terrified and obviously losing bullets. She whistled, gaining their attention. Grabbing them, she made her way to her own car, and gave them the keys.

"What are you going to do?!"

She tensed, and tugged down part of her jacket to show the bite mark. Giving them a soft smile, she waved them away, turning her back to the people, and facing the monsters. Voices sounded behind her, disagreeing over something before her car revved. Hopefully they'd make it out okay. A few down, many more to kill and lots of people to save left.

Focusing on the creatures, Andy threw some more soil, watching them all burn.

* * *

Was there no end to this? And why hadn't she turned into a zombie yet? Did it take days or something? Andy sat in a clothing shop, which was surprisingly empty. Taking out her last bag of candy, Andy ate quietly, not wanting to attract any attention. Leaning her head back against the counter, she breathed in and out. Jeeze, she wanted to sleep, so badly. All of this was exhausting, in more ways than one.

Even if those things weren't alive, seeing all of that was...There was no way to properly describe it. _She_ had destroyed so many things in the past several hours. Had it been hours? Glancing over to the store clock, she realized it had been three hours. It had been a while since Andy had see someone alive, actually alive. Please don't say some of those things were real people. That'd just be, this was so...

Holding her head in her hand, Andy fought to remain calm-headed. She had to keep herself together. She had to stay strong. There could still be survivors and while she was still herself, she could do _something_. Looking at her hands, she saw all the blood she had spilled even though she did her best to scrub them clean.

She kind of once thought that Lady Macbeth was an melodramatic character, one who had little to no role in the play she starred in. Now? Andy was starting to really understand the whole, "Out damned spot," concept. Except, this wasn't a spot, it was a flood. It was almost as bad as the river of blood from the Shining. This, this all had to be a dream, right? Some kind of nightmare? Had she watched too many horror films again? Had one of her friends mixed up the punch and alcohol again in all the excitement? Was she hallucinating everything? Had she just killed real people?

Fires burned outside, some made from Andy's creative works, others started from other people. It was as if the apocalypse had hit their small town. Holy shit, what if this spread elsewhere? What if this came from somewhere?

"Here, little piggy."

What? Hiding behind the counter but peeking outside, Andy saw a man in a black suit. He had red, glowing eyes. He was hunched over, a hand knife in his hand. There was blood coating his lips in an eerie smile. The memory of a body with two holes in their throat arose in Andy.

No. Freakin'. Way.

A vampire? That's crazy. This can't be real. Wait, why were vampires less believable than zombies? Oh right, because there's over a dozen possible explanations of how a zombie apocalypse could happen, to the point where some governments around the world have an action plan for that possibility. Vampires though? Explain that.

Hold on, what if she was jumping to conclusions? Was Andy really going to take a risk and kill a guy? What if she wasn't? What if this person was the reason those things existed? In either case, somebody was gonna die.

"Here little piggy! Sooey!"

...Since when does a good guy or mentally sane person do that kind of shit? Yeah, this guy wasn't good, there was something obviously fucked up about him, and Andy needed a game plan to take the fucker out. Thinking, she got out a small bag of fertilizer, and filled it with matches, nails, and small but sharp pieces of wood, including toothpicks. Aiming, she three it, and a hand-made torch before running for her bleeping life. There was a loud yell echoing in unison with the explosion. Something sharp hit Andy's cheek, and she ducked for cover. Touching her cheek, she found she'd been cut by a scalding piece of shrapnel.

The brief relief was gone as soon as it appeared, because the vampire had appeared. He growled, picking her up by the throat and shoving her into a wall. Close to him were a couple of others, all bearing blackened skin. The charred tissues on them healed right before her eyes. One of them spat out a toothpick and another yanked a piece of burnt wood from their chest.

So, they were vampires, and they were clearly pissed.

"Hey, little piggy," the one holding her hissed, his eyes searching hers. He bent towards her, sniffing her neck, then her cheek. A long, rough tongue lapped at the blood on her cheek. "A virgin?" The hell? Andy struggled, managing to kick him. Instead of hurting him though, it hurt her when she ended up getting punched. "Well fellas, how about we make the piggy squeal?"

Sorry to break it to you, pal, but that was kind of physically impossible. He grinned maniacally, about to say something when Andy shoved a screwdriver into his throat. While he flailed, she plunged another into his chest. The cracking of a rib rang in the air just as his muffled screams did. Next thing she knew, there was ash at her feet, and the other guys were staring in bewilderment. Wow her hands hurt from having to use that much force.

"Impossible." It was unlikely they knew sign language, so Andy gesticulated a sign she knew they'd understand before whipping out her miniature ax. "Holy fucking shit! This bitch is crazy!"

A set of eyes glowed profusely. Confused as to why they were staring at her so intently, Andy just decided to slay the damned annoying thing. Ashes coated the human girl just as much as blood did, her attention focused on the last vampire in front of her. She glared at them. Inside, she was screaming, wondering what the hell she just did and how she did that. On the outside though? Well, she couldn't scream easily, or yell, or vocalize. That probably made her seem a lot more intimidating than she really was. That, and the blood coating her helped.

"Why, why can't we control you?" the last one stuttered.

Control? ...Did that mean they were trying to hypnotize her? Assholes!

She swung, her limbs tired and heavy but adrenaline keeping Andy going. Gritting her teeth, she chased after the terrified vampire. Then, deciding she was sick of running, Andy tossed the ax at the thing's head. Unfortunately, she wasn't very good at aiming so the wooden handle hitting its skull likely only gave the thing a small concussion. There was a blur and sharp teeth tore into Andy. She opened her mouth, wheezing in pain. Reaching to her belt, she took out her last screwdriver, and shoved it into the thing's throat.

They gurgled, drowning and clutching at their throat. Sadly, it didn't seem to need to breathe, and leapt right back at Andy, pinning her into the ground. The being began to curse her, insult her, and tried to bite her again. There was a loud bang, and Andy found her face covered in blood and ash once more. She didn't open her mouth, not wanting to find out what vampire tasted like. Ew.

"My, my, what have we here?"

It was some kind of bespectacled son of a bitch dressed completely in red. His glasses hid his eyes, he had a floppy crimson hat, a vest, and a crimson overcoat. He was grinning, his usually sharp teeth obvious. Andy's first instinct was to attack, to fight back, but he hadn't attacked her, and his gun was smoking. She watched him warily before standing up, dusting herself off. That included getting out a piece of cloth to wipe her face, getting rid of the blood and ash around her nose and mouth best she could.

["You're a strange one, aren't you?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNMymownyWg)

He was observing her, trying to find something. Tired, she merely made hand signs most understood to convey that she couldn't speak. The man, vampire-thingy's grin widened. "You can't speak?"

She shook her head, looking him over once more. Her hand was still over the hammer on her belt, prepared to strike. She mouthed, "_Why save me?_"

"Can't I be a model citizen?"

He was smirking, and Andy called bullshit. She was about to mouth something else when she suddenly felt dizzy. Eyes widening, she knew it was likely a crash from loss of adrenaline and blood, or something else. Staring at him, she stepped back, shaking her head. When he offered her a puzzled look, she flinched, turning up part of her coat to show the multiple bite marks. Shaking, she got her hammer, and looked at it.

She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to stop being human either. her hands weren't steady as she raised the hooked end to her throat, wheezing heavily. A hand stopped her. "What are you doing?"

He seemed angry until she mouthed, "_I don't want to be them. I want to be me."_

The gaze softened, and he peeled back the fabric on her shoulders. Arching a brow, he said, "Looks like you'll be staying being you."

Startled, she looked to the injuries. Some of them appeared half healed. Panicking, she feared she was turning into one of those things until the vampire helped her stay still. "You're still human. You're going to stay human."

What? How was that possible? Tears began falling, her throat closing up in empty hiccups. Soldiers appeared, all carrying heavy weapons. Some of said weapons were pointed at her until the man dressed in scarlet moved in front of her.

"She's a human, and an interesting one at that."

One of them lowered their...Was that a machine gun? "And the threat?"

"She's the one who killed most of them. I got the tail end of it."

Andy flinched at the word "kill". Holy mother of...She killed people. Even if the vampires were monsters and arguably not alive, she killed them. The dizziness and exhaustion were getting to her, because she started to fall. Long limbs caught her, and Andy vaguely recalled hushed voices and gentle hands keeping her safe.

* * *

There was a flashlight in Andy's face, inspecting her eyes. She batted whoever it was away, rubbing the sides of her forehead.

"Well, you gave us quite a scare, Ms. Stewart."

Who knew her name now? She peered into the eyes of an elder man with a ponytail and a monocle. He wore a suit, complete with gloves. Blinking, she looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

"You're safe, Ms. Stewart. You are Andromeda Stewart, are you not?"

Seriously, who was this guy? Reluctantly, she nodded. He smiled, "I know sign language, so you can communicate with me that way if you'd like, or we have a writing board here."

He held it up, and Andy stared before beginning to sign, "_Who are you? Where am I? How am I not dead?"_ Before he could answer, she signed rapidly, "_Did anybody make it out? How many survivors?"_

She began signing her colleagues' names, desperate to know their fate.

"Miss," he sighed. "Those people are not on the fatality list. In fact, a good number of people aren't, thanks to you. At least, that's what some of the survivors told us."

Slowly, she nodded, biting her lip and clenching her fists. The man placed a hand on her shoulder. "As for your other questions, I am Walter C. Dornez, butler and retainer for Sir Integra Hellsing of Hellsing Organization."

The what?

Seeing her dumbfounded expression, he elaborated, "Hellsing is an organization that is aligned with the government, and is tasked to defend everyone from supernatural, extraterrestrial, and satanic threats." The hell? He continued, either unaware or ignoring her confusion. "How you are alive, and still human, is unknown to us at the moment. However, we have taken samples of your blood for DNA analysis."

Wasn't that illegal without her permission? Or at least without a warrant? Then again, she had killed people so...Oh shoot, was she technically a murderer? Was she arrested? Was she going to get arrested?!

"Ms. Stewart?"

_"I'm fine, I think,"_ she signed. "_...And please, lose the formalities. I prefer to be called Andy."_

The man was displeased, "I'm afraid that would be most, improper, Ms. Stewart. I appreciate the gesture of kindness though."

How was giving a preferred name an act of kindness? The image of the man dressed in crimson was brought forth. "_Who was the other vampire? The one who saved me?"_

"Ah, that would be Alucard, the best in our organization."

Best? Best at being late perhaps. But, he did save her life, so did she owe him? Why did she feel like she would dread asking that question at all? And "Alucard"? Was that some kind of joke? Was the guy obsessed with Bram Stoker's works? A Dracula wannabe?

Deciding to keep that part to herself, Andy and Mr. Dornez traded notes. In other words, he was interrogating her, politely, and keeping her as willing as possible by answering some of her questions. She wasn't sure how to feel about the quid pro quo, but at least someone was getting something out of it. 

There was a knock at the door, and through it stepped a young woman with wild hair barely bound into a ponytail. She had bright blue eyes that contrasted greatly with her brown outfit. In her hands was a tray with bread and soup. Her cheeks were flushed. "H-Hi."

Why was she nervous? That's when Andy caught sight of the sharp teeth. Another vampire? But, the butler wasn't one, right? And even if they both were, they hadn't exactly done anything, yet. At least they were trying to feed her and keep her alive. The fact they were doing that alone meant they wanted her to live, right?

Andy saluted the woman, offering a small smile. It relaxed the vampire, "Er, how are you feeling?"

She signed to Walter, who grinned, translating, "'Like I've been hit by a truck multiple times. Thank you for asking. How are you?'"

It sucked to have to speak to someone through another person. It also meant a lot of patience for all parties involved. The vampire beamed, those pointy teeth showing again, "I'm great! Thank you! Oh, here's some chicken soup. Er, is that okay?"

Andy smiled, nodding. Walter was the unfortunate middle man who had to translate. "_Hello, I'm Andromeda Stewart, but I like being called Andy. What's your name?"_

""Oh, I'm Seras, Seras Victoria."

Victoria as a last name? That was a bit strange, but who was Andy really to judge? Not many people named kids "Andromeda" these days. _"Want to eat with me, both of you?"_

Seras was uncomfortable, and Andy tensed. "_Sorry. Do you need a blood bag or-"_

Walter stopped her, "You're aware of what Seras is?"

Andy shrugged, eating a small piece of bread. "_She's a person who can speak for herself. That's 'what' she is. If you mean she's a vampire, as long as she doesn't try to hurt me like those other ones, I don't have a problem. I have a lot of questions, but I don't want to pry if that's offensive."_

Seras' eyes were sparkling, "You're amazing."

Huh?

"So, you really don't mind me drinking from a blood bag?"

Andy thought for a moment. "_After what's happened I might be a little squeamish, but I think I prefer having some company over being afraid if I can help it. You seem nice."_

Moments later, and Seras arrived with a covered bag of something. Her eyes were lightly red, startling Andy. Seras frowned, about to leave when Andy tugged her back down. Maybe she was growing insane, but, "_Please, stay."_

Walter watched the exchange, especially as the two women began consuming their respective food. He hummed, handing Andy a white board and marker. "I have something to attend to. Will you two be all right?"

Hopefully trauma wouldn't get the best of her. Andy gave a thumbs up, listening as Seras began babbling nonsensically.

Zombies, aka ghouls, are real. Vampires are real. What next? A werewolf?

...

..

.

Yeah, Andromeda "Andy" Stewart's life was never going to be the same after all of this.

“How good and thoughtful he is; the world seems full of good men--even if there are monsters in it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Whether it was a curse or a blessing, Andy didn't know when she woke up with the urge to scream. No sound came out, and she couldn't call for help.

A hand over her heart, she rasped for air, everything aching as lifeless eyes still filled her mind, intermingling with corpses and monsters chasing her. In the dream this time though, she wasn't rescued, she couldn't fight, and the creature had their fun with her. Holding her head in her hands, Andy mentally counted one to ten multiple times over. She placed two fingers over her carotid artery, focusing on calming her pulse.

_ **"Hey, little piggy," the one holding her hissed, his eyes searching hers. He bent towards her, sniffing her neck, then her cheek. A long, rough tongue lapped at the blood on her cheek. "A virgin?"** _

Shivering, Andy wondered why her being a virgin had anything to do with what those assholes were up to. Beyond that, was it really a big deal? The whole thing about virginity was that it was a construct made up by males and the general patriarchal society to control [women](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ikXim4wevc). Actually, did she still even have her hymen? Andy lived a pretty active life so it could've torn? Maybe she didn't notice with her periods and-

Getting off topic, how did he know she was a virgin? How was that even relevant to the situation? What, did she smell different somehow? Seriously, what scientific and logical basis was there?!

But, apparently she lived in a world full of zombies and vampires. Anything was possible at this point.

Sighing, Andy got up and strolled over to the bathroom she'd been provided. It was clean, and fairly big. The bath wasn't a pool or anything, but it was basically a hot tub. And the shower? It looked like one of those weird, open area things mean to be used for extraterrestrials. Andy was half tempted to treat it as a showroom and dance to her heart's content. This place could literally be used as a showroom.

...The question was what kind of showroom would it be?

Washing her face, Andy caught sight of a shadowy figure leaving the vicinity. It looked like a dog for a moment. She wouldn't have noticed it if she wasn't already wary of her surroundings. It felt like there was danger all around her. She was so, so tired.

There was a knock on the door, and Andy opened it, signing a greeting to Seras. As stereotypical as it was, it was nice to have someone of the same sex around. Seras was awkward as she tried to sign. Andy walked over to the bed and wrote, "_I can hear you Seras. No need to sign to me."_

Seras blushed, mumbling, "I want to learn though."

That was kind of sweet. Andy nodded, keeping her board with her. "_What's up?"_

"Oh, uh, Sir Integra wants to see you."

"_Your boss?"_

As in the leader of the Hellsing Organization? There was still a lot that was fuzzy, and that Andy had questions about, but she knew she had to keep calm and be patient. These people were obviously capable at killing and doing what they needed to. They had a militia, and a vampire willing to blast someone's brains, what little there was for some people, out. That, and no matter how nice or sweet the woman next to her was, or how prejudiced it made Andy seem, Seras was a vampire. Andy was trying not to judge based on species, but the fact was that this could all be a facade of some kind. For what? She wasn't exactly sure. But, for some reason they kept her here instead of just returning her home. She'd been told it was for medical reasons and overnight monitoring, but Andy couldn't help but have her doubts.

Seras handed Andy an outfit similar to hers, but with a vest and pants. It looked like part of the uniform she'd seen on soldiers earlier, but somewhat more casual. Was it meant to be worn wherever she was? There was a band on the arm (rarely ever a good sign), with a red and black shield. At her questioning look, Seras said, "Oh, that's the uniform for staff and some of the special forces."

Andy was wearing a military uniform? Wasn't a bit dangerous? She could be a spy or something and Seras just gave her the perfect disguise. Heck, Andy could easily find a way to escape and just walk out the front door with little to no effort. Arching a brow, she decided not to comment. If there wasn't a threat, then she'd have no reason to escape. Still, if these people were as resourceful and determined as Andy suspected, and they were intent on keeping her, there wasn't much of a chance she'd get away scot free.

They walked up a series of stairs, Andy pausing once to rub at her ankle. So, they were underground. That explained the lack of windows and massive air conditioner that occasionally made noise. Was this some huge secret base? Then what was the purpose of the hot tub setup? Or the room she was given?

There was a flicker of something, and Andy did her best not to react to the odd shadow movements. Well, this place was supposed to investigate and defend people from supernatural forces if what Mr. Dornez said was true. They kept vampires as part of their members, so it wouldn't be unreasonable for them to have other kinds of entities with them. Andy just wished they weren't so secretive about it.

"Are you okay?" Seras asked. Andy nodded, starting to sign before she paused, taking out her writing board instead. Seras protested, asking to get some practice in. Slowly and with the simplest signs possible, she tried to indicate to Seras that her ankle hurt a little, and she had some bad dreams. "You...Were stabbed by candy in box into your ankle and you want a kiss to help your head?"

How did she even get that? Andy stared, giving a negative gesture before writing on her board what each sign meant. It slowly came to her how Seras might've interpreted that. Yeah, the vampire was going to need a lot of practice-

Seras was carrying Andy up the stairs now, leaving the latter slightly flustered. The last time she'd been carried was...

_ **The dizziness and exhaustion were getting to her, because she started to fall. Long limbs caught her, and Andy vaguely recalled hushed voices and gentle hands keeping her safe.** _

Who had carried her? Did it matter? Should she ask? Maybe not.

At the top and into a lengthy hallway, Andy insisted that she be put down. Seras reluctantly complied, watching Andy worriedly. "Sorry, are you okay?"

Why was everyone asking that? _"Just a little tired. Where do we go from here?"_

Seras beamed, leading the way. The vampire didn't strike Andy as being stupid, but maybe a little naive. She certainly was hard to hate or get angry at. How was she of all people a vampire? Unless they were born that way? Was it voluntary at all?

At a set of large, wooden doors was Mr. Dornez who gave them a small bow. Andy thought for a moment before curtsying best she could in pants to return the gesture. He grinned, "Thank you, Ms. Stewart, but no need."

This guy seemed like he believed he had to do everything and accept nothing in return. That had to be hard. "Sir Integra is waiting for you inside."

Hesitant, Andy asked, "_How do we communicate?"_

She didn't think her handwriting was terrible or anything, but the person she was meeting was of high authority and supposedly a knight going by the title. They had to have something akin to calligraphy when it came to writing. Andy? Not so much. And signing? It'd look like she was randomly flapping her hands even with a translator. Most tended to be annoyed by that kind of thing. Even with Seras and Mr. Dornez being accommodating, Andy wasn't sure how this stranger would react.

"We can have you sign or write, perhaps both. Personally, I think it will save time and effort for you to sign. I can only imagine how sore your wrist might get if you continuously write."

Yep, that was a continuous hazard. "_I think I prefer signing, if you are sure you're okay with it."_

He agreed, and knocked on the door. In the corner of her eye, Andy caught sight of that shadowy dog again. When it disappeared behind the doors, Andy signed to Mr. Dornez, "_Do you guys have a dog? Or a Grim? Something dog-shaped?"_

Dornez blinked, "Not that I'm-"

Recognition flared behind his monocle. "Where have you seen it?"

_"My bathroom, and it's been following me closely,"_ Andy signed nonchalantly. "_If it's a security thing, I don't mind all that much, but-"_

"That young man is going to be in so much trouble," Dornez breathed. "Sir Integra will not like this."

Young man? Wait, "man"? So, a guy followed her from the bathroom? Why, why didn't she feel particularly mad about that? Was she in shock, or more curious than anything else? Both? And it wasn't exactly like she stripped. The only thing the guy might've seen was a part of her underwear when she changed into the weird uniform, but at the same time she hadn't seen or sensed whatever it was during that time. Yet, whoever it was could easily have been there without her noticing...What was wrong with her?

The doors opened, and there was a woman sitting at a desk within the wide expanse of the room. Some would call her masculine, which the suit helped emphasize, but Andy thought she was the kind of beautiful that made people stand with attention. An aura of authority radiated off of her. Many might've been intimidated, especially with the way her expression appeared neutral, but Andy's shock must've granted her some protection. The glint off the woman's glasses illuminated the intelligence in her eyes, and the understandable suspicion of Andromeda. This was a someone who knew what she wanted, and what she was willing to risk to get it. Andy followed Mr. Dornez and Seras into the room, whereupon the presumed Sir Integra waved her hand to a chair in front of the desk.

"Please, sit."

Why didn't that sound like a request? Andy did as she was told, wishing to look around, but knowing it might be seen as childish or disrespectful. She'd always had to be more mindful or such little behaviors more than most might understand. "You are Andromeda Stewart, yes?"

Dornez acted as Andy's translator. "_Yes, although most people who know me call me Andy."_

It was probably an irrelevant piece of information but generally, unless it was considered wholly inappropriate, folks seemed to allow for nicknames or preferred titles. After all, Andy honestly didn't think most would consider calling Sir Integra "Sir," due to prejudices. Integra arched a brow, "Why is that?"

Andy didn't necessarily hate her name, but..."_I don't enjoy being named after a [woman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzFCbUC4c7s) strapped to a rock because of other people's folly, so that I can be eaten by a monster or have a stranger want me to marry them for me because they saved me."_

The irony of that wasn't lost on her. At least Andy had fought a horde of monsters before being demoted to damsel in distress. At least there wasn't some murderer that wanted to marry her. Integra chuckled darkly, her hands folded in front of her. "I see. Well then, _Andy_, I suppose you have some questions for me?"

Andy tilted her head in agreement. This felt like a setup. What were they up to? "_Mr. Dornez-"_

"Please, call me Walter, Ms. Stewart." Andy gave him a pointed look. "...Please call me Walter, _Ms_. Andy."

Close enough. "_Walter, said that my DNA was taken for analysis to determine how I survived being bitten by both a 'ghoul' and a vampire. Have any of the results come forward, and if so, will you please tell me what can be evaluated from them?"_

The knight appeared surprised, but answered anyways. "All humans have some high levels of tolerance or even immunity to various [viruses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFpVyUvTAbc) or diseases. You're one of the [rare people](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amySmIs-1o4) in the world that's ever had some sign of immunity. For how long it lasts, if it lasts at all, is undetermined."

..."_I take it you wish for further DNA for a possible [cure](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_3XTEdDrXc)?"_

"Not as simple as that, but with your permission that is something we would like to discuss."

Permission? Why did Andy highly doubt that her permission was needed in the first place? Even if they'd been nothing but courteous so far, there was still so much information missing. But if they were offering... "_I would be glad to discuss it. If at all possible, I'd like to have some voice, pun not intended, as to how to move forward with such a thing. For instance, would whatever the origin for said immunity be used as a vaccine? How public would it be?"_

"Fair enough," Integra said. "But you are not against making a vaccine?"

_"Again, it depends. Call me selfish, but I prefer living over being autopsied to find or gather such information. It wouldn't be a first time for such a vaccine to be made."_

Seras deflated, "You think we would kill you?"

_"I don't know you well enough to make that kind of judgement, or to truly trust you,"_ Andy tried to sign neutrally. "_It's understandable though, seeing as you don't trust me either." _Integra waited for elaboration. "_I know I've been watched, and I do not blame you. Please bear in mind that I've been inside a basement for a few days now with little to no idea of your intentions or reasons to keep me here."_

"Who has been watching you?" Integra asked, slightly confused.

Andy tipped her head in the direction of Integra's shadow. The woman was still confused until Andy whistled and made the sign for dog. The shadow shifted, momentarily revealing several glowing, blood red eyes moving from the shadows and changing into a man with glasses, a large red overcoat, and a hat. Oh, was this the Alucard fellow. Andy blinked, "_I thought this guy was a vampire, not a boogeyman."_

Dornez had to choke back a laugh as he gave the translation. Integra grinned too. "Alucard, is a vampire. Just a very unique one."

Unique was putting it mildly. Weird, she hadn't seen the other vampires do anything close to that. She glanced over at Seras, who sighed, "I can't do that."

"Yet," Alucard said, his voice as deep as Andy recalled. His fangs were more prominent than Seras'. Was that a male vampire thing? Or was it something depending on how volatile a vampire was? Seras was fairly placid where, from what little Andy had been able to observe, Alucard was more sadistic. He narrowed his eyes at her, "Since when did you sense my presence?"

"_Back when you were snooping on me in the bathroom."_

"ALUCARD!"

Seriously, why didn't she feel bothered by this? Andy knew that she should.

Andy shrugged, continuing to sign, "_I take it you didn't put him up to it then?"_

Integra groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "No, I did not. If anything, I would have placed security cameras in your room. However, I thought it better to have Walter and Seras visit you to check on your welfare."

Andy shrugged again, "_That's fine, either one of those things, or both. In any case, are you keeping me here solely because of the vaccine?"_

Integra looked at Andy with disbelief, likely surprised the other woman would drop being spied on so quickly. That, and she was completely ignoring Alucard, who just transformed from a shadow with who knew how many eyes into the vampire next to her. Clearing her throat, Integra said, "We also wished to know how you managed to fight off the ghouls. Where did you learn how to fight? What were your planned tactics? Have you had experience with the supernatural before?"

"_If I've encountered the supernatural before, I'm unaware of it,"_ Andy signed. Although, if she had immunity to it then it was highly probable that either she or someone in her ancestors' line had encountered supernatural entities before. She'd have to investigate that. "_As for knowledge and training, I've watched and practiced tactics from several self -defense classes and videos. I also watch many horror movies and crime shows, often researching between science and science fiction for fun. It's how I know what I can make into immediate weapons in case of emergency. I've had no military training, or taken any forms of martial arts."_

It was a hobby. This time, it was Dornez who asked a question. "Why learn self-defense?"

She hesitated,trying how to convey the best answer to give. "_High school and college are dangerous for female students, especially when they are alone."_

It was even worse when somebody perceived you as being disabled or having any kind of weakness. They took advantage of those things. The two women in the room, especially Seras for some reason, appeared to sympathize. Strangely, so did Alucard. Was she missing something? Dornez showed some doubt in her words, but didn't ask about her ability to fight. "You knew how to kill from television and movies?"

Admittedly, that did sound a little far fetched. "_Media and books are full of information these days. The internet itself can give a lot in particular. I like books and shows more though. It's also why I don't think I'm as afraid as I thought I would be." _At their doubtful expressions, she sighed, "_There's a crime show based in Las Vegas about a group of forensic scientists that try to solve homicides. In one of the most [famous episodes](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0534651/), four family members are killed, leaving two daughters behind. Despite finding plenty of suspects and ideas of what could happen, it was the pattern and style of a single blood drop that changed everything. The same goes for a lot of crime scenes and parts of horror. It's the small stuff, things most people brush off, that make huge differences."_

No need to give spoilers, but that particular episode still brought a sense of dread and disgust. "_There's always a horror story to be found in any detail. What matters is what people do or don't do about it. In my case, I decided to do something about it."_

"Even if you could have died?"

"_I want to live, but I'm not scared of death itself,"_ Andy admitted tiredly. "_I'm afraid of not living enough. I decided if I was going to die, I'd make the most of it."_

Integra's eyes changed, "You almost committed suicide."

"_From what little I knew, being bitten by a zombie or vampire tends to change you,"_ Andy signed. "_I don't want to be a monster...I want to be human."_

There was a glint of something unidentifiable in Integra's gaze, and for some reason, Andy could sense the same strange of gaze from the others. "Andy, how would you like to work for us?"

Shocked, Andy replied, "_Despite what I've been told, I'm not sure what you really do, or what role I could play. I'm a secretary, or at least I was."_

Had she been declared dead? Could she even go back to her old life? If she somehow had a cure or something close to helping people against vampirism, could she realistically have a life anymore? Would her trauma and situation allow for any sense of the normalcy she had before? Andy doubted it, knowing it would come back to haunt her sooner or later.

"We would find something for you," Integra assured. "Think of it as a bonus in addition to us figuring out if we can turn your immunity into a cure. You would also get free health and life insurance."

Free? Holy shit.

_"You must have pretty good life insurance considering your men fight supernatural beings."_

Don't mention the vampire aspect. Don't be racist. Don't think about the vampires in the room at all.

Integra smirked, "Yes, we do. Anyone you care for would be taken care of should something happen to you."

Andy nodded, considering her options. The likelihood of her being of any significant ranking wasn't great, and with any procedure she might undergo the organization might prefer some anonymity. The insurance was definitely something to consider. There was also the fact she'd be learning more about the world she hadn't anticipated. Her curiosity was great, sometimes to the point of being dangerous. What _were_ the risks for this? There had to be some.

Taking out her board, Andy reluctantly asked, "_Can I speak to you in private? I would prefer for no one else in the room, but I understand if you wish for someone to be in here for protection."_

Please say that her handwriting was at least somewhat legible, or readable. This was a woman of obvious class. Andromeda could only pray that Integra wasn't offended by her chicken scratch.

Integra's entire mood shifted, but she looked at the others and inclined her head. "Alucard, no listening. The same goes for you, Seras."

Both vampires were not pleased, but Seras just seemed more concerned where Alucard was more irate. Once the doors closed, Andy began writing. "_I apologize for the inconvenience, but there are details I wish to understand, and I worry that those I have interacted with have not been entirely truthful."_

The knight nodded, "What do you wish to know?"

"_Did anything I did help civilians?"_

Again, it was an inquiry Integra hadn't expected. "Yes, twenty two people claimed you had some hand in saving them. They are reasonably safe, and on the way to recovery."

Good. "_Do you have any intent to harm me?"_

Reading Integra's body language, Andy hoped her assumption of Integra speaking the truth was correct. "No, we do not. As you have been told, we were only monitoring your health. Despite not turning soon after, we were concerned you would be turned at some point within at least twenty four hours. It has happened before, albeit rarely."

"_Would you let me go if I asked, and if so would you let me live despite knowing of your organization?"_

"We are not that barbaric," Integra replied, oddly not offended. "Though we would have you keep the secret of supernatural entities existing."

"_Understandable,"_ Andy wrote. Her hand stilled, "_Is it at all possible to return to the life I had? Or have I been declared deceased?"_

Integra winced, "We have not informed anyone what has happened to you, but you have not been declared as a fatality of this event. As for going back, I'm not sure if you can personally return to the life as you knew it."

That made sense. People don't exactly bounce back from this sort of thing. "_I'm not a soldier, and fighting isn't normal for me. I don't know if I could replicate what I did before."_

"We would be glad to train you as I do all of my staff," Integra assured. "However, you need not go into the field if you do not wish to. Training you is only a precaution."

The organization could have all kinds of enemies, supernatural or not. Closing her eyes, Andy thought carefully, weighing her options. Thinking of her past, she asked, "_I have more questions, but the utmost thing I need to ask is that...Please, don't coop me up. I'm not looking for attention, but I like seeing the sky."_

"As you said, you're human," Integra assured. "Not a pet, a monster, or an experiment. You'll be treated as the person you choose to be."

That last part could be debated over, but at the same time it was something that Andy was comfortable trying to work with. If she accepted this, realistically she would be leaving her old life behind, including the people who had cared enough to learn how to sign, those who wanted to save her when she'd been bitten. She would be leaving good people, hard to find people, for a group of strangers. She would be leaving those she cared about to go into a war zone, no matter where she might be placed. Yet, she had been a secretary, she had hadn't been able to do much at all, not with the few opportunities she had there.

Here? Here she might be able to truly help those she had wanted to protect. She could do the world some good. Integra even said it was rare to find someone with the tolerance, nonetheless immunity against vampirism. When would there be another chance like this? Even if Andromeda was strapped down somewhere like her namesake, at least this would be her choice, it would do true good and not just something done because out of fear and someone else's prideful wrath.

Her decision was made.

_"I see. In that case, I believe we'll have a great deal more to discuss about where I fit in all of this, if you'll have me."_

The knight actually brightened, holding out her hand, "Welcome to Hellsing, Andromeda Stewart."

Looking at Integra's gloved hand, Andy tentatively shook it. Weirdly enough, it didn't feel as much as making a deal with the Devil as she thought it would.

Integra inclined her head, "Now, shall we order some breakfast?"

It was reasonable that they wouldn't trust Andy to cook when neither party really knew the other. "_I would appreciate that."_

Sir Integra called Walter back in, announcing that Andy had decided to stay, and that they all needed some breakfast. She also informed Andy they would train her and have her meet the rest of the staff. There would also need to be a time soon for doctors and scientists to speak to Andy to learn what route to take regarding her immunity. Andy was apprehensive of that aspect, but wanted to do something positive.

Seras bubbled about how excited she was, and Andy tried to show her own kind of enthusiasm. Her eyes caught Alucard's. At some point, he had taken off his glasses, revealing scarlet irises. They were reminiscent of her attackers', yet not. She paused before writing, "_Thank you for saving my life."_

His eyes widened before nodded, wordless as much as she was.

Alucard dissipated into shadow once more, leaving to who knew where.

She doubted the vampires could go outside this place very often.

...

..

.

It must be hard, being stuck within that kind of cage.

“I sometimes think we must be all mad and that we shall wake to sanity in strait-waistcoats.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> As they were eating, the vampires drinking blood from packets nearby, a thought occured to Andy. Others would be easily flustered, but since there weren't many women that Andy had seen, it really was a bit of a security question.
> 
> _"Are vampires attracted to menstrual blood? Is that something I should be careful of?" _
> 
> Sir Integra choked a little on her tea trying to find words, but it was Alucard who answered, "Seras and I are more than capable of restraining ourselves."
> 
> That didn't exactly answer the question, but it was enough to satisfy her curiosity for now. She should still take some precautions, though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda meets other staff and starts to acclimate to the Hellsing Organization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!
> 
> I'm in the middle of exams and I feel tired.

There were blood stains. There were blood stains hidden in cracks and shredded pieces of fabric. There was also a specific trail heading to a [mirror](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfTdJwJf8jo). Through cracks, there was a waft of air barely whistling through the [unseen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GbnMSGXEyE) doorway.

Andromeda considered how meticulously someone tried to clean up, but the [scorch mark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsQ8rLJGZCQ) had been a dead giveaway by the primary meeting room. Something had happened here, something bad, and no one here was telling her anything. [Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uIVkhtU1Ls) had been unleashed at Hellsing, and the people there were on edge. It made her wonder if she should be concerned for her own safety.

A finger jabbed into her shoulder, and Andromeda arched a brow as she turned around. It was a couple of men in brown leather, deadly gear at their sides. There were pieces of dried mud on their boots, and the roughness of the cloth suggested experience, or at least experience gained from stupidity. They didn't look like soldiers. Instead, they reminded Andromeda of people who fought in war zones.

"Hello miss. We're a little lost." Their body language suggested otherwise. "Show us the way to the meeting room?"

These were strangers, and considering what Hellsing had obviously been through, she wasn't sure she should even try to communicate with them. Instead, she pressed a button on her new name tag, a light blinking as she made a low whistling noise. Dornez appeared with that fake smile of his, "I'm so glad you finally decided to use the tool I gave you."

Thanks, she hated it.

Andy began signing, "_They're asking for directions. Are they trustworthy?"_

Dornez examined the gentlemen. "They are mercenaries for hire, and we their employer. This way, gentlemen."

Hellsing, a branch of the government, hired mercenaries? Andy felt like she should be surprised, but really wasn’t. It made sense. As she turned her back, Andy heard one of them say, "Shit, she's deaf? We must look like assholes."

"Not in front of the lady."

Andromeda was a lady?

"Isn't she deaf?"

Y'know, not everyone who uses sign language is deaf. She made a well known gesticulation at them before walking away. As she did, there was a shadow moving on the wall, a hint of red eyes in it. It made sense for them to keep tabs on her. Despite her perceivable value, she wasn't exactly trustworthy yet. Suddenly, there was a whoosh of the shadow, and screams burst through the air.

Andromeda glanced around a corner of the hallway, seeing young soldiers screeching at the top of their lungs at the sight of a shadowy figure erupting from the walls with a [smug grin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMacgfpCkvY). Andy couldn't help but snort in amusement.

From the outfits, the men appeared to be more hired assassins, understandably terrified. The man ran, and Andromeda calmly approached the vampire. He was really tall, more than six feet. And her? She wasn't exactly short, but Alucard was still tall enough that she had to look up constantly. Hopefully it wouldn't make a crick in her neck. She inclined her head, getting out her writing board before turning to Alucard, “_Is this a common thing for you?”_

His eyes drifted over her scrawled, curvy words. “It is a test of their ‘mettle’.”

She arched a brow, “_More like you’re getting fun out of this.”_

“How the bloody hell are you talking to that thing?!” Uh, technically she wasn't? She faced some of the soldiers, who surprisingly remained, although hidden. She began to write when they said, “Talk damn it!”

If they saw her "talk", shouldn't they have noticed she was communicating through writing? She frowned, surprised when Alucard growled, sending the men flailing backwards in fear. Huh, she thought he’d be a lot more aggressive towards her, not them. After all, she might hold the key to destroying his kind. Or at least curing them. Seras didn’t seem to mind all that much, but Alucard was a bit distant. Andy figured it was because Integra told him not to mess with her too much.

Wincing, Andromeda wrote, “_I’m mute. I can’t talk. Sorry.”_

It was always inconvenient communicating with people. She had gotten lucky when it came to the leader and head staff of Hellsing. Some knew a little sign language while the others seemed to have the patience of saints. Even Andromeda’s old coworkers hadn’t been this accommodating at first. There had been tons of rumors of the company wanting more diversity to help the public image. Basically, she’d been turned into a pet mascot. Woof woof.

At least the new soldiers had some decency to look ashamed, but others? They just looked angry, some smug. “What, is she a vampire too?”

There was a flash of something shiny, and suddenly the man was being held up by a series of complex wires. She jumped a little in astonishment before watching in slight wonder at the intertangling weave of metal. Her dour mood lifted a little, not because of the man being held up in the air, but in fascination of the show before her.

She barely even heard what Dornez or the others said as they lectured the soldiers. Instead, she went into the hallway, not wanting to draw attention. There were light foot falls, and Andromeda found a worried Seras. “Andy, are you okay?!”

_“That was amazing,”_ she signed, simplifying a little for Seras’ sake. The vampire was an eager learner, but there was still the lack of experience when it came to understand a new language. “_How did Walter even do that? Do you think he could pick me up like that?”_

“You, you’re not mad? Or distressed?”

Oh shoot, was that why she looked so worried? “_A little, but I’m used to that. Besides, the others got the message across better than I could.”_

They had authority, and the voice to garner attention. Seras frowned, but followed close behind. Her footsteps gained a bit more pep. “You’re supposed to learn how to fight properly. You want to go to the training room?”

To get her butt handed to her? Why not? “_Lead the way.”_

It was an expansive room, with a closed area for people to practice shooting, another hand to hand combat, and one even for swords and knives and close melee weaponry. Andy was used to people stopping and looking as soon as someone entered a room, but no one there did it except for a couple of men who wore emblems that appeared to indicate a higher rank.

“Andy, this is Commander [Fergasan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzAhPospJMg),” Seras said. The man was partially bald, with a graying mustache. Next to him was a man who didn’t wear a uniform. Instead, he wore light brown leather, an eye patch, and had along braid. “And this is Pip Bernadotte, leader of the Wild Geese.”

Wild Geese? “Gentlemen, this is Andromeda Stewart, the woman I told you about.”

And here comes the awkwardness. To Andy’s shock, Fergasan raised his hands, offering a shaky greeting in sign language. Bernadotte’s hands were far more fluid and experienced. “_Hello. Do you have a sign name?”_

Holy moly they knew what a sign name was?! Coming here, where others spoke her language, was the best thing ever. She beamed, making an [A](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/A/5820/1) and moving it into the sign for [rock](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/ROCK/2370/1), and [breaking](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/BREAK/517/1) it. Bernadotte snickered a little before showing his. “_We’re working on some for the others. Where did you learn sign language?”_

They even knew the etiquette? Ish? It was close enough.

_“I grew up with it. I’ve been mute all my life.”_

He whistled, placing his hands on his hips. “Can’t have been easy. What were you before you came to Hellsing?"

She shrugged, “_I guess I’m a close second to being a mercenary.”_ At his confusion, she grinned, “_I was a secretary. Never go to the boss if you want something, go to the secretary. We get shit done. If you mess with us, we're make your life a living hell.”_

He began cackling, pretending to wipe the eye that didn’t have an eye patch on it, turning to Seras. “Oi, you didn’t say she was funny, mon cher.”

Pausing, Andy asked, and glad that not many there knew sign language, “_Are you two a couple?”_

“No,” he chuckled. He signed rapidly, so that few could catch up. “_…But I wouldn’t mind. I like a woman who can [kick my ass.](https://youtu.be/g_MsszLruro?t=117)”_

A vampire and human couple? Whelp, Andromeda had seen enough fictional works to guess how that might go. It wasn’t Romeo and Juliet, but that kind of stuff rarely seemed to work. Hopefully they’d be okay, hopefully. Seras was nice, and Pip seemed okay, for the most part.

"So, any weapons expertise?"

Ooh boy. "_I can stake a vampire with a screwdriver? And make bombs out of fertilizer?"_

That earned her a few looks. "Well, that gives us some idea of what kind of fighter you might be. It sounds like close range might be your thing. However, because you are one of a kind, no offense-" Some taken. "You need to learn distance fighting. Pip, will you do the honors?"

The guy took out a pistol, shooting glasses, and a bit of other gear before bringing her to the shooting range. From what she could see of the others, their targets were moving. Hers? It was a piece of paper on a wall.

This, was NOT going to be fun 

* * *

** _...we recognized the features of Lucy Westenra. Lucy Westenra, but yet how changed. The sweetness was turned to adamantine, heartless cruelty, and the purity to voluptuous wantonness._ **

Andromeda had been done some light reading and reviewing of vampires. Her arm still hurt after getting some blood drawn, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. The issue was, it was quickly becoming apparent that she knew less about these creatures then she thought she had.

She had asked Dornez if he could suggest anything, and while Bram Stoker's [_Dracula_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7uiyz3139tE) wasn't part of the criteria, there was the obvious connection of Integra's surname, and the moniker that the red-obsessed vampire wore. At first, she thought maybe Alucard was simply a fan of Dracula, but they appeared to have a lot in common. Besides the name, there was the idea of controlling one's shape and form, maintaining a mental link with those they turned (Seras blushed a lot and sometimes said things out loud that suggested it at the very least), and there was the fact that he even looked a little like the original basis for Dracula, aka, [Vlad the Impaler.](http://youtube.com/watch?v=s-8NncdzjME) None of those things seemed to match information on "normal" vampires.

At the end of the [book](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W07Bkco9i2c), Mina Harker nee Murray, her husband, Quincy Morris, Arthur Holmwood, Dr. Seward, and Gabriel van Helsing or Hellsing, had killed Dracula and his three brides, thus freeing Mina from Dracula's spell.

If one went by the [original story](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYHsRFiBJX0), then it made no sense for Mina to start turning into a true vampire. She was married to Jonathan, and thus, wasn't a virgin. But, there was also the idea that Dracula was incredibly powerful, perhaps more so than the rest of his species. Perhaps there were some exceptions when it came to him. But if so, if this was the real Dracula she was living with, then did that mean he could somehow rescind the curse he placed on Mina Harker, or did she actually turn into a vampire?

Shadows were moving again, and Andromeda didn't even bother trying to hide the text in her hands, reddened and gaining callouses from practicing using a gun. "What is that?"

_"I'm learning more about vampires. This one's a classic, though there's a lot that leaves me with questions."_

Andy wished he would at least _try_ to learn sign language. For now, her wrists would just have to ache in the meantime from writing so much. She hoped she wouldn’t get carpal tunnel from all of this.

"...How so?"

She held up the [book](https://www.gutenberg.org/files/345/345-h/345-h.htm) so that he could see what she was reading in particular.

_ **...Hitherto I had noticed the backs of his hands as they lay on his knees in the firelight, and they had seemed rather white and fine; but seeing them now close to me, I could not but notice that they were rather coarse—broad, with squat fingers. Strange to say, there were hairs in the centre of the palm...** _

"_Do you think Dracula really had hairy palms?" _

Yes, according to the novel, Dracula had hairy palms.

There were multiple kinds of meanings to that. Andromeda preferred to think of the more scientific aspect, where it was hereditary thing, but there was always the metaphorical aspect where someone with hairy palms meant that they masturbated, a lot. What does it say if Dracula has three brides, but for some reason he consistently shooed them away:

_ **The fair girl, with a laugh of ribald coquetry, turned to answer him:—** _

_ **“You yourself never loved; you never love!” On this the other women joined, and such a mirthless, hard, soulless laughter rang through the room that it almost made me faint to hear; it seemed like the pleasure of fiends. Then the Count turned, after looking at my face attentively, and said in a soft whisper:—** _

_ **“Yes, I too can love; you yourselves can tell it from the past. Is it not so? Well, now I promise you that when I am done with him you shall kiss him at your will. Now go! go! I must awaken him, for there is work to be done.”** _

And he turned beloved Lucy Westenra into a vampire:

_ **'...Usually when the Un-Dead sleep at home”—as he spoke he made a comprehensive sweep of his arm to designate what to a vampire was “home”—“their face show what they are, but this so sweet that was when she not Un-Dead she go back to the nothings of the common dead. There is no malign there, see, and so it make hard that I must kill her in her sleep.” This turned my blood cold, and it began to dawn upon me that I was accepting Van Helsing’s theories; but if she were really dead, what was there of terror in the idea of killing her? He looked up at me, and evidently saw the change in my face, for he said almost joyously:—** _

_ **“Ah, you believe now?”** _

_ **I answered: “Do not press me too hard all at once. I am willing to accept. How will you do this bloody work?”** _

_ **“I shall cut off her head and fill her mouth with garlic, and I shall drive a stake through her body.” It made me shudder to think of so mutilating the body of the woman whom I had loved. And yet the feeling was not so strong as I had expected. I was, in fact, beginning to shudder at the presence of this being, this Un-Dead, as Van Helsing called it, and to loathe it. Is it possible that love is all subjective, or all objective?** _

He tried to unsuccessfully turn Mina Harker:

_ **By her side stood a tall, thin man, clad in black. His face was turned from us, but the instant we saw we all recognised the Count—in every way, even to the scar on his forehead. With his left hand he held both Mrs. Harker’s hands, keeping them away with her arms at full tension; his right hand gripped her by the back of the neck, forcing her face down on his bosom. Her white nightdress was smeared with blood, and a thin stream trickled down the man’s bare breast which was shown by his torn-open dress. The attitude of the two had a terrible resemblance to a child forcing a kitten’s nose into a saucer of milk to compel it to drink. ** _

_ **As we burst into the room, the Count turned his face, and the hellish look that I had heard described seemed to leap into it. His eyes flamed red with devilish passion; the great nostrils of the white aquiline nose opened wide and quivered at the edge; and the white sharp teeth, behind the full lips of the blood-dripping mouth, champed together like those of a wild beast. With a wrench, which threw his victim back upon the bed as though hurled from a height, he turned and sprang at us. But by this time the Professor had gained his feet, and was holding towards him the envelope which contained the Sacred Wafer. ** _

_ **The Count suddenly stopped, just as poor Lucy had done outside the tomb, and cowered back. Further and further back he cowered, as we, lifting our crucifixes, advanced. The moonlight suddenly failed, as a great black cloud sailed across the sky; and when the gaslight sprang up under Quincey’s match, we saw nothing but a faint vapour. This, as we looked, trailed under the door, which with the recoil from its bursting open, had swung back to its old position. ** _

_ **Van Helsing, Art, and I moved forward to Mrs. Harker, who by this time had drawn her breath and with it had given a scream so wild, so ear-piercing, so despairing that it seems to me now that it will ring in my ears till my dying day. For a few seconds she lay in her helpless attitude and disarray. Her face was ghastly, with a pallor which was accentuated by the blood which smeared her lips and cheeks and chin; from her throat trickled a thin stream of blood; her eyes were mad with terror. Then she put before her face her poor crushed hands, which bore on their whiteness the red mark of the Count’s terrible grip, and from behind them came a low desolate wail which made the terrible scream seem only the quick expression of an endless grief.** _

Dracula had a harem, and a disturbingly growing one at that:

_ **“Fear for me! Why fear for me? None safer in all the world from them than I am,” and as I wondered at the meaning of her words, a puff of wind made the flame leap up, and I see the red scar on her forehead. Then, alas! I knew. Did I not, I would soon have learned, for the wheeling figures of mist and snow came closer, but keeping ever without the Holy circle. Then they began** _ _ ** to materialise till—if God have not take away my reason, for I saw it through my eyes—there were before me in actual flesh the same three women that Jonathan saw in the room, when they would have kissed his throat. I knew the swaying round forms, the bright hard eyes, the white teeth, the ruddy colour, the voluptuous lips. They smiled ever at poor dear Madam Mina; and as their laugh came through the silence of the night, they twined their arms and pointed to her, and said in those so sweet tingling tones that Jonathan said were of the intolerable sweetness of the water-glasses:—** _

_ **“Come, sister. Come to us. Come! Come!” ** _

Yet, he still needed to masturbate so much that his palms became hairy.

Wait, was that why Dracula truly left his homeland, including his harem behind? He couldn't get laid properly?

Was he really that pathetic and desperate?

In conclusion and to mimic Master Yoda, "Good at sex, he is not."

Although, she probably shouldn't say that to Alucard, regardless of whether he was Dracula. That uh, that wouldn't be a good idea. "That is the first I've seen you smile. Is there something amusing?"

Andromeda hadn’t smiled? But, she had smiled around Seras, Dornez, Integra, the Geese and…Did he mean it’s the first time she smiled in front of _him_? Was it? Or was he teasing her? Also, did she really want to tell him what she truly found amusing? Could he detect if she was lying?

Well, she might be dead either way. “_I’m just considering the implications of Count Dracula somehow having an entire harem to himself yet not only wanting to turn Mina Harker into another one of his fanclub, but also that he had hairy palms. It uh, kind of makes an impression_.”

There was a long pause. His voice was half amused, and half an agitated growl. Andromeda felt like she should be scared. She KNEW she should be scared. Instead, she just felt…Numb.

“Andromeda?”

That was the first time he said her name, and he sounded concerned. Barely a second later, Andromeda realized she had tears burning down her cheeks. She touched them, confused.

_“What is wrong with me?”_

“In what way are you asking?”

Should she be amused by that? Irritated? “_I should be scared. I should be angry. I should be so many things right now. Why do I feel numb? Empty? Did getting bitten do something to me?”_

After being bitten by the first ghoul, she thought her sudden willingness to fight and stay clear-headed was because it was of her own volition. What if she’d been altered somehow?

Why didn’t she even feel afraid?

“It has not even been a week since you saved your home,” Alucard murmured, using a voice of experience. “Humans can become shell shocked. It is not unusual.”

Shell shocked? That was old terminology, but he was a vampire, so it wasn’t that unexpected. What was unexpected was how…Nice? Yeah, he was being his kind of nice. Andromeda hadn’t known Alucard long, but typically rhe first seven to ten seconds of meeting someone cemented a first impression.

Alucard was lethal…

** _There was a loud bang, and Andy found her face covered in blood and ash once more. She didn't open her mouth, not wanting to find out what vampire tasted like. Ew._ **

He was at least a little sadistic.

** _"My, my, what have we here?"_ **

** _It was some kind of bespectacled son of a bitch dressed completely in red. His glasses hid his eyes, he had a floppy crimson hat, a vest, and a crimson overcoat. He was grinning, his unusually sharp teeth obvious._ **

He liked mocking and teasing.

**_She mouthed, "_ ** **Why save me?** ** _"_ **

** _"Can't I be a model citizen?"_ **

** _He was smirking, and Andy called bullshit. _ **

He either cared, or possibly believed life was worth saving.

** _She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to stop being human either. her hands weren't steady as she raised the hooked end to her throat, wheezing heavily. A hand stopped her. "What are you doing?"_ **

** _He seemed angry until she mouthed, "_ ** **I don't want to be them. I want to be me."**

There was at least part of him that either admired humans or pitied them.

** _The gaze softened, and he peeled back the fabric on her shoulders. Arching a brow, he said, "Looks like you'll be staying being you."_ **

** _Startled, she looked to the injuries. Some of them appeared half healed. Panicking, she feared she was turning into one of those things until the vampire helped her stay still. "You're still human. You're going to stay human."_ **

Well, maybe only a few. He appeared to at least respect Integra and Dornez. But strangers…

"**_She's a human, and an interesting one at that."_**

And he appeared to appreciate one’s skills and fortitude, namely in battle.

** _One of them lowered their...Was that a machine gun? "And the threat?"_ **

** _"She's the one who killed most of them. I got the tail end of it."_ **

** _Andy flinched at the word "kill". Holy mother of...She killed people. Even if the vampires were monsters and arguably not alive, she killed them. The dizziness and exhaustion were getting to her, because she started to fall. _ **

Something froze inside Andromeda as part of her memories returned to her.

** _Long limbs caught her, and Andy vaguely recalled hushed voices and gentle hands keeping her safe._ **

Even if he’d been tasked with saving people, he didn’t always do the bare minimum, did he? And it wasn’t just Andromeda, but Seras as well. He didn't _need_ to turn her, but she didn't want to die.

...

"_He asked you what?"_

"He wanted to know if I wanted to live, and if I was a virgin," Seras sighed, clearly tired. Did she need more blood? Andromeda reached over to the fridge, only for Seras to wave her off. "I don't like drinking more than I have to."

"_...Three."_ Seras gave her a confused look. "_Three weeks, three days, three seconds to three minutes. The number three is the golden rule for survival. Three weeks without food, three days without water, and three seconds to three minutes without air."_

Seras blinked, sitting up from a hunched position. "How do you know that?"

Andromeda shrugged, "_Besides being an epic fan of crime shows, mysteries, and some horror genre? I was a psychology major. In it, depending on the class, you have to learn mnemonics to remember stuff. In one of those classes, there was the rule of the Three Threes of Survival."_

"You're into some creepy stuff."

Really? "_You were a policewoman-"_

"THANK GOD!" Huh? "Sorry, it's just that everyone calls me 'Police Girl'. I'm a woman, damn it!"

Well, one didn't need to be a psychology major to see Seras suffered from extreme stress and depression, likely from still recovering from trauma. Seeing an entire police squadron slaughtered, being assaulted, and literally dying only to be resurrected would do a lot to any mind. 

"Anyways," Seras murmured as she drew her knee up to her chest, folding her arms. It was a defensive position, one that told people to leave her alone. It was a subconscious thing, but it spoke a great deal without a word needing to be said. "I'm a vampire now, not a human. I shouldn't have to worry about those things any-"

Andromeda flicked her head, narrowing her eyes much to Seras' surprise. "_For each of those things, that's survival, not living. Three weeks, you'll be a skeleton and brain dead. Three days, and you'll barely be conscious. Three seconds to three minutes? You'll always be breathless and struggling if you keep at that rate."_

"But-"

_"Blood is made up of proteins, water, salt, and other nutrients that can keep people alive. Broth is usually made from bone marrow or blood, and I'm drinking it to heal."_ Seras was staring at her. "_Blood is used around the world for all kinds of food from soup, to some kinds of sausages, and even pancakes."_

Seras was gaping, not just staring. "Did you, did you just write pancakes?"

"_Yeah, it's called [blodplättar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J50dbGan47E) or verilätty. It's Swedish, and it's usually made from cow's or pigs blood. We could try it sometime. I hear it's good."_

"...Blood pancakes? Really?" Andy just arched a brow, not joking in any way whatsoever. "I, I'll think about it. But, it's different from human blood. We're, you're, not animals. It's cruel."

That part was a little more difficult to deal with. "_Humans really shouldn't drink their own species' blood, it does horrible things. But, it has been done for emergencies. One of the survival stories in a psychology course involved a man being trapped in a cave with his baby. He couldn't breastfeed, and the baby couldn't eat what little solid food there was. So, the man cut himself and gave the baby his blood. It kept them both alive for days until rescue came."_

"Okay, but that was an emergency."

"_And drinking blood is absolutely needed for your survival, like how carnivores and some omnivores need meat. It doesn't make them monsters. And as for the human part, does that mean the baby is a monster?"_

"No, but-"

_"Who would you rather be trapped with in an elevator? A serial killer, or a cannibal?"_

"What has that got to do with anything? And, what?!"

Andromeda looked Seras straight in the eye, "_It's a psychological test, a question that should be answered. So which one is it?"_

Seras pouted, "Er, the serial killer? At least I have a better chance."

Oh boy. "_In the [1970s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcuDwD2CzIc) there was a rugby team traveling by plane. It crashed in mountains full of snow. Less than half of them had survived the crash. The players tried to find help, refuge, but after nine days they needed something to keep them alive. So, they forced themselves to eat the corpses of the people they cared about. They were stuck there for two months, and only sixteen survived,"_ Andromeda explained. "_They only did it because they were desperate, whereas a serial killer would do it anytime they wanted to."_

As Seras stared, Andromeda wrote, "_That's the difference, that's what makes people human. You are capable of killing, but it's your choice. You are capable of harm, great harm, no matter what form you take, but it's what you do with that capability that matters."_

Pausing for a moment, Andromeda added, "_You fight to protect people, just as those players did when they tried to save the others that survived the initial crash. It's not easy, and I can't hope to understand being in your place, but I can say that those players would not have made it had they not done that. Better yet, they couldn't have made sure _any_ of them lived. They had to stay cognitive, and that means getting the sustenance their body needed."_

She touched Seras' shoulder, smiling softly. "_You are not a killer Seras, you are a survivor and a protector. You are strong, beautiful, and capable. You have always been human."_

Andromeda found herself tugged into a tight embrace. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

They stayed like that, Seras [letting it all out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyslEKSijV8) as Andromeda held her.

...

Maybe that's why Alucard did it. Seras was much stronger than some people seemed to give her credit for. She was a survivor, and survivors went through trials no one else could ever understand.

Andromeda didn't know anything about Integra or Dornez, but they were obviously fighters and determined in their own ways. Integra walked with strength and pride despite the tiredness exuding from her. Dornez cared, even if someone even if he was shutting a great deal out. Andromeda didn't know all of the details, but Integra had lost her father at a young age, meaning she had to grow up faster than most. She had to fight not only for herself, but her family's legacy. And Dornez? He had been a vampire slayer, he had been part of a war that others couldn't see, and that left its share of scars that, like the war, no one could see. 

Admittedly, none of those things were exactly in the first seven to ten seconds, but those small things still spoke a LOT about these people. There was also still a lot to learn, and Andromeda was going to have to learn fast to understand this world and these people if she wanted to survive with it all.

Hopefully she wouldn't have to drink blood or kill anybody. Hopefully.

In the meantime though, she was still with a crazy ass vampire that kept invading her room. Weren't vampires supposed to need permission first?

"What are you thinking?"

_"I'm trying to figure out if you're a pervert or not."_

One, he kept coming into her room, the bathroom more so. Two, if this guy is really Dracula and not just some fanboy, then she would know for sure he was a pervert. The question was, what kind was he? The [gentleman](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ChivalrousPervert), the [ogler](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NaughtyBirdwatching), the [chaser](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/HandsomeLech), or the kind that goes, ["Hello my pretty"](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/IHaveYouNowMyPretty)? Or maybe something else she didn't want to think about. At least this guy hadn't started grabbing her or anything. Andromeda wondered if there was anything she could even do to stop him.

"I am." Well, that was nonchalant of him. And, he had a bit of a disturbing smirk. "What of it?"

Again, Andromeda couldn't help but feel kind of dead inside. She really hoped that was trauma and not something having to do with being bitten by multiple creatures that were intent on eating her. "_Good to know. Be honest, have you seen me in anything less than my underwear?"_

He was reluctant, but from his [body language](https://www.wikihow.com/Know-if-Someone-is-Lying) he seemed truthful. "No, I have not."

Ah, gentleman pervert it was. Although, calling Alucard a gentleman somehow felt like a stretch, especially if one considered the metaphors and symbolism of rape. There was also speculation if characters, namely the females, were portrayed as such to make women more subservient seeing as both women were corrupted and obviously so from their increasing sexual desires and thus, had to be purified. If this _was_ Dracula, how much of Bram Stoker's work was true? There _was_ some relation with the Hellsing family, but everything else was up to debate.

For now...

_"Then I'll ask that if you must insist on entering my quarters, that unless I indicate otherwise, that you not see anything past/beyond my outerwear, and not the under. That includes nudity."_

His jackass of a smirk grew. "Why would you give me permission?"

Andromeda shrugged, "_Frostbite, maybe you have to access an injury-"_

"Boring."

_"Virgin, remember? And I'd like to stay that way,"_ Andromeda wrote, not feeling that offended. There was a temptation to tell him to keep his hairy palms to himself, but he might catch on then and Andromeda was still interested in staying alive.Getting up, she stretched, flexing her arms and hands. A couple of knuckles popped. Her eyes lowered, glimpsing at a crack on the hard floor. Sighing, she picked up her writing board again. "..._I__ just don't feel much interest towards the idea of sex. I've felt desire a couple of times, but it was rare, and with people who I grew out of. We wouldn't have been good for each other."_

There was a chance, as small as it was, that Alucard wouldn't tease Andy quite so much about that topic. She had a feeling he might have otherwise.

Andy wondered if this was Dracula, what the Hellsing family did to prevent such behavior as portrayed in the book.

When Alucard didn't say anything, she caught him staring. He was staring at her [needle marks](https://www.healthline.com/health/trypanophobia), pale before he dissipated into shadows. Damn, she wished she could feel scared when he did that. Instead, she paid attention to the ache her arm had when she stretched. The needle marks remained even after the bandage had been removed. Would she look like some kind of druggie from the number of needle marks she was going to get?

No, she wouldn't regret this. This was Andromeda's choice, and...

_ **"Andy, are you okay?"** _

_ **The woman in question tilted her head, and signed, "** _ **Why are you asking?** _ **"** _

_ **"You uh, don't seem interested in drinking."** _

_ **The company had just gotten a big break and thus, everyone was getting raises. The project had been successful, and loads of people were ready to party. As for Andy, she was one of the people who had some sense of preservation. "** _ **I'm the designated driver. Someone need to have a brain cell or two."**

Andy hadn't been entirely truthful when she had said that. It wasn't that her colleagues were bad people. Hell, they were amazing considering some of them had even tried learning her language, but where Andy was? She wasn't living, but surviving. She'd been playing along, never growing.

It was selfish, but she was capable of so much more, and so she wanted to _do_ more. She wanted to be more.

Andromeda didn't want to just sit behind a desk her whole life, struggling to get people to understand her, to acknowledge her as a person. She wanted to be human, _really_ human. She couldn't do that where she was before.

This was unknown, and something she needed to learn, but at least she _could_ learn. She _could_ change, and it would be her choice. It would be her will.

It would be, her.

A lightness spread through her chest, if only for a moment.

Whatever lay ahead, this was the path she wanted to take.

Do you not think that there are things which you cannot understand, and yet which are; that some people see things that others cannot? But there are things old and new which must not be contemplate by men´s eyes, because they know -or think they know- some things which other men have told them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story delves more into the original Dracula due to plot stuff.
> 
> It also includes info I know/gathered in some of my courses, so this actually helps a little.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding shorts and theories in some of the chapters from here on out. Some are canon, some not, but a lot of it is for fun or to make a point about something.

"You have natural [antibodies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cvu1ApHkhYM) protecting you."

Andromeda stood with Dornez, who discretely looked away. Andy had been informed that Hellsing wasn't currently a safe place meant for scientific endeavors. In the past there had been experiments involving the undead and overall supernatural, but very little on willing subjects, and humans even less so. Beyond that, Hellsing didn't have the staff or expertise to deal with the situation. So, Andy had been going to a secret branch that dealt with the supernatural and scientific studies, used by multiple organizations, including those that apparently dealt with religious groups. The number of crosses were becoming a quick eyesore for the atheist.

In any matter, the reason Dornez was there was because she and Hellsing needed some form of insurance that it would be difficult to bring harm to Andy. There weren't that many women in Hellsing, and Seras was out with Alucard killing vampires. Andy had needed to go to her appointment with doctors and scientists that were quickly turning her into a guinea pig. Unfortunately, that included her wearing only (as far as anyone could see), shorts and a tank top. Her underthings weren't showing, but it was still fairly uncomfortable being this vulnerable.

"Natural?" Dornez asked, understandably wanting elaboration.

The doctor cleared his throat, "It means that there are antibodies of her immune system that appear to react most to vampire viruses found in their venom or blood. More specifically, the ones we found are hereditary. It means that someone in your direct bloodline had somehow come in contact with the material and their body found a way to adapt."

He turned to her again, "We will need to track down those in your family tree to discover the source, and see if we can replicate your abilities."

That, was going to be a problem. "I don't know my family tree. I was placed at a foster home as a newborn, with a note saying that my mother was unable to take care of me."

Andromeda had no hard feelings about that either. For a long time, it _did_ hurt, but not everyone could raise a child. There was always a chance her mother just didn't want her, but in childish dreams Andy believed that if her mother was able, she would've loved Andy, raised her.

The way she had phrased it was relatively neutral, but Andromeda hated the look of pity in the physician's eyes. "That complicates things. You have no idea, at all?"

"I have the letter in my belongings. I've already checked, but maybe you could find fingerprints?"

She gave Dornez the location of her own free will. It looked like there might be another selfish reason to be a part of all this. Dornez turned his back to her as she redressed, the doctors having removed the electrodes and gave her a solvent to remove some of the glue. According to the doctors, if they were being honest, they were trying to find out what her immunity did to her physically beyond just making a vaccine out of whatever made her be able to fight vampirism. After all, it would be fairly hazardous to make a vaccine without recognizing possible preexisting conditions tied to it, and the consequences of making such a decision.

Andy was just glad they weren't going to make her do an ambulatory EEG. While many were disciplined at the Hellsing base, it was easy to imagine how such a device could be greatly damaged in such a wild place.

She was excused to a dressing room, sighing as she began to change into more comfortable clothing.

That's when she heard cursing in a Scottish accent, and the door was burst in. It was a man with dark skin, rough blond hair, and light scruff. He wore glasses, what looked like a priest's uniform, and at his sides were swords. He looked ticked. Their eyes met, and she...She was trapped.

_ **The brief relief was gone as soon as it appeared, because the vampire had appeared. He growled, picking her up by the throat and shoving her into a wall. ** _

Damn it, why didn't the staff let her carry a gun in here? Her aim wasn't great, but it was a better option than having to deal with an obviously dangerous pervert or possible sexual assaulter.Andromeda threw her jacket at him.He was momentarily blinded and distracted long enough for her to not only get past him, but escape the room entirely.

"Wait, lass!"

She ignored him, immediately signing to the doctors and guards who had rushed. One of them wrapped their lab coats around her. There were various firearms directed at the man, and she watched him. Her emotions had slowly begun to return, and right now? She felt fear, confusion, and rage. The last one enabled her to glare at the stranger.

He stared at how her hands moved, face flushed with guilt. He held up his hands in a surrendering pose, her jacket still in his hands. "Whoa, I didn't mean to step in on the lass. I just got the room wrong. I just can't figure out how-"

Another group of doctors appeared. Behind them was Dornez, barely visible through the crowd. He was glowering in the stranger's direction, his gloves shifting. Andromeda shook her head, causing him to pause. It was then that she heard one of the physicians say, "[Mr. Anderson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxF4v5asYNc), the building was renovated, remember? Everything's changed."

The man cursed under his breath. He slowly approached, offering her jacket back to her, grimacing as she clutched the doctor's coat closer, warily stepping back. He pointedly mouthed his words, "_I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry."_

Wait, did he think she was deaf? She blinked in bewilderment, tentatively reaching out, then snatching her jacket back, clutching it to her chest. He pulled back his hand, looking a little hurt, but he wasn't pushing. Somebody put their hand on her back, leading her away from the guy. Dornez also shielded her, and for once, Andromeda didn't mind. He signed to her, "_Did he hurt you?"_

_"No, I was more startled than anything else," _she signed back. It was nice when others used sign language too. It was like a secret code, a layer of security sometimes. It also made things feel a little less lonely. "_Do you know him?"_

Dornez scowled, and it was not a look Andromeda was used to seeing on him. "He is one of the Iscariot, a branch of the Vatican that exterminates the supernatural."

So, they hunted vampires too? Hold on, "_Iscariot? As in [Judas Iscariot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPwKZ3CRPKM)?* The disciple that betrayed Jesus Christ for thirty pieces of silver?"_

The butler nodded, "Where we only hunt those who have committed wrongs, they hunt _all_ supernatural entities."

Was Dornez not going to explain why a branch of the Vatican was named after one of the most hated figures in Catholicism? No? Oh shit, "_Am I considered a supernatural being? I have immunity against vampires, which isn't normal."_

He chuckled, "If anything, they might gain interest in your abilities, so to speak. That man? He heals as quickly, if not more so, than many supernatural beings. They aren't above altering themselves or seeking out powers against those they perceive to be monsters."

Andromeda had so many questions now, and she very much doubted they could all be answered. "_Why is he here?"_

"I wouldn't doubt if it had something to do with his own abilities. It is unknown to us if his healing is natural or not. Regardless, it would require monitoring, and treatments." He paused, "Once they discover your existence, they will want to meet you, or at least see you. Who knows, they may come to revere you as a saint."

That was doubtful. But the idea of having to see that guy again? That was going to be massively awkward.

Oh great.

...Oh shit.

"_Don't the female saints usually get [burned at a stake](https://www.history.com/this-day-in-history/joan-of-arc-martyred) or [beheaded](https://www.toptenz.net/10-female-saints-decapitated-faith.php)?"_

Dornez remained silent, which wasn't a good sign.

Oh _fuck_.

* * *

"You're flinching too much."

Andromeda arched a brow at Alucard through her shooting glasses. He drifted down weightlessly from his high perch. He reminded Andy of a ghost in that manner. He didn't touch her, but merely leaned over, inspecting her position and form.

"You're too stiff. It'll hurt your hands more than anything, or it'll make it harder to grip so that the bullets will aim at you instead of the intended target."

Slowly, he reached for her, searching her expression for permission. She let him reposition her grip. She still questioned a great deal about him, who he was, and what he did. One of the few things she picked up on though was that he was a good marksman, and a skilled fighter in several kinds of weaponry. If he had been Vlad Tepes, the guns would be newer to him, but the other tools might feel natural. Was that why he picked guns? To challenge himself? Perhaps he found it more thrilling to control something so dangerous.

As for Andromeda, she felt ambivalent towards guns. She had heard enough tales of mass and school shootings to understand how people could misuse these things. Alucard didn't do such things that she had seen thus far, but that may be Sir Integra's doing more than anything else.

His breath brushed against her ear. Creepy. "Relax."

Kind of hard when there was a pervert than was starting to wander into inappropriate touching. Focusing though, she merely stepped on his foot before taking up his advise as best she could. Her aim improved greatly. Turning back to face him, she narrowed her eyes. The crimson fucker was just smirking at her. "Isn't that better?"

Damn it, he was taking advantage of her inability to speak. She signed a gesture to thank him, but on her way past him she took out her writing board, "_I deal with enough people copping feels on me. Do that again, and you will not like the consequences."_

He actually looked at her in surprise before placing his gloved hands in his coat, "And what would you do?"

"_Telling you would be strategically detrimental,"_ she wrote sagely.

Alucard bent down, peering into her eyes. "Fair enough. So, who has been harassing you?"

Why did it matter to him? "_You."_

It couldn't be easy to make him uncomfortable, but Andromeda did.

"Not just me," Alucard responded. "And despite what you may think of me, I have rarely done anything of that nature when it comes to you." She didn't know what face she made, but it made him ask, "What is it?"

_"Why are you nice to me? You argue with your 'Draculina' ,as you call her, you find loopholes to defy Integra and Dornez, and you purposefully try to intimidate those you're supposed to work with. Considering that I may have a hand in the genocide of vampires, I thought you would act far differently."_

He didn't say anything for a while. "There are few people I respect. The few include my master and Dornez. The police girl-"

"_Seras."_

"Police girl," he insisted, "Is a fledgling and one that needs to adopt her truer nature, but I respect her attachment to humanity." He really did have some appreciation for humanity then. "'And then there's you. You also clung to your humanity, but you also tried to save the humanity of others. You fought against impossible odds, and when you saw me, I could see that you recognized what I was. I saw the way you tensed, but did not freeze. Not everyone can retain that ability."

And here Andromeda thought she was just spare blood. Actually, Alucard didn't mention Andromeda's blood at all. That was a surprise.

Still, the voice of experience didn't escape her.

_ **“I am glad you found your way in here, for I am sure there is much that will interest you. These companions”—and he laid his hand on some of the books—“have been good friends to me, and for some years past, ever since I had the idea of going to London, have given me many, many hours of pleasure. Through them I have come to know your great England; and to know her is to love her. I long to go through the crowded streets of your mighty London, to be in the midst of the whirl and rush of humanity, to share its life, its change, its death, and all that makes it what it is..."** _

Despite having nefarious desires in the novel, Dracula did seem to respect humanity on some level. There were moments he had even acknowledged the main characters' bravery and determination. It could have been sarcastic or part of his series of lies, but it was becoming clearer to see that he could earnestly believe in those words.

Thinking carefully, she took out one of the novels from her bag. He needed stimulation, and this might be of a safer kind. She raised it up first so that he could see it, and then set it on the bench, walking away. She didn't shove it or force it on him, and he could simply take it if he so wished.

Later, she found a note with scrawl that wasn't quite like other forms of handwriting she had seen before. It reminded her of calligraphy, or the kind of writing one might find in medieval scripts. It was rugged and beautiful all at once.

_You never answered my question._

Andromeda snorted, and wrote on it, "_I'm offended that you regard me as that feeble. Were you speaking lies about my capability earlier? Here I was beginning to think you were different, but you're turning out to be rather unimpressive. Prove otherwise, and I might consider telling you."_

Absorbing what she wrote, she added, "Y_ou shed enough blood. I'd rather no one have to on my account."_

* * *

"The book was satisfactory."

Andromeda kept reading her own novel. She changed it away from _Dracula_ to lessen the chaos in everyone's lives. Alucard was usually miffed whenever he found her reading it. She was about to write a reply when he held up his hand, halting her.

His hands and fingers moved with stunning clarity. "_Why did you give me a [Modest Proposal](https://www.gutenberg.org/files/1080/1080-h/1080-h.htm)?"_

Honestly, it was because she felt it fit multiple aspects of him as Alucard and Dracula. He seemed more like a classical kind of man, and not just because he was a vampire. He had an old soul, one who found appreciation in such things. That, and he liked messing with people. "_I thought you might enjoy it. It was either that, or Shakespeare."_

He wrinkled his nose, "Which play?"

"_[Macbeth.](http://shakespeare.mit.edu/macbeth/full.html)"_

Then again, that might fit Alucard quite a[ bit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHZPve0b1c0). Still, it was something popular, and for some reason a _Modest Proposal_ was lesser known.

Alucard was about to say something else when a small burst of giggles echoed within the plane. He watched Pip and Seras talking to one another, the two enjoying each other's company. It felt innocent despite how flirtatious and how inappropriate the mercenary could be. 

She tilted her head, "_You don't approve?"_

_"Approve?" _Andromeda gave him a knowing look. "_...He is undeserving."_

More like Alucard was feeling a tad protective. Andromeda rolled her eyes, "_Deserving is in the eye of the beholder. And more than that, this kind of thing isn't about deserving, but choice. Would you take that from her?"_

He leaned back, his sign language a bit impressive considering how little he knew. Had he been practicing? You_ approve?"_

Andy shrugged, "_I think, no matter how foolish it may seem, that this is their decision to make, not ours."_

"_That's not what I meant."_

Turned out the world liked interrupting Alucard, as the plane's speakers announced that they were close to their destination. The mode of transportation was disturbing in that everything was too expensive and fancy for Andromeda's taste. It felt fake, and far too fragile.

At she learned that vampires can drink alcohol. That wasn't blood he was drinking, but actual wine, and one she was afraid to touch. Did this mean vampires could get drunk? How would that even work when he doesn't have a heartbeat? Did that do anything for him besides aesthetics? She had way too many questions. He had offered it, and she politely declined. She certainly didn't know to feel about him holding the glass so expertly. If she tried holding a glass like that, she'd probably break it, or treat it like a teacup with her pinky out instinctively. Besides, she never really tested how she could retain alcohol. She had a couple sips in past formal events, but there were reasons she preferred to be the designated driver.

As for why they were on the plane at all, the Iscariot had requested an audience. Integra said that there was no indication that they knew of Andromeda, but she was being brought just in case, and because she was cooped up to much to the point where she had even written, "_Bawk bawk,"_ on her board.

"_Why do you keep referring to Seras as 'police girl'?"_

_"Because that's what she is, until she embraces who and what she is."_ He watched his fledgling for a moment longer. "_She's not a true vampire yet, and retains more of her humanity. Her human self from before was a police girl, someone too inexperienced to be a woman but wanted to protect people."_

So, calling her 'police girl' was a bit of a backhanded compliment? Would Seras always be a police girl in his eyes? How did he view Seras, truly?

The rumble of the engine made her wince with its high pitched noises. Vampires were supposed to have sensitive hearing, but Alucard bared through it with little difficulty, unlike Seras. Pip snorted with a soft smile, not holding her, but patting her head. Yeah, those guys weren't subtle at all.

And speaking of vampire/human romances, what about [Alucard or Dracula](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=noLKTNmmy10)?

Vlad Tepes had two wives, the first unknown noble, and the second being Princess Justina Szilágyi de Horogszeg of Hungary, sometimes known as[ Ilona](https://www.historyofroyalwomen.com/ilona-szilagyi/ilona-szilagyi-draculas-wife/)**. **The first wife committed suicide by jumping out of a tower, and said, "would rather have her body rot and be eaten by the fish of the Argeş than be led into captivity by the Turks." She had birthed him a son before her death. His name was Mihnea, and later became known as Mihnea the Evil.

Ilona gave him two sons, one named after him, and the other's name lost to time. As for other romance, the men of the time knowingly cheated on wives and were typically promiscuous. Dracula's heir had been born outside of wedlock, by another woman.

Then there was what happened to one woman who claimed to have been pregnant with Dracula's child. Lots of people thought being staked was bad? The woman had been torn apart alive, and some sources claimed she had been burned as well among other forms of torture.

Interesting fact, a child born out of wedlock could still be considered a legitimate heir to the throne.

In any case, there there was the Bram Stoker version of Dracula and the stories' many iterations. 

_ **...Lucy walks more than ever, and each night I am awakened by her moving about the room. Fortunately, the weather is so hot that she cannot get cold; but still the anxiety and the perpetually being wakened is beginning to tell on me, and I am getting nervous and wakeful myself. Thank God, Lucy’s health keeps up. Mr. Holmwood has been suddenly called to Ring to see his father, who has been taken seriously ill. Lucy frets at the postponement of seeing him, but it does not touch her looks; she is a trifle stouter, and her cheeks are a lovely rose-pink. She has lost that anæmic look which she had. I pray it will all last.** _

It didn't last, and innocent Lucy had died, becoming a vampire. Many incarnations and interpretations included ideas that Dracula had raped her, and not just drank her blood.

And Mina? For some reason people typically claimed her to be the reincarnation of one of his [wives](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BKCOtj8Apk). Many believed that she loved him in turn. However, if one read the book, they would find that not easily the case.

_ **Van Helsing, Art, and I moved forward to Mrs. Harker, who by this time had drawn her breath and with it had given a scream so wild, so ear-piercing, so despairing that it seems to me now that it will ring in my ears till my dying day. For a few seconds she lay in her helpless attitude and disarray. Her face was ghastly, with a pallor which was accentuated by the blood which smeared her lips and cheeks and chin; from her throat trickled a thin stream of blood; her eyes were mad with terror. Then she put before her face her poor crushed hands, which bore on their whiteness the red mark of the Count’s terrible grip, and from behind them came a low desolate wail which made the terrible scream seem only the quick expression of an endless grief. Van Helsing stepped forward and drew the coverlet gently over her body, whilst Art, after looking at her face for an instant despairingly, ran out of the room.** _

That kind of thing could, and would not be excused.

Neither man was good, yet one could argue they were righteous in many of the things they did. Historians debated about how the people may have favored [Vlad](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=noFJty95fDA) for freeing them from essentially dictatorship, and a loyal follower of faith.

Alucard? He didn't seem the faithful type. If he was Vlad Tepes and Dracula, was there a chance he had lost that faith when he was executed?

"We've arrived," Dornez said.

She frowned, and Alucard caught it, his question wordless. She sighed, signing, "_Integra and Dornez already know this, but I encountered one of their members at my last appointment." _Dare she tell him that Anderson saw her without her shirt on? He'd likely tease her for that, or lecture for letting her guard down. "_It was, odd. I don't think he knew who or what I was."_

"Why would it be an incident?"

Shit. She was glad Dornez and the others moved swiftly off the plane, so that she wouldn't have to tell Alucard what happened. It was an honest accident, but not only was it embarrassing, but it made her feel defenseless. She hated that feeling so much.

* * *

Integra, Dornez, Seras, and Alucard went to meet with the Iscariot at the other part of the museum while Andromeda toured with Pip, the fact that they both knew sign language helping immensely.

They were distracted for a bit when loud voices broke out in the direction where the other members had gone to, and the two looked to see Seras leading a group of elderly people between Hellsing and the presumed Iscariot. Why did Alucard have his guns out? And, fuck, why was that guy there and why did he have his swords out? Unfortunately, Andromeda and Pip were behind the Iscariot. When Alexander Anderson turned around, their gazes met, recognition flaring. her cheeks burned against her will. At first her hand reached for her gun, but her instincts took over, reminding her of the last time they met. She wasn't cornered, but she didn't need to make an incident here in any way. She walked away quickly, not running, but not walking at a pace one might consider relaxed, or even reasonable. Pip called after her, trying to get her to stop.

"Shit!" That was a Scottish accent. Please don't say he was following her. She tentatively took a peek over her shoulder. Yes, yes he was. Gritting her teeth,and glared with venom as he stood there. her hand was on the butt of her gun. This guy knew how to fight, and according to rumors he was a match against Alucard. So her chances of survival weren't great, but damn it all if she surrendered easily.

"You better be prepared to fire, lass. Do you mean it?"

Then he seemed to remember she used sign language, assuming she was deaf. Pip stood beside Andromeda, his hand resting on the weapon at his side. "I suggest you leave her alone."

"I just, can you translate that I didn't mean to do what I did?"

Pip glanced between her and Alexander, signing to her, "_Should I know something?"_

"_During my last visit he saw me changing back into my normal clothing,"_ she signed reluctantly. "_I don't think he meant it, but he certainly stared longer than he should. I guess I should expect that of some priests."_

Pip made a choked noise, angrier and more way than he had been earlier. "_What do you want to do?"_

"_I want to shoot him,"_ Andromeda signed, stopping him when he started to pull out his gun. "_But it was an accident. I just don't want to get near him."_

"...She knows it was an accident, but she wants you to stay away," Pip uttered lowly, eyes narrowed at Alexander.

He held his hands up in the air, "Fair enough. I have to ask, are you with Hellsing?"

Anderson sounded prepared to start a fight, his expression changed.

Oh great. At least she didn't have to answer. Instead, a really creepy guy with purple eyes - was he wearing contacts - and silver hair in a ponytail approached. "She is, but we are not to harm her on order of the Pope." The Pope knew about her? He stepped closer, only halting because Pip stopped him. The man had a smile that sent unpleasant shivers up and down her spine. He was far more terrifying than Anderson. Were all members of the Iscariot like this? "You are Andromeda Stewart, are you not?"

Slowly, she nodded, reluctant to inform him of anything. He took her hand instead of letting her offer it, and he kissed the back of her hand. She was going to seriously need sanitizer after this.

"[Enrico Maxwell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdmNkNhoQ-s). It's a pleasure to meet the woman whose blood can put an end to vampires." It took a lot not to flinch. She did pull away her hand from his grasp, which had clung on longer than she would have ever liked. He wasn't outwardly offended, but Alexander was puzzled, and a little shocked. "Do visit our church sometime. We would be more than glad to have your company."

Oh dear lord she wanted to gag so much. He was like one of those snake oil, car salesmen. He walked past her then, and Andromeda, as soon as he was away, jogged over to the nearest wiping station and scrubbed her hand vigorously. Her skin turned far darker, and almost bloodied. "Andy?"

She wheezed, holding herself. She had known there would be people that would try to mooch off her, or even try to convince her to go elsewhere, but even though she had so many questions about those around her, they didn't grab her or speak to her in manners so fake. She'd been to churches before, she had respect for a great many religions even if she didn't carry their faiths. But this? That didn't feel right at all.

Pip touched her shoulder, his French accent thick with worry. "Did he hurt you?"

"_No. It just felt wrong." _She paused, "_Very wrong."_

Dornez joined them, and explanations were exchanged. They _had_ been called to speak about the incident in her town, and the question of a possible cure. There was also the chance of the Iscariot being able to locate files and other information tied to an incident at Hellsing.

_"Is this your general meeting place with them?"_

"It's neutral territory," Dornez affirmed. "And territory within the public eye as to prevent further conflict." That makes sense. They had also brought their most dangerous members to protect their own. "Alucard and Seras were rather disturbed when they heard of the previous incident with Anderson."

Shit. Andromeda wished she could groan. "_And experience Alucard's endless teasing with him having another reason to get into a fight? I didn't think that would be wise."_

There was something odd about Walter when the butler said, "It's unwise to keep secrets from him in general."

* * *

"So, it was Anderson?"

Andromeda did not have the patience or energy to deal with this. She gave him one warning, "_Drop it."_

"And if I don't?"

Even to her surprised, her bullet made it to where his heart should have been. She hadn't been entirely relaxed, but she had been less tense because of her rage over her fear. "_Next time, it goes into your head."_

Damn it, why did he like that?! The bastard was smirking. "I look forward to it."

It took her a moment to decide what she wanted to do. It was stupid, foolish, and a bit selfish. Inhaling and exhaling, she signed, "_I need to get rid of some pent up energy, and I need to learn how to fight. Everyone else is going easy on me. I think they don't want to lose or damage their 'asset'. I don't want to be vulnerable again."_

He tilted his head, "Do you have any idea how powerful I am?"

_"No, and that's exactly why I'm asking. You're someone I can't easily anticipate, and stronger than anything I've seen. If I can at least protect myself a little from you, then I can do a lot more with anyone else who wants to hurt me."_

Andy really, really wanted to slap that smirk off his face. He didn't even tell her to get ready, instead dissipating into shadow. She twisted, aiming behind herself and making her mark in his forehead before jumping backwards. He began applauding, and she didn't know if he was genuinely impressed, or merely amused. She was no Alexander Anderson, in terms of experience or strength, but she had to start somewhere.

Something shut down in her, and she found herself utterly calm.

There was growling behind her, and she barely rolled out of the way of a giant dog with countless eyes, its fur ruffling. It was snarling at her, its [body language](https://www.wikihow.com/Understand-Your-Dog%27s-Body-Language) informing her where and when it might strike. She had managed to grab a stake as she did, trying to be as subtle as possible as she put it in her pocket. The sound of a bullet went off, and she wasn't able to dodge it no matter how she tried, trying to avoid the dog. It almost stalled her, but she pushed through it, convincing herself to pretend it was like a cramp. It burned and some areas were numb, so it really wasn't like that, but the pain was almost similar in strength at times. Alucard sat down, monitoring what she was doing. More than a few times, she got hurt, his sadistic smile growing in contrast to the studious crinkling by his eyes.

The dog disappeared and she shakingly stood up, Alucard walking closer to her, expecting at attack. He thought she would act in anger or fear, going to lecture her about her emotions getting the best of her. She rolled her sleeves back, the needle marks showing. It was also something people did when it fights so that their sleeves wouldn't get dirty or caught in anything. It made it harder to tackle.

_ **Dornez smiled at Integra, "She walks like her father."** _

_ **Andromeda asked what he meant, and Dornez chuckled, "It's known as the Hellsing walk. It shows strength, and causes one to question the person who uses it less."** _

There was a past with Alucard and the Hellsings. Integra controlled him, and so did her father, and maybe generations before. He may respect Integra, but it was obvious she bore control over him. It was highly likely that it was the same for whoever brought him into the organization. Something deep down in him made him anxious around the Hellsings and of needles. The implications were worrying.

Alucard stopped and narrowed his eyes, focused on the weapon in her hand, but also glimpsing at her arms, growing steadily paler. She slowly stalked towards him, having practiced how to walk like Integra. His form had gone stiff, hints of confusion there as he tried to understand what was happening. She wouldn't tell anyone, but he also took part of a step back.

When she was close enough, she dropped her weapons his eyes flicking away. She took her chance and [clapped loudly](https://youtu.be/bgtgI66Fwvo?t=198) in front of his face. Andromeda's hands burned from how loud and forceful she had to make it. His eyes widened, and he faltered for the barest of milliseconds, his dog reappearing. Andromeda twisted around him, both pointing the stake at the vampire's chest, prepared to make the kill, and catching the gun to fire at the gun into its muzzle.

All three were breathless, and she started to fall in exhaustion, only for Alucard to help her stand. "You planned that. You let yourself be harmed."

"_I needed you to let down your guard_," she admitted. "_Fear and intimidation works for those who are powerful, which is difficult for me to do."_

The problem was, was it right to use what little she knew of Alucard against himself? Using one's trauma and psychological damage was cruel, and she wouldn't always be able to-

She jumped when she felt a rough, long tongue licking at the bullet wound at her shoulder, Alucard's grip on her restraining her greatly. Fear flowed through her, followed by anger. She jabbed his face with her elbow, and shot it with holy bullets. A short distance away she glared, having thought they had stopped to rest, but now she believed they were continuing the sparring session.

He sighed, gesturing to where the bullet had gone through and through. The wound was sealing itself. She looked back at him in confusion. "Some vampire fluids, including saliva, can heal. However, take too much, you'll turn or cause permanent damage that will make life a living Hell." That partially explained how Mina hadn't turned as soon as Lucy did in the books, along with a few other details. He grinned, "I applaud your reflexes, and your strategy to defeat me. It won't always work, but it's a start."

Was he giving her a compliment? She squinted at him in disbelief, before her eyes widened at the sight of something smoking off his tongue. He was also alarmed, then that despicable grin of his grew.

"Ah, your blood is poisonous. Excellent." Good to note. She looked around quickly, racing to grab a medical kit when he caught her by the shoulder. "It's not enough to kill, or truly harm me. However, it would be useful against enemies."

Right, because Alucard was basically a god. Seriously, how did the Hellsing Organization get a hold of him?

Frowning, she still got out the medical kit. He was puzzled when she gave him a couple of band aids while she tugged down her sleeves. He could interpret that how he wished. 

"_Good night, Alucard and thank you."_

He nodded, watching her leave.

* * *

Who and what was Alucard?

It was clearer that he was Dracula at least. The Vlad Tepes part was still debatable, but Andromeda was slowly learning.

Alucard was Dracula, and somehow had been captured by the Hellsing family, whereupon they used him to hunt his own kind.

He had a fear of needles, which may be involved with the Hellsings.

Despite how he'd been described in the books, and although he was a pervert, he backed off when told and didn't force anything. He also had respect for female figures, namely Integra and Seras.

He also appreciated certain traits found in humanity, which meant he wasn't so harsh on his fledgling as some might believe him to be. In the past, if her hunch was correct, he had once found humanity useless.

Alucard certainly enjoyed violence, but even when they spared, she could tell he was being careful. He even tried to heal her afterwards.

Her hand wandered to the shoulder that had been shot.

By both of their statuses and respective abilities, it was logical that they should have been natural enemies, yet here they were as allies.

The vampire was self-deprecating, and didn't care when he was hurt. Some might call the latter as part of being narcissist. In some ways, they would be right, but sure narcissists had difficulty acknowledging others were perceptibly better than them. 

So much was the same and pointed to commonality in the past, but there was also polarity to the past and the present. If Alucard was who she suspected him to be, then what happened to change him so? Was it all just Hellsing? Was there something else?

Andy tugged back her sleeves to look at her marks. Man, she was going to be sore.

At least what she was doing was voluntary. Keeping someone bound, chained? No matter who they were or what they did, that was monstrous. The image of her blood burning him stuck in her mind, as did how she shot him. Was she just as monstrous? For someone who others might consider to be holy, she wasn't saint-like in any way. It was a relief those at Hellsing tried to treat her as a human instead of a decoration to place on a pedestal. She was almost thankful that Alucard was a little different, even if it meant getting shot. Ouch.

Her fingers stroked the cover of Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. Even if the vampire she knew was this person once, he wasn't entirely the same individual. No, he wasn't good or kind, but he was decent, if only in minuscule amounts. In her experience, decency was more valuable than being good or kind. Good was full of mistakes and intentions that hurt. Kind was full of falsehoods. Decency? That meant recognizing that things weren't always black or white, while considering what might be best in any situation not just for selfish reasons, but for others.

Taking the aged book in hand, she opened to the cover page, seeing an illustration of the monster, and the picture she had placed in of Vlad the Impaler.

If these three were the same person, could those crimes ever be forgiven? Was that why he was imprisoned, caged, chained? Did he ever regret the things he did? Did he hate himself for what he did?

Was he really the monster she grew up reading about?

Andromeda's foster parents weren't bad, but they did fall asleep often while watching crime shows late at night. Andromeda used to go downstairs to escape the hollowness in the upper floors, not wanting to be alone. The first time she saw one of those shows, it was based on criminals in history. The very first was Vlad Tepes, who was followed by Josef Stalin, and Adolf Hitler. They were considered among the worst dictators in history.

That was how she got invested in crime shows, horror, mysteries, and psychology for the rest of her life. She wanted to understand why people did those kinds of things, what was normal, and how to deal with that kind of situation.

It wasn't long after on a Halloween that she saw a movie on [Dracula](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iINX3PCeMgk). The first version she had ever seen was the vintage with Christopher Lee. Some of the first thoughts she had was that the blood looked fake, only to find out years later it was more realistic than she imagined due to the oxidation of blood. She had also thought the costume goofy, but somewhat fashionable. She always found books better than movies though, and Dracula was no exception.

She used to wonder if it was wishful thinking that Alucard could be Vlad Tepes or Dracula, the figures having been some inspiration for her to try to make the world a little better. 

And now? She might be working with one of the worst evils the Earth has ever seen, to commit genocide.

Andy's inner child was kind of disappointed in her now.

In another life, she and Alucard would have been enemies, if only she tried to fight him or run away, pending if he spared her. Maybe she would've joined the Iscariot, scarred by her trauma with vampires. She might have even fought alongside that pervert of a priest and psychologically disturbed boss. But, it was those seven to ten seconds that she made a choice, the kind that he could've said or done anything to make her fear him, to hate him.

Yet, in the current place she was in, she found she wouldn't change what happened. Andromeda was still apprehensive about working with him, especially with all the clues pointing to who and what he was, but she wasn't afraid.

...Yep, she definitely had more than a few screws loose.

Who knew? Maybe that crazy part of her was genetic too.

...

..

.

_ **Truly there is no such thing as finality. Not a week since I said "Finis, and yet here I am starting fresh again, or rather going on with the same record...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It's a theory of mine that in this universe, Judas may have regretted what he'd done and seeked forgiveness, which might be why the organization of his goes through such extremes. A lot of the people in there are sinners, but they claim to sin in the act of God.
> 
> The original version of Alexander Anderson wasn't religious at all, but he joined the church for varying reasons, which the Hamilton parody made by Four Star based off of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be including shorts or fun tidbits in some of the Chapter Notes from here on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing?"
> 
> How stupid did Andromeda want to be? Evidently, very. She signed,_"I was listening to some music earlier from a musical? And I think some of the songs in Dracula and his namesake, Vlad Tepes? They suit him."_
> 
> "You mean Dracula the Musical?"
> 
> Andromeda arched a brow, and pressed play on her computer, turning up the volume.
> 
> Walter was bombarded by pop music.
> 
> "Listen up, let me tell you a story! A story that you think you've heard before! We know you know our names and our fame and our faces! Know all about the glories and the disgraces! I'm done 'cause all this time I've been just one word in a stupid rhyme...!"
> 
> "What is this?" Walter choked out.
> 
> Andromeda hoped he wouldn't have a stroke.
> 
> _"A musical about Henry the VIII's six wives. Ooh, wait for it."_
> 
> "Divorced. Beheaded. Died! Divorced. Beheaded. Survived!"
> 
> "Ah, and how does this relate to the Infamous Count Dracula, or Vlad Tepes? Both?"
> 
> Andy shrugged, getting out a piece of paper:
> 
> _Catherine of Aragon = Vlad Tepes III's First Wife , a noblewoman, who goes unnamed/unrecognized. Oh, and her child was barely recognized either._
> 
> _Anne Boleyn = Woman who claimed to have Vlad's child/heir. He denied said such a child existed and literally tore her apart. I count that as beheaded._
> 
> _Jane Seymour = Ilona who gave him multiple sons and died, pending the source was arguably the one person he truly loved._
> 
> _Anna of Cleves = Three vampire bride(s) he kept as trophies for their aesthetic. He rejected them because they didn't fit what he thought they'd be. He effectively threw them away and left them despite being queens of the castle. I count that as being divorced. _
> 
> _Katherine Howard = Lucy Westenra, was desired by multiple men, wanted a place to belong, wanted a real relationship, was forced to be with a man of higher status against her will, and was killed despite being the victim._
> 
> _Catherine Parr= Mina Harker nee Murray is the only noted one who made it out alive, and she did not want him at all. She did what she could to survive._
> 
> _"Oh, and all of their individual stories are forgotten because a major male figure gets all the attention, reducing their roles and contributions in written history. Not to mention how some of the relationships were overly romanticized to make him seem more appealing, completely ignoring written evidence to the contrary."_
> 
> Walter opened and closed his mouth multiple times, eyes.
> 
> _"Tell me I'm wrong."_
> 
> The butler remained very, very silent. "...I'm going to fetch a nice bottle of brandy now."

"Is this safe?"

Andromeda Stewart was near breathless as she fired her gun at Alucard's head. Her aim went right between his brows and he nonchalantly pulled it out, much to the disgust of the soldiers and mercenaries around them. For some reason, seeing this was a tad more disturbing than witnessing innards being ripped out.

The woman winced as she landed on the ground harshly.

"Don't forget to fall in triangular [formation](https://www.wikihow.com/Fall-Without-Hurting-Yourself)," Alucard instructed.

Andy nodded, fulfilling his instructions best she could. It was acknowledged that she wasn't the most graceful, but where she lacked experience and knowledge, she made up for with determination and focus. It was something the fighters could admire. She barely dodged a bullet, unnerving everyone. The first time they had seen it, there was a panic until Alucard gave her a bottle with some kind of clear liquid. It was the first time anybody had seen the girl blush, and she couldn't meet anyone's gazes. Alucard had been smirking, but when Andromeda's back was turned...

Nobody was going to comment on that look. They'd probably be killed for it.

"Take a break," Alucard said, the young woman surprisingly compliant. She shoved a couple of band aids at him, which he pocketed with an odd expression. She sat down, and while Alucard got a packet of blood (how was she so unfazed by that?!), Andromeda packed up her gear. "You need to replenish yourself."

She gave him an annoyed look before taking out a sandwich and water from her bag. The vampire scowled, "You're just as bad as the Police Girl."

No one else in the compound could flip him off. They were too afraid to. That's when she was tackled by a large dog with endless eyes. She stuck up her legs before falling backwards, managing to kick the beast off before picking up her gun and firing straight into its forehead like she had with Alucard. Both had hints of playful smiles before she hissed, touching her ribs. Alucard's concern showed through when she wasn't looking.

He stood up, reaching over to one of the eating stations, and getting her a steak sandwich with a salad bowl with dark greens and an egg. He called for Walter, insisting the human eat until he arrived. "You will rest for the next two days. No sparring."

That was sparring?!

Few of the people there knew sign language, but for most they had to guess as to what was going on. A lot of people thought the two would tolerate each other at best. Instead, though still on edge, there was some kind of understanding between them that was difficult to decipher. Were they friends? Enemies? Some odd blend of the two? They certainly weren't acquaintances anymore.

Dornez appeared, lecturing both, only mitigated by the instructions Alucard had given. "You're both insane. And you Miss, we should not risk you any more than we already have."

There was a flicker of sorrow, but she agreed, leaving. Alucard halted her by the doorway, whispering something as he gave her a band aid. Andromeda blinked in surprise, but accepted it. Instead of the vampire's burning gaze, the members of Hellsing and the Wild Geese were subject to a softer, warmer look.

Coins began flying.

"I thought he was into Seras?"

"What about Integra?"

"I thought he had a thing for Walter."

"Maybe it's a foursome?"

"Fivesome?"

There was a loud clearing of a throat, and all shrank back at seeing Dornez's steely glare. Wires were shining at his fingertips. "It is inappropriate to gamble over such trivialities. You represent Hellsing. You should behave as maturely as possible, and not as _children_." He left them, pausing to examine Alucard as the vampire watched Andromeda leaving. It was clear that the vampire was frustrated, perplexed, and ruminating on the view before him. "I see you were misfortune in your endeavors," Dornez remarked, not affected by the vampire's temperament. "Why _are_ you interested in her? Is it because of her blood?"

That was a factor, but not the primary one, and maybe just an added bonus.

No, that wasn't the reason why.

** _The woman stood, covered in ash, dust, and blood, unafraid as she looked at him, a makeshift stake in hand. Her eyes burned like the sunrise, searching him with a flare of recognition. She knew what he was. What would her reaction be? Her roughened hands tightened, her posture shifting for the shortest of seconds before decision flew through her. She stood calmly, checking her surroundings before nonchalantly cleaning herself up._ **

** _What changed so quickly?_ **

** _"You're a strange one, aren't you?"_ **

** _Her irritation was apparent, and though she knew what he was, she didn't try to attack him, or do anything to harm him. Had she met his kind before? How was she so calm? Even her heart, her pulse, showed no fear. As they tried to communicate, she was becoming weak, panting for breath, clearly exhausted. To his inner anger, the person with such light took out a weapon to end her life._ **

** _"What are you doing?" he asked, enraged that someone with such spark would destroy that light._ **

**_Tears were pouring as she mouthed words that shook him. "_** **I don't want to be them. I want to be me.** **_"_**

** _In less than a [minute](https://www.psychologicalscience.org/observer/how-many-seconds-to-a-first-impression), he realized he couldn't, wouldn't dare forget those eyes._ **

** _He learned she had no ties to vampires, at least none that she knew, puzzling him further. She willingly subjected herself to experimentation. She saw his multiple abilities that struck fear into so many, and acted casually. At first, he believed it to be a form of trauma, understandable for humanity, but at every turn she said or did things, even when she had emotions, that surprised him. Her cleverness and the words she couldn't speak out loud were astounding and captivating. He couldn't look away no matter how much he tried._ **

** _She never tried to control him, nor was she fearful of him. She didn't push, but she didn't lose her own fortitude. She did not act as an owner or subservient, but someone who stood tall while facing him, standing beside him, standing _with_ him._ **

** _Alucard was starting to realize that for the first time in so long, he desired companionship. He was not one to deny his desires or hide them. Even if it failed, he had always been caged in one form or another. He'd rather be able to make a choice, hold more freedom while he could._ **

** _Yet with his past, his foolish youth and later the erroneous choices he made to seek conquest once more, there was so much wrong. He had wanted to feel alive, to be something more, to stand up and change the world. And now? Those desires had been extinguished for so long. It was why he accepted his role so easily. This woman, Andromeda, awoke something he forgotten he had._**

** _Andromeda made him want to live again._ **

"It is not interest Walter," Alucard uttered.

**Y_ou shed enough blood. I'd rather no one have to on my account._**

He touched the bandages she continued to give him. "She is a human willing to fight monsters, and I?" He wouldn't lie, or hide it. Walter knew. "I am a monster."

* * *

"We found your mother."

Andromeda stared up, swallowing. Growing up, she had some yearning as to her past, but understood it did not dwell well to hope for the unlikely. One had to be practical. Everyone had some reason to give up a child, some better than others. She had let it all go, and now? It was haunting her. Waiting, she tentatively took the folder Integra offered. There was a picture of someone that looked a lot like her, but shorter, and a little less lackadaisical. She was conservative in taste of clothing, most of her form covered. Everything was neat and nearly spotless. Andromeda could've sworn she looked like a vintage advertisement for baking powder. Shit, she was wearing a huge cross on a chain around her neck.

"Christina Stewart, homemaker and wife to Jackson Stewart."

Looking back at the woman in the picture, Andromeda banged her head on the table. Great, the woman was Catholic. And she was named Christina? What would the woman even think about her daughter working with vampires and other sinners? Shit, what would she think about Andromeda's preferences? Andy was suddenly very glad at the prospect of having been given to foster care.

"Something wrong?"

_"I'm an atheist, my sexual preferences aren't straight, and I'm working with people they might've considered to be sinners. Oh, and the undead. I dread what might have happened if I had lived with them now."_

Thank goodness Integra was getting better at signing. Continually writing for hours on end was exhausting. "Yes, I could see how that might be a problem. In any case, we tested your DNA against hers. We found that she had no trace of any supernatural entities within her blood."

"_Where'd you get her DNA?"_

"Apparently, she'd been a blood donor." But blood wasn't kept long because it rots. "And she had her blood submitted for testing while she was alive out of worry, she had been given a virus."

Now there as something interesting. "_You used past tense. She's not alive, is she."_

Not a question, but a statement. Integra nodded, thanking Walter as he prepared tea. "No, she was murdered, by a vampire."

Great. "_So, what's the dramatic backstory then?"_

Andromeda took a sip of tea that Walter served, and while she sipped, Integra said, "That's just the thing, the one who killed her was your father."

Crap, she was choking on tea now! Did Integra do that on purpose. "_Wait, so I am half vampire? A dhampir?"_

"No, the trace amounts in your blood are too minuscule for that," Integra murmured, inspecting the reports from the research center. "And those are extremely rare. Not to mention they are like mules, unable to generate offspring due to their sterility. As described before, you likely gained it from an ancestor. The concern is, your father wasn't bitten."

Even Seras still had a bite mark, one that was probably permanent. If there was no bite mark, that meant he may have inherited whatever made him into a vampire. That meant she might have inherited it. And that meant...Shit. "_So whatever happened to him, could happen to me, and worse, any vaccine made."_

Anything made from her was under suspicion more than it had been before. "Indeed. We need you, as the last living relative, to grant us permission to exhume them, and test their DNA for any other indicators as to why you're immune, and your father wasn't."

Andromeda didn't hesitate in signing the form given to her. One could call it callous, but the two were strangers to her, and right now, she felt more empathy to the living rather than those long gone. Beyond that, Andromeda didn't want to change into anything other than human. As she did, she caught sight of a wedding photo of her parents. They hadn't been much older than her, maybe a little younger. Jackson Stewart had a bright smile, the goofy, happy kind. Christina the one made when joy didn't have to be restricted. Both were laughing. They looked so young, and so happy.

She imagined the young man becoming a vampire, the kind who couldn't control his instincts. She imagined him tearing out her mother's throat, feasting on his lover while the woman screamed and drowned in her own blood. No, Andromeda didn't want to become that at all.

But what were they like? Did they really love each other? Had they hoped for kids? What future had they wanted before everything fell apart? Her heart and throat felt like they were being weighed down as she returned the signed papers to Integra. Her fingers traced the picture for a moment, but she handed the folder back anyway. Dornez touched her shoulder, holding something out to her.

In his gloved hands was the picture, "You can have it. They are a part of you."

Were they? Something deep down grew, and it grew unpleasantly. How did they get such a bad ending when there was so much joy? Did her father change? Did he become abusive? Did neither want her for some defective reason? Did they want someone other than her? Had she really been so expendable? No, she shouldn't ponder over this. She shouldn't let her life be restrained by this, she wouldn't let it happen.

Swallowing, she pushed the photograph back into Walter's hands, signing as she trembled. Was it sorrow, confusion, fury? Andy didn't like these feelings, or what they were doing to her. "_I appreciate the gesture, but they've always been strangers." _Why should they intrude on her life more than they had already? _"I can't cling to something out of my reach. They're gone, and I won't follow them."_

Dornez frowned but placed the image in a safe place. That was fine, if there was any chance it could help with the investigation.

So, the closest possibility to finding someone else with her abilities or any other kind of vampirism, without being a vampire, may have just been shot down...Or had it?

The light bulb in her mind became a lighthouse.

Fuck, she was an idiot.

The answer had always been there.

* * *

** _"...It is an added joy to Mina and to me that our boy’s birthday is the same day as that on which Quincey Morris died. His mother holds, I know, the secret belief that some of our brave friend’s spirit has passed into him. His bundle of names links all our little band of men together; but we call him Quincey"...._ **

Mina Harker wasn't just cured of vampirism, but managed to have a kid, and the parents went the Harry Potter route of naming kids after people who were dead or dying. But Mina had been partially changed, so wouldn't there still be remnants of some kind? Something passed through to the next generation? Andromeda didn't think she was related to the Harkers, but she did know that she wasn't the first to be either immune or have a high tolerance against vampirism.

** _The knight appeared surprised, but answered anyways. "All humans have some high levels of tolerance or even immunity to various [viruses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFpVyUvTAbc) or diseases. You're one of the [rare people](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amySmIs-1o4) in the world that's ever had some sign of immunity. For how long it lasts, if it lasts at all, is undetermined."_ **

"Why do you still read that excuse for pilfered tripe?"

Yeah, Alucard hated this book. He also hated when she read [Carmilla](http://www.gutenberg.org/files/10007/10007-h/10007-h.htm). And [Nosferatu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FC6jFoYm3xs). And...

"_I'm evaluating multiple themes in the book including sexuality and misogyny," _Andromeda wrote, ended up tapping her writing utensil against her bottom lip before writing once more. "_You told me to rest, remember? This is one way to alleviate boredom."_

Andy had purposefully tried to avoid him seeing it since it bothered him, but every once in a while he caught her. Since it was right here and she was an idiot, she could ask the questions that might gain her some ease. It was something that had been bothering her for a long time now. Well, not that long considering she met them, what, a month ago? A little bit longer before that? She'd have to check. In any case, no matter the answer, Andromeda might be able to get some sleep.

"_Do you think Dracula was a rapist?"_

Yes, she was pushing for information. Maybe she was like Pandora in that regard, doing something phenomenally stupid for the sake of curiosity. Alucard scowled, his words barely more than a whisper, "Why do you say that?"

Yep, she pissed him off. But seeing as she already dug herself this deep, might as well finish digging her grave. _"In the book, he visits women, usually when they're unconscious, dreaming, or under hypnosis, and he literally takes their innocence by making them into vampires, or more pending the version of the tale. Thus, the women can't truly grant consent. It's usually symbolic, but some are far less subtle."_

There, she said it, kind of. It was the simplest way to put it, and Andy couldn't really talk. This was a close second. Alucard looked disturbed, eyes wide for a moment before he hid the expression behind his glasses. He'd been wearing those more and more around Andy. She wished he would tell her why, but there wasn't anything between the two to indicate that there was any real trust built. It made sense why he wouldn't say anything. And, she still hadn't told him of her suspicions of his identity, of what happened to him.

His hands were clenched. "I doubt he would have done[ that](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqcF5OIsqFw)."*

Andromeda froze, hearing something in his voice she hadn't expected. It wasn't a voice of regret, but something else entirely. It didn't necessarily mean Dracula didn't rape [Lucy](https://www.shmoop.com/dracula/lucy-westenra.html) or [Mina](https://www.shmoop.com/dracula/mina-murray-harker.html) or anyone else, but with those tones, there was now a thread of doubt sewn.

In history, Vlad Tepes the Impaler was one of four brothers, their father the equivalent of a ruler or lord in Wallachia. Vlad II's brother and heir to the throne had been killed. It took years for Vlad's father to regain the throne. All the while, Vlad and Radu were stuck with the Ottoman heir to the throne, who found Radu attractive, and with Vlad? She had read somewhere Vlad was rebellious and had a short temper. It wouldn't be that unbelievable if something happened to Vlad.

And if the three men she believed were the same turned out to be fact, then...

"_...Makes sense. It was a very misogynistic era where women weren't allowed to express their sexuality."_ Alucard raised a brow, and Andromeda flipped the pages to a specific series of passages. "_And it is a horror story, so this might have meant to be an example of the 'perfect woman', and what happens when such perfection is denied. And what greater monster is there than a rapist? They tend to convince people not to be liberal with their desires."_

The tenseness in Alucard dissipated, just a little. For a moment, Andromeda could've sworn she saw a hint of sorrow. It was a good thing she barely felt anything right now. He might think she pitied him. It was weird, still having a moral compass but barely feeling anything at all. It certainly felt like she was half dead. Was there a way to control what was happening to herself?

"Any other questions?"

He was genuinely curious about her opinions, her questions, her theories. 

_"You don't find my questions annoying?"_

"I do, but I'd rather you stay alive."

Why? "_Explain."_

"The vampires you faced are fake, pale imitations of true vampires," Alucard answered. "They are annoying, as a cicada might be. Loud, unseen, and though unable to harm me, they are annoying. A true vampire is more difficult to face, and there will be more coming after you."

It was a factual statement. But more than that, she sensed something else. No, best not to comment on it. He had so many opportunities to kill her already. Beyond that, he had to know she couldn't truly take him on. From what she heard, that Anderson guy from Iscariot might be able to, but otherwise? The vampire seemed undefeatable. Which begged the question, he wasn't this powerful in the book, and a mortal had been able to take him down. How did he become so strong?

** _There was a past with Alucard and the Hellsings. Integra controlled him, and so did her father, and maybe generations before. He may respect Integra, but it was obvious she bore control over him. It was highly likely that it was the same for whoever brought him into the organization. Something deep down in him made him anxious around the Hellsings and of needles. The implications were worrying._ **

Her hands gripped onto the book a smidgen harder. Did they experiment on him? As she was being experimented on? Except, she doubted he was ever willing. Closing the cover, she stood up, waving her hand to the greenhouse nearby. It was where the kitchen staff gathered ingredients. There were also all kinds of flowers and little things that weren't used in the kitchen. She'd seen some soldiers and mercenaries wander it.

"_Take a [walk](https://youtu.be/NZuqUofH6D4?t=107) with me?"_

Alucard followed her, Andromeda setting the book back on the table so she could sign. Inside, they walked. She asked questions, and Alucard answered best he could. She'd call it odd that no one else entered if she didn't remember how most feared the person she was beside.

Unsure of herself, she looked at the moon as she signed, "_Do you miss your old life? Your human life? You had to have had one."_

"[Never](https://youtu.be/Nz99eINIB-M?t=83)," he uttered hoarsely, something haunted in his eyes. That was a bit of a surprise, considering how much he enjoyed violence. He didn't elaborate further, and she didn't expect him to. "Do you miss yours?"

She should've expected that. Shrugging, she answered, "_A little I suppose. There were some good people, but not many friends, and barely that. It was rather dull, and without a voice, your value tends to matter less."_

He nodded, "You heard about your parents?"

What was this, a therapy session? And from Dracula? Wait, nothing was concrete so she shouldn't jump to conclusions. "_It wasn't important before. I grew up in a place full of orphans, all of us left behind, given up, lost, etcetera. I was lucky because I had decent foster parents, but they were usually exhausted and couldn't pay very much attention. I was normally left to my own devices. I wondered sometimes about my biological parents, but I didn't want to fixate on it. I didn't want to fixate on _them_."_

"Do you hate them?"

It took a moment to gather the words. "_I didn't growing up. I figured everyone has a reason to do that kind of thing, for better or worse. Now that I know something about who and what they were, I don't think my childhood would have been nearly as stable as the I had."_

Why did he want to know this anyways? It had nothing to do with training, or their respective goals. Andy wasn't against telling people this stuff, it wasn't a secret, but it was strange that he wanted to at all.

_"Alucard."_ She had made up a sign name for him. She could've used the sign for [vampire](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/VAMPIRE/7005/1), which was basically tapping two fingers on the side of the throat, but even if they were the same person in the past, she recognized the two weren't the same now. So, she made a similar sign, but with an [A](https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=2460) instead of the two fingers. He had found it amusing the first time she showed him, along with the other sign names for the Hellsing members. "_I need to ask something of you."_

His expression changed immediately to something more serious as he listened. Was she making a deal with the devil? Inhaling, she signed, "_If I turn, and I can't destroy myself, I want you to do it. You're one of few I doubt would ever falter."_

He grit his teeth, ready to say so many things. She could see it in him, but he paused before looking away. "...As you wish."

Adromeda knew he wasn't looking, and probably wasn't going to pay attention unless she did something. He was bending down to pick up something. So, she did something even more stupid than usual. He was annoyingly tall, so it wasn't as if she could reach his cheek while he stood. Instead, she reached for his gloved hand, and kissed the back of it. He tensed but didn't move his hand as she let go. In fact, he stared at it before staring at her.

It took a LOT not to blush in embarrassment. Kissing the cheek or hand was typically a sign of showing thanks though, so it worked? Right? Shit, did she just make this awkward? Better leave. "_Thank you."_

She took a step back then, starting to walk away when Alucard called, “Andromeda?”

Why didn’t she feel irritated when he said her name? But she had been numb as of late. Yet, there was a flicker. “_Yes?”_

There was longing there, and not the one filled with bloodlust. Dhe just couldn't figure out what he would have been longing for. He put his hands in his pockets then, “Good night.”

Why was he so hard to read sometimes? _ “Good night.”_

…

Alucard stayed behind, clutching the items in his pockets.

In of them was the small bandages Andromeda gave him after every spar, one for each wound she dealt.

...He hadn't felt this old in a long time.

* * *

Andromeda searched medical records for [Jonathan](https://www.shmoop.com/dracula/jonathan-harker.html) Harker's and Mina's child, named after all members who took part in the downfall of Dracula. He had been born on the same date one of his namesakes had perished, so she had to start there.

Mina had been part vampire for a time, and somehow the curse had been ended. Had that all been part of the book as fiction? Or had it been real? Had the curse been completely removed?

She found the records. There, indeed, was a Quincy Jon Abraham Harker, son of Jonathan Harker and Wilhelmina "Mina" Harker nee Murray. Like the tale, the child was born with the names of those before him It seemed Jon was an amalgamation of both Jonathan Harker and John “Jack” Seward. The child died in his youth from health complications, many symptoms shared with his child. Anemia, heart problems, allergies to amaryllis, and...[Malabsorption?](https://www.healthline.com/health/malabsorption)

…That was uh, a tad suspicious.

Curious, Andy decided to investigate the other members of the party that hunted down Dracula.

[Quincey Morris](https://www.shmoop.com/dracula/quincey-morris.html), of course, didn't have children on account of his death.

Doctor [John "Jack" Seward](https://www.shmoop.com/dracula/dr-seward.html) had a daughter who also died from illness, but had a son soon after. That child had a son of his own, but was lost during during the Blitz in World War II.

[Arthur Holmwood](https://www.shmoop.com/dracula/arthur-holmwood.html), also known as Lord Godalming, and who Integra's father was named after, married too. He had a daughter, who married into the Irons family. His current direct descendant was a man named a Sir Hugh Irons.

...Wasn't that one of the Convention of Twelve that Andromeda kept hearing about? The group she was supposed to meet with next week?

So, that meant two of the four bloodlines, even if not in name, still thrived in one form or another. Those bloodlines were Holmwood's, and Hellsing's. And, Dracula survived with them, having Seras under his metaphorical wing. Funny how the world worked.

It wasn't definite confirmation, but it was something. The question was, what was she to do with that information? It wasn't a good idea to try to confront or question Alucard or anyone else in Hellsing on the matter. She briefly considered contacting Irons, but he was a stranger and would undoubtedly inform Integra of Andromeda's knowledge. 

But, she also needed to present information on Jonathan’s and Mina’s son. If Mina had indeed been capable of passing some form of vampirism to her child, then it might not be far-fetched for there to be another way to pass the DNA on to next generations.

This, was NOT going to be pretty.

* * *

Integra received her theories better than expected, Seras was a little horrified, Walter neutral and oddly stoic, and Alucard...

The vampire was avoiding Andromeda. It was understandable if there was a connection between him and Dracula. Whatever relationship he had with Mina, was tumultuous, and in every incarnation, even the ones where there was no romance, there had been something special about Mina Harker nee Murray to Dracula. Whatever that was, Andromeda knew it was affecting Alucard.

Walter cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the three women inside. He was frowning, "Your theory about the Harkers' son was correct. Though he hadn't been bitten, some vampiric traits were passed to him."

In the corner of her eye, Andromeda saw shadows shifting. She didn't point it, _him_, out. "It was confirmed, though no true need to, that Jonathan did not have such traits despite being the biological father." He grimaced, glancing over to where shadows finally moved a little more. "Sir Integra, I don't think-"

"Just say whatever it is, Walter," Integra ordered.

The butler was sweating a little before he inhaled deeply, bracing himself for danger.

"Mina Harker's body is [missing](https://youtu.be/pM2KA--GnYQ?t=359)."

...

..

.

Shit. 

Ah, it is the fault of our science that it wants to explain all; and if it explain not, then it says there is nothing to explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might get me in trouble, but Vlad, Dracula were terrible people, and Alucard is messed up in so many ways he states to make the Marvel Timeline look stable.
> 
> I love Hellsing, and a large part of it is that he is, mostly, portrayed as a monster. However, it also shows some of his regrets and gives the antagonist/anti-hero something beyond just being a figure of evil and having everything be black and white. There's no romance between him and Mina that I can find, which is refreshing. It's character development for all three lives he's led once you combine factual history, the Dracula novel, and Hellsing altogether.
> 
> This isn't his redemption, but a new story for him to do something more, something better.
> 
> I think I'm a little OOC when writing him, but I'm trying to go deeper into his psyche and thoughts. Not sure if I'm doing it right.
> 
> PS I did write this while I was half asleep, but I don't think I first planned for a romance between Alucard and the OC to become a couple. It's still a little bit in the air, but I do think that there would be some small feelings. If the two decide to get together, it would be after they both grow a bit more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard and the others visit crypts from Dracula's past, and discover something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda walked up to Alucard, signing, _"Stick this at the top of the arch for me?"_
> 
> "Why would I do that?"
> 
> _"It's part of a prank for Bernadotte. We both need entertainment."_
> 
> Alucard paused, considering his options before taking the ornament, and sticking it in the wreath that hung just under the arch. Minutes later, Pip and Seras appeared, walking underneath. Andromeda smirked, and pressed a button. Puffs of snow landed all over the duo, coating them in dancing flakes. Seras was the one who cursed while Pip laughed, guessing aloud as to who did it. There was a click, causing Pip to try to shield Seras despite her being obviously stronger due to her vampiric nature.
> 
> He gasped then, eyes wide as he stepped back. Seras was about to nag him for holding her so, when her eyes caught the same thing his did.
> 
> A mistletoe with bows hung just above their heads. Seras blushed, and Pip gave her a contemplative look before holding out his hand. "May I, mon cher?" There was a moment of silence before Seras placed her gloved hands in his, squeaking when he kissed the back of it with a gentle smile. He tipped his hat to her, "Au revoir, ma chérie."
> 
> When he was gone, Seras grumbled, "I really, really need to learn French."
> 
> Alucard arched a brow at Andromeda, "Are you satisfied?"
> 
> There was a twang of metal, and both reluctantly looked up to see wires holding the same mistletoe above them. 
> 
> Andromeda looked up at the vampire with wide, surprised eyes. He stepped closer, no longer surprised when she didn't flinch or try to escape his presence like so many did. There was no hatred, or fear. There was just, her, a tiny human full of life. He knelt so that their heights were almost equal.
> 
> Andromeda blinked, seeing his clenched hands as he waited for her to choose. Thinking, she bent over, and cupped his head with gentleness Alucard had rarely ever experienced. He almost shivered when she pressed her lips on his forehead.
> 
> _"Good night, Alucard."_
> 
> He swallowed, wishing her the same. 
> 
> Alucard was going to need to speak to Walter. 
> 
> Until then, the vampire had a few mercenaries to terrify.

Before Alucard, Walter C. Dornez, Pip Bernadotte, and Seras Victoria stood the [St. John-at-Hampstead's Graveyard](https://www.traveldarkly.com/dracula-and-st-john-at-hampsteads-graveyard-london/).

It was a small area, but one with tombs and crypts. Once upon a time, there were rumors of a beautiful woman who would kidnap children and consume their blood.

**During the past two or three days several cases have occurred of young children straying from home or neglecting to return from their playing on the Heath. In all these cases the children were too young to give any properly intelligible account of themselves, but the consensus of their excuses is that they had been with a “bloofer lady.” It has always been late in the evening when they have been missed, and on two occasions the children have not been found until early in the following morning. It is generally supposed in the neighbourhood that, as the first child missed gave as his reason for being away that a “bloofer lady” had asked him to come for a walk, the others had picked up the phrase and used it as occasion served. This is the more natural as the favourite game of the little ones at present is luring each other away by wiles.**

According to the locals, one could still hear the crying and screams of [children](https://etc.usf.edu/lit2go/194/dracula/4130/chapter-16/) to this day.

"Couldn't have Sir Integra sent someone else? Like the people who dug up the Harkers' graves in the first place?" Pip asked.

Dornez and Alucard tensed. "Alucard and I have experiences with what may lay here. The land is familiar, and there are secrets to it."

That was a half truth. In fact, Alucard and Dornez visited once in World War II during the Blitz. It had been a coincidence as they were hunting a vampire that had kidnapped a boy into the area. Alucard took relish in destroying the monster while Dornez was forced to get the child medical attention. Since then, it was hard to unsee the kind of brutality the vampire was truly capable of. It's why Dornez was there now, to keep an eye on Alucard while they completed the task at hand.

Seras was there to gain experience and knowledge, while the mercenary was there to watch their backs and had experience with working in difficult places. That, and it seemed Integra may have a soft spot for a potential couple. Pip nodded, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "Right, catacombs and the like. I've seen a few of those before. Just didn't expect them here."

Slowly, Alucard stepped across the threshold onto what should have been holy, sacred ground. Instead, there were dead and decaying flowers everywhere, and a bleakness that sent shivers and up down spines of those who had a heart to care with. Cautiously, the first grave visited was the tomb of Lucy Westenra. Alucard was the one who slid the lid off with surprising care, and trembling fingers. There lay a skeleton in torn and bloodied clothes, much of which had deteriorated over time. The decapitated head was wide, once having screamed in the darkness. Garlic had been forced into fangs. In her chest, was a single, rotting, [wooden stake](https://youtu.be/vDraPp9_kF8?t=85).

_ **The thing in the coffin writhed, and a hideous, bloodcurdling screech came from the opened red lips. The body shook and quivered and twisted in wild contortions. The sharp white champed together till the lips were cut, and the mouth was smeared with a crimson foam. But Arthur never faltered. He looked like a figure of Thor as his untrembling arm rose and fell, driving deeper and deeper the mercybearing stake, whilst the blood from the pierced heart welled and spurted up around it. His face was set, and high duty seemed to shine through it. The sight of it gave us courage so that our voices seemed to ring through the little vault.** _

_ **And then the writhing and quivering of the body became less, and the teeth seemed to champ, and the face to quiver. Finally it lay still. The terrible task was over.** _

"...She's dead," Alucard confirmed, covering the body once more.

He paused before leaving, his gloved hand resting on the lid.

...

It was hard to deny his identity now. Alucard was Dracula, and while there wasn't concrete proof that he'd also been Vlad the Impaler, there wasn't much doubt left, no matter how much Andy wished there was.That meant that Alucard was the same man that killed thousands upon thousands of innocent people, delighting in torturing them...Had likely assaulted multiple women and traumatized children, left them scarred and broken, and...

_ **“Are we to have nothing to-night[?](https://youtu.be/-j6b4Cd3OZo?t=213)” said one of them, with a low laugh, as she pointed to the bag which he had thrown upon the floor, and which moved as though there were some living thing within it. For answer he nodded his head. One of the women jumped forward and opened it. If my ears did not deceive me there was a gasp and a low wail, as of a half-smothered child. The women closed round, whilst I was aghast with horror; but as I looked they disappeared, and with them the dreadful bag. There was no door near them, and they could not have passed me without my noticing. They simply seemed to fade into the rays of the moonlight and pass out through the window, for I could see outside the dim, shadowy forms for a moment before they entirely faded away.** _

The true weight of who Alucard was hitting her.

“_**Monster, give me my child!”**_

_ **She threw herself on her knees, and raising up her hands, cried the same words in tones which wrung my heart. Then she tore her hair and beat her breast, and abandoned herself to all the violences of extravagant emotion. Finally, she threw herself forward, and, though I could not see her, I could hear the beating of her naked hands against the door.** _

_ **Somewhere high overhead, probably on the tower, I heard the voice of the Count calling in his harsh, metallic whisper. His call seemed to be answered from far and wide by the howling of wolves. Before many minutes had passed a pack of them poured, like a pent-up dam when liberated, through the wide entrance into the courtyard.** _

_ **There was no cry from the woman, and the howling of the wolves was but short. Before long they streamed away singly, licking their lips.** _

Andromeda grew up trying to understand him as a kid, naively wanting to know how someone could do such horrible things. She believed that there always had to be a reason. She learned that to some people, he'd been a hero. He couldn't just be a monster. Monsters weren't people, right? They weren't heroes? Vlad the Impaler, Dracula, had been feared, and for good reason. So, Andromeda decided she wanted to stop people like him. She wanted to protect the world from monsters like the one in front of her.

But, that wasn't entirely correct, was it?

Back then, he'd been something fictional, something to defeat in her mind to make her stronger, better. It was a world of black and white. And stories had been told and retold over centuries, altering the past to make victors the heroes of the tales. How much of it had been Vlad Tepes truly? There were parts of Bram Stoker's Dracula that weren't true, but there was also evidence that at least some parts had been. 

Seeing him now? What should she believe? Was he a monster? A man? Someone evil, misunderstood? They should've been enemies for so many reasons. They should've been at each other's throats. They should've done so many things. Instead, she had been hoping they could be friends. Now, it was becoming hard to even look at each other.

_ **"No."** _

_ **Andromeda didn't let herself wince from his reaction. ** _ **"** **It's the best lead we have. Does anyone else know a possible bloodline like that? One that's been exposed to vampir-"**

_ **"No."** _

_ **His anger shook the walls, but Andromeda didn't back off. She didn't give him any pity, or any anger of her own. She let the numbness take over, no matter how awful it felt. If there was a chance this could provide answers, and not just for Andy's sake, then maybe it was one they should take.** _

_ **"** _ **Sir Integra,"_ Andromeda started. "_The symptoms are similar enough to suggest early stages of vampiric transformation. They had to give the child fluids only, and the best he could take was broth and soups made with animal meat of some kind. The only solids he could eat were things such as liver. According to reports, there wasn't much interest investigating due to the illness born era they lived in. But it may provide answers here. It may be proof that even when cured, Mina Harker passed on some of Dracula's-"**

_ **The room was shaking, and Andromeda did not yield, continuing to persuade Integra of what might aid everyone. It hurt, defying Alucard, but they needed this, and he couldn't hide from it all...** _ _ **  
** _

_ **But, there wasn't proof of him being Dracula?** _

_ **Why was he so vehemently against Mina Harker's grave being uncovered?** _

There the operations group stood, by the giant vehicle meant to escort them. It wasn't far enough to merit a place, but not close enough to go there and back, not if they wanted to do a proper investigation.

Seras was going to gain experience.

Pip to act as backup.

Walter was there to keep Alucard in check...

And Alucard knew the place well.

All were going to bring their individual skillsets to the mission. Andromeda hugged Seras, had a surprising half hug from Pip, and a pat on the back from Walter. Alucard was the last one inside, leaving them the two alone. They stared at each other, trying to find something. Just as Alucard was turning away, Andromeda took his gloved hand, and placed the largest bandage she had found into his palm.

In spite of all she knew of Alucard, Andromeda truly wished for him to find some peace.

...

Alucard's footsteps dragged with emotions no one else could read but Dornez. He wondered if it was the years they had known each other, or the fact he knew Alucard's true identity that allowed him to witness the sorrow beneath his features. The other crypts were peaceful by comparison, all in formal wear, buried alongside loved ones instead of alone in darkness and stone. Seward was strangely more preserved than the rest, having sunken skin and little decay at all. It was as if he were mummified instead of the usual deterioration found in bodies.

It was Alucard nearly crossed the door back outside that they all heard it, the pitiful cries of a child. The voice echoed all around the chambers, ringing to the outdoors. Seras held a hand over her heart, racing back inside. Pip was close after, Dornez not far behind. Alucard outpaced them all, turning to shadows to find the sound. It was an older part of the crypt, where a flat wall stretched across the room. 

"What's all this for?" Seras asked. She pressed her gloved hands against the stone wall. "It looks newer than the rest of this place."

"That's because it is, mon cher," Pip confirmed. "Different material, and the stone is too flat and smooth compared to everything else here. By how far it's aged, it's still older than you, me, or Dornez." He paused, squinting at the barrier. "Possibly older than all of us combined?"

Dornez scowled at first, but then, grumpily, agreed. Being old was rarely an appealing thing to consider. Bernadotte hadn't meant it to be insulting though. It was an accurate assessment in any case.

"That would mean it's almost a century old. So, wouldn't it have had to been made not long after Dracula was defeated?" Alucard was eerily silent. "Master?"

He walked over, his own hand against the stone as he closed his eyes. They flashed open, anger and horror in his gaze as he glanced at Dornez, who asked, "What do you sense?"

The vampire scowled, baring his teeth. Rage poured off of him. "Nemo me impune lacessit."

While Seras was confused, Pip wheezed, "You cannot be serious." Dornez remained quietly before taking out his wires. Seras asked what was going on. "Do you know the tale of the [Cask of Amontillado](http://www.gutenberg.org/files/1063/1063-h/1063-h.htm), kitten?"

Her own eyes widened, and she flicked her head back between him and the barrier. "No way-"

Alucard gave her a look, silently telling her to keep quiet. He narrowed his eyes at the wall, all listening. After a moment, a squeak sounded and something akin to nonsensical babbling.There was a dull thud of something falling, and pained, pleading wails that turned into sobs. The sound was all too familiar, and the kind that most would show concern over. It was the cry that drove people into danger to protect the source. It was the cry of something, someone, precious. It was the cry of innocence.

Dornez paled, "Dear God."

Seras wheezed, "Is that a-?"

Shadows burst forward from Alucard, tearing down the barrier between the groups. A terrified yelp was followed by frantic scrambling and scratching. On the other side was a tomb, a coffin made from white marble meant for an infant. Tiny, bloody hand prints stained it and its coated dust. The smell of feces and rotten flesh made the humans cough, and Pip gagged at the sight of rodent corpses littering the ground. Some were skeletons, others partially consumed with either their throats torn out, or their abdomens eviscerated. Among it all were shredded rags from laced baby’s clothes.

Alucard's hands clenched hard enough that his knuckles cracked, the harsh sound causing a hidden figure to sniffle and whimper. The crimson vampire removed his glasses, slowly approaching the form hidden in the darkest corner. It was huddled in on itself, its knees and arms cut and wounded, hair plucked and bloody in some areas, and small enough that they barely made it to Seras' knee in height. Alucard's eyes weren't full of rage anymore but had softened into caution and curiosity as he knelt before the tiny creature.

Everyone else remained quiet as Alucard began to speak in a [foreign language](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGY-EKL73ic) in tones no one fathomed him capable of, the words rolling off his tongue with ease. The tiny thing, trembling, stiffened at first, burying into itself. He moved next to them, albeit a short distance away. Minutes passed, Alucard still [speaking](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7ooSuNpMOY), and the little one chanced a peek, Alucard relaxed and looking away so as not to make eye contact. They waited for at least an hour until the child's head began to bob back and forth, eyes closing. They swayed back and forth, their breathing deepening. What little anyone could see past the grime was the bags under their eyes, along with multiple cuts and bruises. Finally, their head fell against Alucard's arm, having passed out from exhaustion.

He made a gesture for everyone else to stay quiet as he bundled up the toddler into his coat, never stopping his words all the while. They left the tomb turned prison, with an unexpected discovery.

"Alucard, [vampiric children](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIm8HfwnmVE) are extremely unstable," Dornez stated, watching as Alucard began to peel his coat from the child's filth covered body. The stench caused all to wince. They had wounds and sores everywhere, their nails long enough to be claws. "They are young, impulsive, and they cannot control their emotions. It would be best to end its life while it isn't conscious. And..." Dornez looked at the babe, eyes lessening in coldness. "They've suffered enough."

The vampire ignored him, carrying the child to the bathroom, and filling the tub. Dornez began to protest, and Alucard murmured, "She has a heartbeat, Walter."

He looked up at the the once child, his fingers on her throat where a pulse would be. Dornez slowly, cautiously, placed his gloved fingers there as well. He jumped, gaping as he whispered, "I, I'll get some supplies, shall I?"

As he walked out, he muttered things about what Integra needed when she was a baby. It was rare for the butler to be flustered. As for the other two, Pip was surprisingly prepared with multiple fluffy towels, two bottles of baby shampoo, face towels, a loofah, and medical supplies. Seras blinked at him, and Pip blushed. "What?"

"How does a _mercenary_ know how to take care of a baby?"

"How does a _vampire_ know how to take care of a baby?" he retorted.

Alucard didn't seem bothered by their ramblings as he handed the child to Pip, who in turn expertly held the baby. Both Seras and Pip blushed as Alucard stripped down to his underwear before cradling the little one to his chest and [sitting in the tub](https://parenting.firstcry.com/articles/is-co-bathing-with-baby-safe/). "By being a [parent](https://www.ancient-origins.net/history/maria-balsa-0012513)."

He sat there for a couple minutes, calming the tiny thing in his arms as they sunk deeper into the water. He took the cleaning supplies from Pip, getting started on trimming nails, gently scrubbing skin, and detangling heavily matted hair. He had to drain and refill the water twice before some of the child's colors began to show through the grime. Slightly reddened skin appeared, covered in scabs and bruises. Sores coated the arms and backside. Scars and welts covered her arms and legs. Alucard frowned, occasionally holding out his hand for Pip to hand over something needed.

"Oh, it's a girl," Pip remarked quietly, getting a smack in the head from Seras. "What?

"Yes, she is," Alucard uttered, eyebrows furrowed.

The limp form began moving, and Alucard stilled as eyelids tightened before opening in the darkened room. Seras let out a small gasp, causing the little one to flinch, but Alucard quickly began speaking softly in the [foreign language](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0sELvjKQxNI) once more. She was confused but began to relax. She stared at the water, glancing between Alucard and her reflection. Not letting her get too worried, he pat the surface, causing ripples to spread. With everything he did, she tried to mimic him. He even showed her how bubbles worked, placing some in his hand and splashing a little. A stray bubble floated up to her nose, causing the babe to sneeze. Alucard had her put some in his hair, then made some bubbles to slowly place into hers, speaking all the while.

Seras tentatively leaned over the side of the tub, trying not to startle the child, "Hello."

She ended up getting some bubbles in her face. At the tiny one's frightened expression, Seras giggled a little, getting a small smile in turn while Alucard continued to clean her. Pip had stepped out momentarily, getting a large amount of conditioner, a brush, and a comb. He sighed, looking at her extremely matted mane. "This, may take a while."

By the end of it, they uncovered a pale toddler with light green eyes and curly light brown hair which had been trimmed with great care. Alucard was drying her when Dornez appeared, the butler needing to look back at the tub and to the child again. "How on Earth-?"

Shaking his head, he approached with diapers, and baby clothing, including a onesie. Alucard glared at the sight of [Bunnicula](https://res.cloudinary.com/teepublic/image/private/s--02BM156n--/t_Resized%20Artwork/c_crop,x_10,y_10/c_fit,w_292/c_crop,g_north_west,h_389,w_292,x_0,y_0/g_north_west,u_upload:v1457730363:production:blanks:sixjuikxrsgkogzk0hc7,x_-495,y_-307/b_rgb:eeeeee/c_limit,f_jpg,h_630,q_90,w_630/v1490565503/production/designs/1359167_1.jpg) on the front. 

Alucard continued talking as he helped guide the toddler into the pajamas. She grimaced, trying to claw them off at first, kicking her legs and nearly tearing through the fabric. He sighed and wrapped her up in a towel to keep her still. She pouted and started to cry.

“Dornez, get one of the bags of blood.”

“Master,” Seras groaned, “We just spent hours cleaning her- “

Dornez held out a bottle of warmed blood. No one remarked on it. She needed fluids, having already starved to the point it was easy to see bones and veins through the skin. Pip wrinkled his nose, as did the baby as it got closer, turning her head away every time, it came close. Instead, she perked her head up at the scent of chicken soup. Dornez arched a brow, “Technically, broth is made from bones and its marrow, the latter is what produces blood.”

He brought over another warmed bottle, offering it to the baby. Alucard showed her how to hold it, helping her as he did so, and while she winced at the texture of the bottle’s nipple, but her eyes glowed the moment some of the broth touched her lips. Before anyone could blink, all the fluid was gone, and her eyes were watering, her sniffles causing some to cringe.

“Dornez.”

“I shall make several, provided she can keep it down. We shouldn't give her _too_ much.”

The kid was confused as Alucard placed her on one side of his chest, her face over his shoulder as he pat her back. He did this between the bottles, and it was after the fourth one that she burped, yawning right after. Alucard placed her in his lap, stroking her hair as she began to fall asleep once more. Pip held up a blanket, and the Monster of Hellsing nodded, gently surrounding the baby in soft [warmth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eH7CWsgndDQ).

Pip and Seras were guided to her heartbeat, the latter given the bottle of blood to drink much to Pip’s amusement. “My God, she does have a heartbeat. But that place was sealed? How on Earth-?”

Walter approached, a withered tome in hand. He turned to a page to show the face of an infant that was declared deceased. The toddler had the same features.

“Her name is Marian,” Walter said. “Marian Seward.”

Alucard’s hands tightened around the child, causing her to whimper in her sleep. He stopped immediately, rubbing her back in a series of soothing motions. Walter cleared his throat, “Dr. John 'Jack' Seward had two children, a son and a daughter. The boy lived, but the girl died minutes after her birth, from health complications. There, there is a strong possibility that they could not detect her pulse and-“

“They buried her alive,” Pip whispered in horror. “How has she been growing though?”

“The rats,” Alucard murmured. “Both vampires and humans seek them out in _some_ [circumstances](https://www.sparknotes.com/lit/dracula/section8/).”

Seras frowned, “But, how would an infant even hunt? And she’s not a baby anymore, but a toddler? Shouldn’t she have grown older if she did grow after all this time?”

“The few dhampirs I’ve encountered age slower than humans due to the immortality in vampires,” Alucard explained. “The rate of their growth varies pending the vampire who sired them. What they consume also plays a part.” The elder vampire furrowed his brows, “However, even with the gifts of vampires, she was a newborn. She would not have been able to hunt. And after all this time with so little sustenance, she should have turned.”

“Unless she’s got what Andromeda has,” Seras thought out loud. As eyes turned to her, Seras held up her hands. “I’m just saying, Andromeda’s blood kept her human even when she was near death.”

There was a lot skepticism, but the possibility wasn't easily deniable. It did open up new questions though.

Walter nodded. “Mary may be going between conscious and unconscious states to preserve energy. Perhaps with proper nutrition and care, she will recover and grow properly.”

It was doubtful considering she had been trapped in such a dark and enclosed space, forced to hunt sparingly to survive. It wasn't just [solitary](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2wTjWC45kA) [confinement](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odcsxUbVyZA), but the kind of torture prolonged for nearly a century where some started to go mad within hours. 

“At least we know she doesn’t like human blood,” Pip rasped, wiping some sweat off his forehead. “No offense.”

“Perhaps she’s so used to consuming lower life forms’ blood for nourishment that her body can’t acclimate to human blood.”

“Or maybe her human side might show more now that she doesn’t have to go to such extremes?” Seras grumbled, folding her arms.

“Regardless,” Walter interrupted before anything more could start. “This, _she_, is also the child of Dr. Seward, who was allied with [Abraham Van Hellsing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epol6eXdcnk&list=PLyKZ5AeiAfF6kAQ2qQj3fXTHYaMi1bIUn&index=40&t=0s), a doctor turned vampire hunter. Seward was also Hellsing’s pupil at some point, which begs the question why this child exists at all.”

Alucard continued rubbing Marian's back, even as she maintained her deep slumber.There was a chance, however slim, he was doing it to comfort himself instead of her. Or it could be for both of them?

Pip sat down in a chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Are we sure she’s his?”

“Not entirely, this is just a picture after all. However, she did reside in the designated crypt that Marian Seward was supposedly laid to rest, and shares many of his features, along with his wife’s, and she bears close resemblance to the portrait.” He paused, “It is not the identity that matters however. It is the fact that there is a dhampir child that has been trapped for nearly a century without anyone having done anything.”

“Didn’t do anything?”

Dornez stared at the baby. “People have been hearing cries and screams for years. Nothing was ever found, and so they thought it was a haunting brought on by Lucy Westenra’s consumption of children while she was a vampire.”

“And it was _Marian's_ cries people had been hearing,” Seras wheezed, her fingers twitching as though she would reach out to hold the little one. It looked like so far the near feral child only liked Alucard, instinctively avoiding the draculina even in unconsciousness. “She’s been alone all this time.”

“Someone had to have known something,” Pip argued. “The wall was new compared to most of the crypt. As said, it could have come from the same time that the Hellsing Organization first formed.”

The implications were very grave, indeed.

A whimper caught their attention, and Alucard shushed her again. “…It has been a long day and night." He gave orders to Seras and Pip before saying, "Walter, a word.”

It wasn’t a request. The other two left, whispering and making gestures as they spoke. Walter peered down at the child, silently holding out his arms. Alucard settled her there, making sure Walter held her head despite not fully needing it. She unconsciously grabbed at Walter’s vest, seeking comfort and someone to hold.

“Last time I held an infant was when Sir Integra was in diapers,” Walter admitted quietly. He rocked his arms back and forth. “I dropped her on her head the first time it happened. Arthur nearly had a stroke while Lady Hellsing showed me the correct way of holding her, after making sure she wasn't harmed of course.” Alucard scowled, but Walter just gave a sly smile. “I’ve gained experience since, as I see _you_ have at some point.”

“You know why,” Alucard grunted.

His eyes were burning fingers twitching as he leaned forward a little, yearning to [hold](https://youtu.be/CwskPJgzIxI?t=93) the babe once more.

“Yes, Vlad the Impaler's children,” Dornez said. “That doesn’t make you experienced though. If I recall my history texts, fathers rarely became invested in raising their offspring, leaving it to servants instead. And weren’t you off at war?”

Alucard watched Marian. “I’ve come to regret a great deal. However, one of the things I regret most was not having spent more time with my children.”

Walter wordlessly handed Marian back over. Alucard, monster and murderer, cradled the little girl with gentleness and tenderness Walter hadn’t quite seen before. There were more than enough hints of it with Sir Integra. The occasional affection had been there, but Alucard was protective of this one in a way the butler would never have expected. Something twinged inside as Dornez thought of his own early teenage years so long ago. There had been times where Alucard was protective of him too, sometimes in cases beyond what Arthur had required. He had even shifted into a child Walter's age, recognizing Walter as a child. Otherwise, he acknowledged Walter’s strength, even leaving him to more unpleasant tasks because Alucard knew Walter was more than capable, even when it came to a certain [werewolf](https://youtu.be/8wTx4H8NH_Q?t=206).

The butler could also remember how Alucard brought Seras home for the first time. He had wrapped her in a [blanket](https://youtu.be/_TxnL5VYgoY?t=1205), doing more than just turning her into one of his kind. He was training her, teaching her to survive. 

And now?

Seeing Alucard vulnerable? It cracked something in Walter’s mind. It wasn’t just boggling, but a shift in paradigm strong enough to shake him to the core.

“Our master needs to know,” Alucard said hoarsely.

Was this really the same monster he read about? The same one he thought he knew?

Walter nodded, “I shall message her. [Good night, Alucard…. Marian](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4wG7eT-Q2k).”

Yes, they were leaving a baby with the former Count Dracula of all people. Ironically, not only in the novel the vampire both ate babies, but the vampires he sired did so as well. Yet, both had been fathers. Whether they were good parents was debatable. As for this lifetime and incarnation?

Looking back, Walter saw Alucard's finger held on tightly by several tinier ones. 

The vampire was a lot of things, the enigma that continued to baffle. But, even if he was arguably a bad parent, it was hard to say he wasn't a decent one.

“Loneliness will sit over our roofs with brooding wings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original novel, Seward did find love again and was married. However, no child(ren) were ever listed despite many incarnations giving him some.
> 
> So, I designed Marian Seward for the sake of both character development, but also (while it might seem a bit OOC) to point out Alucard has never been a heartless killing machine. Canonically, he cares a great deal, and I wish people could/would recognize that.
> 
> I won't be able to update until the New Year, so Happy Holidays!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I planned on releasing this in 2020, but screw it, I'm stressed and writing helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alucard saw Andy wearing headphones, slavic letters on screen. It was Romanian.
> 
> "What are you listening to?"
> 
> She signed, "_An example of modern Romanian music. I'm trying to imagine you singing it._"_  
_Why did he have a bad feeling about this? She gave him the headphones, and he reluctantly put them on, waiting for her to play the song._  
  
_"Ma-i-a hi! Ma-i-a hu! Ma-i-a ho! Ma-i-a ha-ha!"_<_
> 
> __This little bitch. Alucard, formerly known as Dracula, formerly known as Vlad Tepes the Impaler, had a strong urge to impale something. But he couldn't impale her, or whoever made this song. So, he impaled the computer._  
_  
Andromeda cursed in sign language at the sight of the sparking wires and shattered bits of plastic and metal. He just grinned, knowing that Integra would let him get away with it once she heard what that song was.  


"Something is troubling you."

Andromeda glanced over at Integra. The head of Hellsing had wanted her to meet the rest of the Convention the Twelve. It felt like an important event, and one with implications Andromeda wasn't sure how to feel about. Here was this important woman, surrounded by important people. For Andy, until recently, she'd been someone in the background. The only thing that made her important to people was something beyond her control, something she was born with. There was no way she could measure up to any of this. When she signed her concerns to Sir Integra, the leader had a hint of a smile.

"There aren't many people who can earn Alucard's good graces so quickly, or hold their own against him in a fight."

"_Please, his dog alone could tear my face off at any time."_ Should she ask about Alucard's and Dracula's connection? "_I sometimes wonder how you got him to work under Hellsing."_

The guy was way too powerful. He was practically a god. "What do you think of him?"

What did she think of Alucard? AKA Dracula, and maybe aka Vlad Tepes? All of her life, Andromeda had wanted to do some good in the world. She had wanted to help people in some ways. That didn't mean for her to be great, but it did mean her wanting to stop what Alucard used to be. When she didn't answer at first, Integra said, "It's okay if you have feelings for him."

Did she? It always felt awkward, except for when they sparred or messed with other people. Was part of it because of her? Was Andy the problem? She never knew where they stood. Hesitant, Andy signed, "_Can I confess something?"_

"I'm no church, but yes."

Andy narrowed her eyes, "_I'm not religious."_

Integra's uptick of lips grew. "What is it?"

Time to be an idiot again. "_Tell me if I'm wrong, okay? Alucard is Dracula, and he's also Vlad Tepes the Impaler, isn't he?"_

It was safer to discuss this in private, and with the person supposedly in charge so that there could be some understanding. Integra tilted her head. "What gave it away?"

"_Has no one read Dracula?"_ To emphasize, she tugged out the book. "_His pseudonym is literally his name spelled backwards. I thought he might be a fanboy at first, but it's becoming abundently clear that's not the case. It can't just be a coincidence that you, somebody whose surname is Hellsing, has a vampire serving the family known for defeating one of the most well known vampire legends of all time. He also has similar, if not the same, powers. You can't tell me no one else hasn't figured this out."_

"Not many people read the books, nor have the mental capacity to connect the dots."

Andy felt something twitching in her forehead, and she face palmed. "_Fine, while we're at it, can I ask about the obvious invasion of the mansion. You've got scorch marks, blood stains, other property demolition, and you lost enough men to warrant hiring mercenaries."_

This time, Integra was scowling at her desk, drawing up her gloved hands in front of her mouth. "We had been attacked by vampiric forces intent on my assassination, and the rest of the Convention of Twelve. We have reason to believe they are part of a larger organization that could pose a danger to the public."

Andromeda should have been angry that she hadn't been informed of these developments, but it made sense as to why she hadn't been told. They had been on edge, and needed as many advantages to support the Hellsing Organization as possible. Discovering Andy helped boost their image to distract from the invasion. That, and it gave them an upper hand against other groups such as the Iscariots. If Andy had known, she honestly might have considered going to other groups for safety. There were plenty of other reasons as well, but Andromeda understood even if she didn't like it.

Sighing, Andy ran a hand through her hair, meeting Integra's gaze evenly. "_I'm not leaving if you're concerned about that. I understand why you hid it, and I'll try to trust you with secrets. I'd like to know some things, but I also know that you don't have much of a reason to trust me."_

The Leader of Hellsing was surprised, but no longer hid her expression behind her hands. Andy wondered if that was a defensive mechanism meant to shield her emotions while intimidating her enemies. The woman was interesting to say the least. "I don't understand you."

Andy shrugged, "_Few ever do. Can't figure out why. A couple weeks ago I was just a secretary, and now I might be considered a saint apparently. I just hope I'm not beheaded, nailed to a cross, or burned at on a stake."_

"Nothing unusual at all?" Integra was given a deadpanned look as Andy gestured to one of her hands and her throat. "Besides that."

Andromeda had to focus on that. "_I liked mysteries and horror stories? A lot of people teased me for that and called me a psychopath."_

Integra nodded, looking up at the clock. "We should go to the meeting room."

And Integra didn't answer or respond in any way to Andy's creepiness factor. _That boded well_, she thought sarcastically.

As they walked, surrounded by mercenaries, Andromeda signed, "_When Hellsing was invaded, were you hurt?"_

It sounded horrible, but Andy wasn't particularly worried about the vampires in that instance because of how rapidly they could heal and/or fight things off. Dornez was almost in equal power and/or skill to the vampires. Well, Alucard was always an exception, but that didn't mean the man couldn't hold his own. As for Integra, Andromeda doubted she was defenseless. Danger and intimidation radiated off the woman. However, Andy had yet to see any physical skill or indication of expertise in a martial arts field.

Integra arched a brow, "The Convention and I blasted them to kingdom come."

Ah. See? Not defenseless.

* * *

Why was Integra the only woman or other gendered person besides white men at the table? Please don't say that they're all rich too. Oh no, they're all old rich white men, and here were Integra and Andromeda, who weren't old rich white men.

"Gentlemen, this is Andromeda Stewart, the one who may have a hand in bringing about the cure to vampirism."

Andy gave an awkward wave, glad she couldn't speak. Automatically, three gained her attention due to their body language. One in a top hat was observing her alongside one dressed as a soldier, and one dressed in an officer's uniform. The latter was smoking, and the one in the top hat swiftly took his cigarette from him, disposing it. The officer scowled, and the one in the top hat gave him a look, glancing at her at the same time.

It was a little late to fret over secondhand smoking, but at least someone mitigated it.

The third person who gained her attention was a portly man who twiddled his thumbs. Andy tried not to assume someone was nervous and considered the possibility of someone being neurodivergent without saying anything, but the rest of his body language, along with the bags under his eyes, suggested a man that was stressed and anxious. He kept looking at the door. Right, the invasion would've left its share of scars. Andromeda had some idea of what that was like.

_ **The brief relief was gone as soon as it appeared, because the vampire had appeared. He growled, picking her up by the throat and shoving her into a wall. Close to him were a couple of others, all bearing blackened skin. The charred tissues on them healed right before her eyes. One of them spat out a toothpick and another yanked a piece of burnt wood from their chest.** _

It can't have been easy.

Andy was a bit confused when someone pulled out a chair for her, and they allowed her to listen in on strategies to deal with recent events. Occasionally, Andy would discretely sign something to Sir Integra about the comments made. The man with a top hat, who introduced himself as Irons, watched them every once in a while, but didn't say anything. Sir Hugh Irons, according to the family trees she had discovered, was the descendant of Arthur Holmwood, one of the members of the group that hunted Dracula. Did he know of his heritage? Very likely, and if he hadn't mentioned it he probably didn't _want_ to say anything about it. Did he know about Dracula? If he did, it was wise not to mention it to the others if they didn't already know. Such a spectacle would only cause problems.

Finally, Irons spoke to her directly. "Ms. Stewart, I've read reports of how your antibodies came to be. Has anything new been uncovered?"

Most of the people there were confused, and Andy wondered if anybody read _anything_ around here. Integra had to translate, although she did add some embellishments. "_We've learned who my biological parents are and scientists are performing necropsies to try to find the origins of when vampirism had been introduced into my bloodline. A concern is that from what we understand so far, is that my biological father had somehow turned into a vampire despite not having been bitten. He became volatile enough to kill his wife in the process."Thus, while we're investigating my DNA and ability, we're also practicing caution to prevent such a fate from happening unto others."_

Yeah, Integra was making this sound a lot more politically genteel. The woman was skilled in that department, unlike Andromeda who preferred to be blunt. From Irons' and Walsh's expressions, they caught onto something that the rest of the men at the table hadn't. Andy wondered if they knew Integra more than the others, and could interpret more from previous interactions.

"Any updates on the attack on the mansion?"

There was the elephant in the room. Integra remained stoic to everyone there. "The Iscariot Organization has contacted me, asking for my presence to discuss a terrorist attack in Brazil that might be tied to the incident that occurred here. I was going to ask that Ms. Stewart accompany me to lessen the possibility of conflict."

Andromeda tried not to outwardly react despite screaming inside her head.

_ **...cursing in a Scottish accent, and the door was burst in. It was a man with dark skin, rough blond hair, and light scruff. He wore glasses, what looked like a priest's uniform, and at his sides were swords. He looked ticked. Their eyes met, and she...She was trapped.** _

She'd have to deal with that pervert again? Without Alucard or mercenaries around? Not to mention their creepy boss.

_ **"Enrico Maxwell. It's a pleasure to meet the woman whose blood can put an end to vampires." It took a lot not to flinch. She did pull away her hand from his grasp, which had clung on longer than she would have ever liked. He wasn't outwardly offended, but Alexander was puzzled, and a little shocked. "Do visit our church sometime. We would be more than glad to have your company."** _

Oh, Andromeda was going to bring her gun, a taser, pepper spray, and whatever else she could bring that would be covert, legal or not.

"_I'm amenable,"_ Andromeda signed.

Seriously, bring weapons. There was something seriously wrong with those people. She wouldn't doubt them trying to kidnap her. Or they might try to kill her considering the new developments about her bloodline. Either one was bad.

Integra nodded, her eyes glinting with something. Andy didn't comment. "We look forward to the report."

Irons and Walsh were the last to leave, the former about to tip his hat when Andromeda asked Integra of his relation to the Holmwoods. Integra confirmed that he was aware, and translated on her behalf. Irons grinned. "Few ever do the research."

And here was Andromeda, being creepy. Who actively looked into other people's family trees besides historians? Sometimes she wondered if there was a psychological, subconscious tick in her that made her curious about such things since she didn't have a family tree. At least, until recently.

All four jumped when screams and yells broke out, Irons drawing out a rather expensive and dangerous looking gun. Walsh wasn't too different, and Integra had a rapier. Whoa.

And Andromeda? She had something like a pistol in comparison. They all ran outside in time to see Sir Penwood screeching at the sight of...Was that a baby on the ceiling? And, it had fangs. And it was whimpering in fear.

Andy grimaced, but slowly walked forward, putting away her weapon despite Integra's protests. She held out her arms, offering a soft smile. The baby stared, and sniffed the air with wide eyes before leaping down. The landing was a bit harsh, but the little one was disturbingly light. Even if Andy couldn't speak, she could shush a baby to comfort them. Rapid footsteps echoed in the halls. It was Dornez, Pip, and Seras, while Alucard shifted through the walls.

Damned boogeyman.

Thankfully the kid was there, sobbing on her shoulder to get rid of the awkwardness between the human and vampire. Last she saw him, they'd gotten in a fight, and hadn't really talked about what happened.

And holy shit, Integra confirmed that Alucard wasn't just Dracula, but Vlad the Impaler too. He'd slaughtered thousands of people, including innocents, may or may not have been a rapist, and one of the worst dictators of all time. Dracula was a monster and...

Alarm bells went off in her head until she saw one of her bandages poking out from his pocket.

No, this wasn't Dracula. This was Alucard. No matter how messed up he was, he wasn't the monster she had grown up hearing and reading about. They sparred, laughed, and Alucard, even with his past, didn't mean he was the same person as he was before. It didn't excuse anything he did, but it did show that he was capable of growth. Alucard was something, someone, entirely new. 

Her fear began to dissipate as her curiosity and befuddlement brewed.

The child sniffled, and Andromeda rubbed the kid's back, shushing her once more. At the sight of Alucard, the child jumped into his arms instead, and Andy heard him speak in a foreign tongue. That dialect, was he speaking a slavic language? It also sounded like a blend of French and Spanish. Was that Romanian? Holy cow, Alucard was speaking Romanian to a baby.

Her mind tried to push away how Bram Stoker's novel had the vampire eating babies so that she wouldn't freak out. Turns out she didn't have to force those thoughts as much as she thought she would, since seeing such a dangerous and powerful person cooing to a baby was distracting her at the moment. 

Irons narrowed his eyes, gun still in hand. "What is the meaning of this?"

Dornez looked in Andy's direction, "Gentlemen, meet Marian Seward, another human capable of suppressing vampirism."He further elaborated, "We just left the science facility. They confirmed she is still human, albeit her vampirism more prominent due to her circumstances. At most, she could be considered an artificial dhampir."

First off, dhampirs actually existed? Man, there was a lot she still needed to learn. And, Seward? Like Jack Seward? She and Irons shared a look, suspicion drifting off both of them.

_ **Doctor John "Jack" Seward had a daughter who also died from illness, but had a son soon after. That child had a son of his own, but was lost during during the Blitz in World War II.** _

Were the records wrong? Did Jack's grandson survive and had a kid of his own? The child had been too young to get married or even have bastard offspring. Thinking back, the records did say the grandson was lost, and presumed deceased. It didn't necessarily mean that the bloodline wasn't continued. The question was, how and when did this happen?

"She's the daughter of Dr. Seward."

Say what now? Penwood began stuttering, and it was obvious others were struggling not to do the same. From there, the four recapped where the child had been, and her state of health. Needless to say, all agreed it was cruel. There was a brief discussion on the success of the discovery and how they may use it in the future. As this went on, Andromeda saw the child, Jack Seward's child, clinging onto Alucard, Dracula, as if he were her lifeline. He did the same. This was an unexpected twist in fate. Dracula went to serve the descendants of those who defeated him, and was holding the direct child of one of those people as if they could save him.

The Twelve left, only Irons lingering behind, understandably for personal reasons. Dornez presented multiple copies of test results to the them, wincing as he did so. "I apologize for the abrupt appearance. It seems some of our communication lines has been damaged during reconstruct-"

He halted himself, only for Integra to assure him that Andy knew, or at least had a basic idea of what happened. In any case, they all caught the gist. They hadn't been able to send a message ahead of time before their arrival. The kid probably escaped somehow, frightened by whatever was going on around her. "Blood testing from the remains of Jack Seward's eerily intact corpse in comparison to Marian's confirms that she is his daughter. And more so..." He paused, eyes meeting with Integra's. "Seward appears to be the source of where Marian received the antibodies."

Jack Seward, one of the founding members, had vampirism. DNA wasn't irrefutable, but it was damned strong evidence, especially in this case. What had Seward been doing to vampire-?

"That's hard to believe, considering Seward's rumored passive demeanor and dislike of violence," Irons pointed out.

Alucard scowled, fangs nearly bearing as he held onto Marian a tad tighter. "What has been written isn't always true."

_ **Her hands gripped onto the book a smidgen harder. Did they experiment on him? As she was being experimented on? Except, she doubted he was ever willing.** _

...Alucard was stronger than most vampires, and far stronger than books described him to be as Dracula. He had a phobia of needles and syringes, prominent tools in scientific endeavors. If she was right about what may have happened, that required physicians, and experts on vampires, to have altered him so much. And there had been two doctors in Dracula's story, one having been Hellsing, and the other John "Jack" Seward. Considering how devastated the good doctor had been over Lucy's death, it would make sense that he wasn't that afraid to push limits, especially when it came to the being who murdered the woman he had loved.

That meant three descendants of those who had a hand in his suffering for gods know how long, were in the room, and he was serving them. How the heck he wasn't ticked off at any of them, or taking out his pain onto even the baby was near miraculous considering what he used to be like. Was it even his choice not to harm any of them? Then again, he comforted the kid in his native language, which was something he didn't have to do at all. Saving the kid, maybe. Ensuring safety and health, again, maybe. But comforting them emotionally and mentally? That was above and beyond expectations.

The baby sniffed the air again, and toddled over to Andromeda. Andy had limited experience with kids, normally having difficulty communicating. Good news though? When they're really young, communication through words didn't really matter too much. Still, why was this little girl clinging onto her and Alucard so much while trying to run from everyone else? At first Andromeda thought it might have something to do with their vampire sides, but Marian didn't seem to like being around Seras (which sucked, no pun intended).

"_Alucard, do I smell good to vampires?"_

He blinked, "_You're average, except around your period. But you aren't experiencing that at the moment."_

Andy should've been disturbed, but it was relatively factual. Also, note to self, don't get near vampires near or during menstrual cycles. Her mind started going into unwanted territory when thoughts occurred to her as to different places vampires could drink blood during those times. The only outward sign of her thoughts was how she coughed slightly. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

Alucard was smirking evilly, and Andy tried to ignore him, recalling how sensitive his sense of smell was. So, she imagined the most disgusting things possible, letting the scent die as much as possible. It helped when she got patted in the face by a tiny hand. She looked over at Alucard, giggling.

"Dwac."

Huh? Everyone in the room froze. "What?"

"Dwac."

"Excuse me?"

The toddler looked up from her tiny perch. "Dwac. Dwacooboob."

Ha, _boob_. Wow, Andy was immature.

Walter couldn't contain his smile, "Are you trying to say 'Dracula'?"

"Dwacubob. Dwacu-Bob. Bob. Bob!"

Pip burst out laughing while Integra turned to conceal her smile. Andromeda let out small wheezes of laughter. Even Sir Irons couldn't keep a straight face. Alucard, Dacula, was now and forever dubbed "Bob". Alucard sighed. With all the drama happening lately, this was kind of nice, even if it was at Alucard's expense.

Dornez cleared his throat, "May I recommend that everyone rest? It has been a long day for all. I have already prepared a crib for Miss Seward in one of the spare rooms."

"Walter, it's a baby. Do you really have to use titles in this case?" Seras asked.

He frowned. Alucard shook his head, "She's been staying alone in a closed room for too long. I'll stay by her side."

* * *

So, Alucard took Marian to her new room, Seras left with Pip, and Walter, Irons, Integra, and Andromeda stayed in the office. Irons glanced at Andromeda. "Are you sure your surname isn't Seward?"

So, they'd all been thinking the same thing. "_My parent's names are Steward as well, but I know little to nothing about them otherwise. It's possible there could have been a name change, though I don't know why."_

"If they knew about the vampirism in their DNA, it's not far fetched."

"_Then why would they continue to have kids if they believed themselves to be such a danger?"_

Integra sat down in her chair, looking every inch the queen that she was, even if only in spirit. "They may have been hunted. There's a chance your father's demise may not have been purely genetic, or accidental."

A part of Andromeda was excited to hear she could be part of a murder mystery. However, that meant that she had even more assassination attempts to worry about more than she was paranoid of before. "_I grant permission for my blood to be tested and compared to any and all members we have from Dr. Seward's bloodline. However, I do want to continue examining my parents' history and any possible links to how we got the antibodies. If that includes Seward, we need to find out why and how this happened."_

"Agreed," Irons said.

Before, Andromeda Stewart hadn't considered the possibility of her being related to one of the people who had defeated the most well known vampires of all time. It hadn't made sense in any manner. Now? It could be the key to explain _everything_.

In the meantime, Andy was going to meet with the Iscariots. Oh joy.

Once again we went through that ghastly operation. I have not the heart to go through with the details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I like my share of drama, some things are obvious in hindsight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a hint, if something doesn't die from beheading or getting stabbed in the heart, run for your pitiful excuse of a life.

"'...And I told Alucard to keep his arm steady," Integra said. Andromeda stared, a vein visibly twitching. "He followed that order, and I shot my uncle."

Did, did Integra really just confess a murder to her? When Andy had been curious to hear how the leader of the Hellsing Organization first met Alucard, this wasn't what she was anticipating. The evil woman was smirking at Andy, delighting in her conflict. "Always a stickler for justice, aren't you?"

_"YOU JUST KILLED HIM?!"_

"He was trying to kill me," Integra said monotonously. There was a coldness in her eyes. "Would you have done any different?"

It was one of the few times Andy didn't hesitate. She signed without thinking.

"_I'd have shot him in the kneecaps, mouth, and his hands so he'd be crippled for life and couldn't run from other cellmates or beg for help," _Andromeda replied automatically, her hands freezing as she realized what she just communicated. Integra's eyes widened. "_Please, for all that is holy and unholy, forget what I just said."_

Sir Integra smirked, "No, I don't think I will." Shit. "How would he survive a shot to the mouth though?"

Now Andromeda really, really hesitated. "_It's not from the front.You shoot through the side, and through the cheeks to take out his tongue, and maybe some teeth. Leave the rest intact. He would bare the scars for the rest of his life. He won't be able to eat, speak, and depending on how it's done, breathing will be agony. He would be crippled, and every single moment he would relive or be reminded of what he tried to do, and what the consequences were. It would also deter others from doing the same."_

"...Perhaps you do belong here," Integra drawled. "And here I thought you claimed to have been an ordinary secretary. I wonder what drives you to think of such acts of violence."

"_Television and social media, but y__ou're not helping,"_ Andy signed, narrowing her eyes. "_And has anyone here besides me had a normal childhood?"_

Integra blinked, and Andromeda [elaborated](https://bird-of-hermes-is-my-name.tumblr.com/post/168150827689/happy-childhood-hellsing-style). "_Seras' family was murdered in front of her-" _Andy wouldn't mention any more graphic details since it was unknown what the Draculina would prefer. What little Andromeda knew was that Integra had been informed of the murders, but was Andy was unsure about the knowledge of other details."_Walter fought in World War II while he was an early teenager. You were almost killed and killed your uncle, AND you had to learn how to manage all of this. And I don't think I should even get started on Alucard's childhood!"_

_"_You're an orphan."

"_That's at least somewhat normal considering how common it is for people to be in foster homes or adopted out. The most unusual thing that's ever happened to me, until I was bitten by zombies, was that I was my head getting hit by bird poop when I was forced by other teenage girls to watch some sparkly vampire film. I should've known that was a sign of bad luck for me."_

"Wait, you watched-?"

Andy would've groaned if she could. "_Please don't."_

"That's _really_ the most unusual thing you experienced as a child?"

"_I could probably think of something if I had more time, but the fact that I have to think about it says a lot on its own in comparison to your messes."_ She paused, "_You know what, I'm taking you to a movie. You're gonna watch it with popcorn, or whatever junk food you'd be curious about. I don't care what movie it is, you're watching it."_

That surprised the woman. "You do realize I'm the head of a vampire hunting organization, I've murdered people, and I have a near omniscient and all power being at my beck and call? And you're trying to order me around?"

Huh, she didn't even mention being Andy's boss or guardian at this point. "_You gave me a choice, and you deserve the same, but I do think you're tired, and you need some way to rest or relax, just for a little bit. There's a reason you smoke all the time, and none of it is healthy."_

Integra was about to retort something when Andromeda's phone buzzed. Andy glanced at the woman for permission, and once it was granted, she checked the caller ID. She answered via text.

_Group Chat_

_Andy: Hi Mom! Hi Dad!_

_Mom: Hello sweetie! How's work?_

Yeah, that was a bit awkward. Andy had told them she'd been in an accident, but was given a government job, which wasn't untrue. Thankfully, they didn't know many of her coworkers, and the few she contacted she had told them the same thing. It was a relief to lessen some guilt of leaving that part of her life behind. Still, she did wonder how Hellsing covered it all up.

_Andy: Bureaucracy and paperwork are irritating, but I've been handling it. What about you guys?_

_Dad: Retirement isn't all its cracked up to be. We'd die of sheer boredom if we hadn't gotten that free trip to Australia._

Yeah, that wasn't completely a coincidence. There were hostile groups like the Iscariot who knew of her identity, and it wouldn't take much to track her family down.

_Andy: Lucky you. Send me pics sometime!_

The next couple of exchanges were relatively normal. Time to bring up the big question.

_Andy: So, did you get anything from the place you got me from?_

_Dad: Yep. See attached. Your biological dad was a soldier that fought terrorists in the most recent war._

Was that fitting in some way? Father and daughter, fighting forces of evil to preserve human life as much as possible.

She sent the document to Integra. The files at the orphanage had all been in paper instead of being digital, and Andy couldn't easily get them despite being an adult. Her parents, however, were friends with the place which was why Andromeda had grown up with so many foster kids.

Integra began scanning her crystalline blue eyes over it immediately.

_Mom: He's got a friend who had been named in his last will. The man lives in Brazil. I can contact him on your behalf, if you'd like?_

Right, because video calls and texts weren't always the way to go. She showed Integra. The leader of Hellsing's fingers were twitching again, the urge to smoke something strong. Instead, she ate a pretzel, irritation radiating off of her.

_Andy: Yes, thank you! Talk again next week?_

_Mom: Of course!_

_Dad: Love you, sweetie!_

Andromeda's cheeks warmed, unable to contain a smile.

_Andy: Love you too._

"They're very, accepting, of your curiosity," Integra commented.

"_They've been worried for years that I hadn't shown much of an interest, unlike the rest of their kids,"_ Andromeda admitted.

Integra leaned forward, "For someone who likes solving puzzles and mysteries, I'm surprised you _weren't_ interested."

She had a point there. Andy shrugged, "_Most kids, once they find out where they come from, try to change themselves to be like those before them. Or they become filled with anger and reject everything that could make them happy solely because it reminds them of their family that couldn't or wouldn't stay with them. I guess I decided I wanted to be my own person, without their shadows hovering over me."_ She frowned, "_Now there's not much of a choice in letting go that part of me."_

Even without them being in her life, Andy was always going to wonder what could have been now. Not wanting Integra to discuss the subject in depth, she signed, "_Did the lab results come in, yet?"_

They had Dr. Seward's body, which had barely changed despite it being nearly a century. Alucard believed it to be due to the vampirism within the good doctor. The same strain was in his daughter, Marian. Wary, the antibodies had been compared to the venom Alucard produced. Thankfully, they weren't connected in that manner. It was discovered that one reason Seward's children survived instead of Mina Harker's was because of the quality and strength of whoever's vampiric matter had been instilled in the bloodline. Alcucard's traces were far stronger and more destructive in the bone marrow within Quincy Harker than anything found in Andromeda and Marian combined. In other words, Alucard had rendered Mina incapable of having her own children despite having been freed from him. The damage had already been done according to the necropsies.

The former Dracula had retreated from sight, with the exception of being near Marian. He had quickly become attached. Andy wondered if it was because off the memories of the Impaler's children.

As for Marian, she continued to chug down broth, blatantly disgusted by human blood. However, they tried giving her some solid foods. Turned out, she liked blood pancakes as much as Seras did. And according to further testing, the more human-like food she consumed, along with getting sunshine and moving around? She wasn't just healing quickly, but she was also becoming more human than vampire. Alucard was proud of that fact.

There had been some setbacks though. She could be found in air ducts from time to time, or deep, dark corners. It was devastating to see her close in on herself. Andy, Alucard, and now Walter were the only ones who could convince her to come back into the light. She was warming up to Pip and Seras, but still shied away. Integra? For long periods of time, the child would just stare at the leader of the organization.

And speaking of the little devil.

"Walt?" The daughter of John "Jack" Seward was hanging upside down from the ceiling, again. Her voice had been quiet, timid. Integra arched a brow, and called for Walter. The butler was shockingly ruffled. His eyes, that had been wide, now narrowed. The child brightened. "Walt!"

It was so tempting to call him Walt Disney now. If she did that though, someone might make a reference to Toy Story in reference to Andromed's nickname. Marian leapt at Walter, who sighed as he caught her, scolding her lightly. That's when she said something that made everyone freeze. She had turned to stare at Integra again, only for her gaze to move to the old pictures of the group that had hunted down Dracula.

"Da?" No, way. She began reaching for the picture, and Integra handed to those tiny hands, trembling all the while. "Da!" The excitement vanished then, as she looked around, confused. "Da?"

Seward knew. He had to. How else would she recognize him? The files said she had never been able to open her eyes. And it wasn't as if the child could have supported herself for those first few years. She had needed someone's help. Integra shook her head in disbelief. It grew worse when the baby's hand brushed over the others' faces, namely Hellsing. "Unc?"

Alucard had phased through the wall when that happened. He stilled upon hearing that. Marian _knew_ them. Integra had turned, covering her mouth. This time, she wasn't glaring or trying to intimidate anyone. There was pure and utter horror as it crashed into all of them. Walter's arms had tightened, and he was the first to speak. "Marian, do you know them? Can you tell us their names?"

She blinked, "Da, Art, Unc."

The kid didn't know the Harkers. That was some saving grace. But she knew her father, Arthur Holmwood, and Abraham Van Hellsing. They had known she was alive, they knew she was vampiric, and they _buried_ her. They hid her behind walls, for almost a _century_. She began whimpering, sensing the anger in everyone there. Dornez handed her over to Alucard, who calmed her down by speaking in Romanian. A lot of them sounded like endearments.

Did this mean that Marian had similar experiences to Alucard? Had she been experimented on in addition to being trapped? Integra mentioned how her own father locked Alucard up in a basement for more than a decade. That was probably why the Undead King looked so furious when he heard what the toddler said. Marian turned to look at Integra again, tilting her head. "Unc?"

Her finger was pointing at Integra. Andy looked between the old photo and Integra. There _was_ a bit of a resemblance. How did Alucard feel about that?

* * *

"Ah, dear Andromeda, it does my heart well to see you again."

Slimy son of a bitch. It took a great deal of effort not to run from his holy greasiness. At least this time, the vampire and Judas Priest didn't even try to attack each other. The stare down did make some wary. The only reason he might not have dared to attack, was due to the obvious child in the vampire's arms. Anderson scowled, trying to understand what the heck was happening. If Andromeda knew, she might have had half a heart to inform him.

Walter followed Integra into an outdoor dining area, Anderson close by. Alucard had set Marian down so she could explore under careful observation. She'd been trapped for so long, it wasn't right to keep her cooped up. Anderson narrowed his eyes, and Andy wondered how much he had heard about Seward's daughter. Andromeda nearly had a heart attack when the little girl toddled up to the vampire hunter, reaching for his cross with curiosity.

Anderson paused, but removed it temporarily, offering it as some form of test. The baby ended up sticking it in her mouth. Anderson groaned, and took it out gently, "No lass, that's not safe."

"Yes, we have no idea where it's been," Pip grumbled.

Marian didn't understand. How could she when she wasn't just as young as she was, but she'd been developmentally delayed from her traumatic experiences? Andromeda screamed in her mind when Anderson carefully picked Marian up, causing all of the Hellsing members not just to be on edge, but their hands close to their weapons in case he tried to pull something. Even Seras was growling viciously.

Anderson rolled his eyes, bouncing Marian up and down the side of his hip with...Experience? That's when he took out lollipops from one of his inner pockets. Andy didn't know how to feel about priests, namely a stranger, giving kids candy. "Hello little Mary. Pick one."

Marian's eyes widened, and her tiny fingers grasped the purple one, specifically avoiding the red colored one. She probably thought it was grape juice, which she was becoming quite fond of. It wasn't hard to believe that she might avoid the red one instinctively because it looked like blood. Alucard was sniffing the air, and Andy gathered he was searching for the slightest hints of poison. Anderson unwrapped it, giving it to the girl, and she tried biting into at first, not knowing what to do with it. He got the red one for himself, and showed her how to eat it. She mimicked him, like most kids do when adults are around.

"I raise some of the orphans at our Church." And the number of parallels between Alucard and Anderson grew. "I even raised most of the [ones](https://ojamajoprincess.tumblr.com/post/175260433690/yall-it-gets-me-every-time-i-remember-that) here, including [Maxwell](https://hellalugosi.tumblr.com/post/173502053951/inspired-by-this-bonus)." Wow, Anderson did a [shitty job](https://iscariot-feels.tumblr.com/post/175891199615/what-anderson-taught-his-children) with that one. Alucard was staring intently at Anderson and Marian, the latter not bothered by anything at all. "After what I heard, I was tempted to put this one out of its, her, miserable existence-" Most of the Hellsing soldiers and mercenaries there started to move. "But, I suppose even heathens can have their angels. Let's just pray you don't drag them down into Hell with you."

He set Marian down, ushering her back to Alucard's arms. For one, there wasn't anything aggressive or a yearn to fight between the monster and the pervert. Feel free to decide which is which.

It was an understanding, a temporary truce without someone having to order them to stand down. It could easily be because of the public setting, but Andy doubted it. Integra reappeard, both she and Enrico less than pleased with the situation. As the parties left, Marian waved at Anderson, who gave a soft smile and inclined his head.

"_He does know she's technically part vampire, right?"_ Andy signed to Alucard.

_"Why else do you think he gave her the cross,"_ Alucard signed back, the child in his arms trying to copy their movements, badly. The lollipop was still in her mouth. "_It was made from blessed silver."_

Now Andromeda was worried about her potential great-something aunt getting [argyria](https://www.healthline.com/health/argyria-cure).

* * *

"Alucard, Seras, and Mr. Bernadotte will be going to Brazil to investigate a terrorist group. There is a strong possibility they are tied to vampire activity in the area. Your primary mission is to investigate, and seize perpetrators, alive or otherwise."

Was it bad to think Integra could be really cool when she took charge like this? "_What about me? I'm supposed to meet with the solder my biological father befriended."_

Integra folded her arms, "You are an asset we cannot afford to lose. It would be in our best interests to keep you safe."

It was reasonable, even if a little irritating. "_Are we sending anyone to see him?"_

"Seras and Mr. Bernadotte may be the most approachable-"

Before all of their eyes, Alucard shifted into a younger, more childish, _female_ form. And damn, he still had prettier hair than her. She jumped when a deep voice came out of such a tiny thing. "Would this be less intimidating?"

"That voice does NOT match that body!" Pip yelped out, Seras having run to hide behind him. "Why is this more [terrifying](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdHhQCmMt10) than his usual self?!"

Alucard continued smirking, bowing to Andromeda, "I'm glad to finally get a reaction out of you."

"_i really shouldn't be surprised since you're a shape-shifting boogeyman,"_ she signed, her mind still trying to adapt to the sight and sounds in front of her. "_I have to ask, can't you change your voice too? Or is that not possible for you?" _The next words that came out of him were annoyingly high-pitched, and sounded like it came from anime. "_Nevermind, go back to the creepy man inside a girl's body."_

"NO!"

* * *

Michael "[Mick](https://youtu.be/nGGW0KiGxos?t=525)" Armand was an older gentleman, if one could call him that. Most of his hair was dark gray with streaks of white, and wrinkles were gathering at the corners of his brown eyes.

There was a portrait in his hands, covered in dust. In the picture was three men in a battalion, two leaning on the other while a man had folded arms and a huge grin. One of the men who was leaning on the other had [blond hair](https://cdn.myanimelist.net/r/360x360/images/characters/2/64998.jpg?s=c1f20723a01d9004af948224a7de9d71), almost crimson eyes, and prominently sharp canines. The one folding his arms wasn't that different in appearance but he was holding up his hand, showing a promise ring. Mick's bottom lip trembled, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. In his other hand was a box full of letters.

Smiling sadly, he uttered, "Oh Christina, I'm sorry..." Setting down the picture, he pulled out a gun, still stained with crimson. "But for all our sakes, I can't let your child live. It's time to end this curse."

“It is a strange world, a sad world, a world full of miseries, and woes, and troubles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael "Mick" Armand is based off a character from the original Hellsing anime. 
> 
> I don't know if that counts as him being a canon character.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short before the chapter starts.
> 
> Enjoy? Or not.
> 
> Remember most of these aren't canon to the fanfic, and/or are just for fun.
> 
> WARNING: Angst ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alucard woke up, gasping for air he knew he didn't need. Holding his head, he breathed in and out regardless. It had been another nightmare, the images of Murad II and Abraham blending together. The Ottoman and Arthur were far different in personality and behaviors, but both had bested him, some ways worse than others. Memories of cages, darkness, and torture still hurt him, though he would never admit it.
> 
> He stiffened when a small hand patted his cheeks, touching the crimson tears flowing down his cheeks. In his lap was a child that couldn't have been older than three in appearance. In reality, she was over a century. considering her progenitor, he knew he should've been angry, or outraged at learning her identity. Instead, he found himself seeing multiple people in her, all who he had seen as young ones, and all determined to live.
> 
> Marian cooed worriedly, concern in those green eyes. "Ba?"
> 
> The vampire sighed, focusing on his powers to wipe the tears away as he clutched the little one closer. "Ba."
> 
> It was just baby talk, but responding, even in baby talk, could help adults and children at the same time. Marian Seward clung onto him, babbling softly. Then, she said, "Drac-ula?"
> 
> Having just woken from a dream where those men had called him that name cynically? The way she said it warmed what little heart he had left.
> 
> He tilted her head, "Can you say, 'Marian'?"
> 
> She just stared in confusion, pouting. He ruffled her hair, the child's pulse underneath his fingertips. Calling his shadows, he had them fetch another bottle of broth, which she took to quickly. Alucard chuckled, "You are very much like Police Girl, clinging onto your humanity even past what should have been its end." Humming, he uttered, "But, that isn't a bad thing either."
> 
> Of course Marian couldn't understand everything he was saying, but she was more intelligent than some gave her credit. She always watched, and quickly thrived despite her situation. But, he'd come to understand that he wasn't the only one having nightmares. Rarely, Integra would have them too from her memories of her uncle, and Walter used to have them after fighting and killing during WWII even if he never admitted it. In some ways, Alucard felt like he had raised them in part, too, even if he was terrible at it. Even as Vlad Tepes, he hadn't been a very good parent.
> 
> "Scared?"
> 
> He blinked, understanding what she wanted to know. Opening up with his emotions? That wasn't going to happen easily...But, maybe just this once? After searching their surroundings, he quietly confessed, "A little."
> 
> She pointed at her chest, right where her heart lay beneath her sternum. "S-Same."
> 
> The vampire huffed a little, sniffing her hair. He was NOT going to dwell on this. He didn't want her to dwell on it either. "...You need a bath."
> 
> Carefully he picked her up, letting her lean on him.
> 
> It was nice feeling human, if only for a little while.

With Alucard off to Brazil, Walter was the one primarily in charge of possibly one of the most dangerous beings on the planet...An overly powerful vampiric toddler. Then again, that wasn't so different than his normal job. The vampires in the household were always well..._Interesting_, to manage.

"Walt?"

She was picking up language quickly. It made Walter wary. "Yes, Marian?"

The toddler was sitting on a padded medical table, a freshly applied a band aid decorated with little puppies, on her arm. He originally had the inclination that the doctors only did it to amuse her since she was supposed to heal quickly, but instead the cut had remained. Well, it explained the scars and bite marks all over her body. Some of the physicians even said parts of her limbs looked like they'd been torn off before they healed.

"...Okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he asked, kneeling in front of her.

She wasn't quite capable of holding conversations yet, but she was able to extrapolate a great deal, and adapt. Her words were often mispronounced, unpracticed, but she was capable. It just took a while. But, she may never speak as she might once have been able to. For a moment he remembered Andromeda's inability to speak. All hybrids appeared to have some form of disability. For some it was an immunodeficiency, processing disorders, sensory problems...

What were the costs of their existences?

Her eyebrows were furrowed in disbelief, and the butler found a band aid put on his tie, just over his heart. Confused, his chest tightened when she said, mumbling and gesturing to him, "Sad."

Dornez tried to smile, but had long learned that vampiric beings, even partial ones, could read emotions a lot easier than most. He knew from both experience, and disguising his own to maintain his secrets.

"I'm not sad, jsut concerned about our friends," he admitted.

Even with everything he was doing, even if he didn't admit it out loud, he did care for all of them, at least a little. She tensed, her brows drawing up more. A child should not be able to grimace the way she was. He was about to ask her what was wrong when crimson, quickly becoming clear, spilled down her cheeks. "Bob."

Bob, her nickname for Alucard. Marian had insisted on calling him that since "Dracula" and "Alucard" were too hard to say. Her mispronunciation of the former was much easier, much to the vampire's irritation. He didn't tell her to call him something otherwise, and few in the Hellsing Organization dared to mock the vampire. If they did, they regretted it immediately.

Either she was scared for Alucard, or Marian was feeling abandoned since Alucard was in another country.

Even if they didn't know all the details, it was clear that Seward had been aware of Marian's other life, and possibly the rest of the original group that took down the infamous Count Dracula. Jealously swam through Dornez as he recalled tales of how ordinary men brought down as powerful an entity as Alucard. How had they done it? What did they have that he didn't?

Walter was awoken from his reverie at hearing Marian's sob. She was rubbing at her eyes, and for a moment, he saw her as her timid self back in the catacombs, then...She was Integra when Richard Hellsing tried to take her life. Walter had known, believed, Integra would be all right. He hadn't anticipated her actually being shot, but it was for the greater good to free Alucard-

This time, there was a little boy in front of him, with dark hair, near silver eyes, and strings like yarn between his fingers. There were wounds on his face, scars on his hands, and tears spilled. The boy grew for a moment and the vampire from the past had changed his form too, becoming a girl much his own age. Walter learned he did it so that Walter wouldn't feel quite so alone since he was still a child back then. If the two were going to work together, then they both had some growing up to do...

_ **"[I](https://66.media.tumblr.com/da7936e8fcacec10728e777a0f6c9884/tumblr_per6tmc44Q1xtr0k7o1_1280.png) will leave this shitty little snot here so you [two youngsters](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3195176804f7153aa5eb5b991b9313ae/tumblr_per6tmc44Q1xtr0k7o2_1280.png) can frolic around as much as you like."** _

Too bad Alucard didn't. Son of a bitch. Arthur told him it was because Alucard believed in Walter's abilities, and Walter still called bullshit.

Still, there were moments where the vampire hadn't been so bad. He was surprisingly good with children, including with Marian, and Integra, and Seras, and...Walter. Guilt only filled him for few seconds before he tried to refocus on the present.

"Marian, Alucard is strong." Yes, annoyingly so. Impossibly so. That was why Walter needed to be stronger. "He is strong, and though it's hard for him to show it, he cares. He is not easily broken, and he will always return."

He was forever bound to, whether he wanted to or not. At least Alucard found the current master entertaining enough. At least he respected this one.

Damn that ache in his chest. "P-Pwomise?"

She was holding out her hand with her pinky out as Mr. Bernadotte had taught her. Supposedly, it was one of the most sacred promises one could make, according to children. Swallowing, Walter smiled softly, extending his pinky and let her wrap around it with his. He didn't do the same. "I promise. Now, shall we get some ice cream?"

That ought to lift her spirits.

She was silent though, and Walter tilted her chin up. "Marian?"

"...Da broke his promise."

Her voice had changed, as had the articulateness of her words and the look in her eyes. She was hoarse, and her breathing was difficult to maintain. Acting quickly, Dornez called for medical staff, heart pounding when he saw her irises turning from green to crimson, resembling Seras's when she felt blood lust, and Alucard's natural ones. "Marian?"

The clear tears were turning red again, and she glared at the syringes and bandages with venom. Clawed hands clutched at her head, ripping out some of her hair. "Da, da hurt..."

Marian scrunched up her eyes, and Walter wheezed when he saw her shadows shifting behind her. There was little to nothing the physicians could do about _this._ Walter held her arms, nearly gasping at how heated her skin was turning. He knew this sensation. It was how humans started to turn into vampires. Their bodies would try to fight off the virus that turned them, only to give in. Was she-?

She whimpered then, her tears turning clear once more. "H-He left...Dad left." Her fists were still clenched in her hair, but she was trembling for a far different reason now. "He hurt...Hurt me."

It was the clearest she had ever spoken. It was also possibly the most she had ever said at once. "He, he hurt, he hurt him."

What?

The shadows had long disappeared, but that didn't rid of the darkness in her eyes, not completely. Instead, they just took on a new form. Marian began hiccuping. "He tried, he tried to k-kill..." She couldn't finish the sentence, and jumped when physicians and soldiers entered the room. Her eyes widened in confusion as she searched the room. "W-Wha-?"

Hesitant, Walter asked, showing Marian one of the syringes. "Marian, is this familiar?"

The toddler flinched from it. "It...Hurts...It...Kills...He...It, screamed."

She didn't answer further questions, her gaze lingering on the medical tools, haunted by them.

What happened to her?

* * *

"You need to rest, Andromeda." Andy didn't know whether or not to correct Integra on using her first name or not. The woman somehow made her name not seem pompous or like it belonged to a damsel in distress. "Your blood has been drawn too much as of late, and it's clear from your complexion that you're overworking yourself."

Was it okay to rant a little? This was kind of Andromeda's boss, wasn't it?"_Alucard and the other are off in Brazil to not only hunt down this Millenium Organization, but also to speak with one of the few people, possibly the only person, who can explain why I'm so messed up." _She paused before signing once more. "_I want to be human, Sir Integra. I want to stay human. What if there's a possibility of me turning like my father did? What if we can't use my blood to make a cure at all?"_

Integra touched Andromeda's shoulder, shocking the latter. "I can't guarantee any kind of future for you, but I promise you'll always find a place here at Hellsing." Andy wondered if she would have a heart attack upon seeing Integra smile. "After all, you have a great deal of knowledge and experience in multiple positions, in and off the field."

That was right, she could always fight, maybe alongside Alucard and Seras. She apparently couldn't be turned into a vampire, after all. At least by outside sources. Inside of her was another matter altogether. "_Even if I become a vampire?"_

"Alucard and Seras are vampires, aren't they?"

Integra was arching an eyebrow at her now. "_True...Did you have anything in mind for 'resting'?"_

The head of Hellsing seemed uncomfortable. "I, I cleared a large portion of my scheduled for today, for before whatever chaos Alucard creates." Andromeda wanted to speak on Alucard's behalf, suggest he wasn't entirely that bad. However, even from the time Andy first encountered that vampire, and witnessing his mischief and yearning for battle, it was really hard to. "I do believe you promised me a movie?"

Huh? "_Do you actually want to watch something? Do you even have a preference of what you want to watch?"_

"Integra rubbed the back of her neck, "I honestly do not recall the last time I saw a film. And, when Walter investigated the Millenium, he found a possible source belonging to a film? The Millenium Falcon? Apparently it belongs to a movie that's famous?"

Holy shit. Was she serious? "_You've never seen Star Wars?"_

"No?"

..."_We're watching it."_

"The whole series? I thought that was nine movies?"

Last Andy checked, there was more added for sequels and prequels, but she doubt Integra would be interested. "_We'll just watch the original film, the first Star Wars. As for the prequels and sequels, there's a lot of debate over whether those are good. It depends on your preferences."_

"Fair enough-"

"_I'll meet you in the presentation room. There's a projector, right?" _Integra nodded, and Andy was just relieved that Integra wasn't too bothered by the interruption. Maybe she was just tolerating Andromeda's excitement? Did Integra feel some pity? Ouch. "_I'm making popcorn. Got any favorite snacks?"_

Integra told her, and Andy ran over to a closet, shoving a couple of blankets into Integra's arms before skipping to the kitchens. There, she saw Dornez preparing some broth, likely for Marian. He looked as tired as she felt. At first she was tempted to ask Walter if he wanted to see the film too, but he turned to her with a weak smile, halting her. "You seem merry."

"_Sir Integra and I are going to see Star Wars,"_ Andy signed, watching Walter's eyes widen. Why did it feel wrong to ask this? "_Do you want to join?"_

He shook his head, and Andy felt a small twinge of confusion as he smirked. "I appreciate the offer, Ms. Andy. However, I have other duties and activities to do, including fetching our young guest her meal. Please, do go enjoy yourselves."

Er, okay? He was acting strangely. "_Do try to rest, Dornez. We worry sometimes."_

He flinched, but quietly agreed to. Carrying the treats to the makeshift theater, Andromeda found Integra looking lost on what to do with the blankets. So Andromeda set everything up, and had Integra sit down on the seat with a blanket around her shoulders. The leader of Hellsing was rather fetching in green. It really made her eyes stand out more. Silently as ever, she offered some of the food to Integra, inwardly giggling a little at the sight of Integra trying to eat popcorn. Seeing her plight in eating something crunchy and loud, she held out one of the bags of roasted chickpeas instead. It was an unusual thing to eat during a movie, but it was healthier than most, and this kind had Indian spices on it according to Walter. What was it, masala?

Integra brightened instantly, a fond smile on her face. "I remember these. My mother used to make something similar."

Her mother? Now that Andromeda examined Integra, she realized that Integra seemed to have Indian features. Why hadn't she realized that when they were surrounded by so many pale faces? But, she never really paid attention to race either, so should she really make a big deal out of it? "_Can I try some? I've never had it before."_

Integra offered some, mimicking the way that Integra had eaten some. Instantly, Andy needed to take a drink. That was probably the first time Andromeda heard Integra laugh. "It's not even that spicy! It's considered fairly mild for Indian food."

In that moment, Andy knew she was done for.

Sighing, she took another small handful, ignoring how her mouth was on fire and how her cheeks were burning. Integra only laughed louder. From there, they began watching the film, with Andy gauging Integra's reactions most of the time. Sometimes, it was more entertaining to observe what others might think. Too bad the woman was unable to stay awake to the end. Andromeda wasn't too surprised though, since she wasn't the only one who needed to take a break. What she was surprised by, was that Integra was exhausted enough to end up laying her head on Andromeda's shoulder as she slumbered.

Was Andy's arm getting numb? Yeah, no shit. But, Integra really needed this after overworking herself.

Carefully, she texted Walter, asking when the leader of Hellsing had to get back to work. Turned out they had plenty of time, since Integra had cleared the rest of her afternoon for this. Tired herself, Andromeda decided to let herself close her eyes, just for a few minutes. But, just in case she started to snooze, she set an alarm for them both to wake up. She knew Integra would hate missing work at all, especially if it involved Alucard.

...Those two were really close, weren't they?

Her cell phone beeped her then and she tried desperately not to wake Integra up as she saw the DNA results.

Well, shit.

* * *

"Are we sure this is the place?" Seras asked, trying not to laugh as Pip cursed out at the map in French. "We should be getting back to the hotel as soon as possible. We've still got to deal with Millenium."

"It'd better be. Who puts a house on a mountain?"

Alucard ignored him, traversing up the hillside to a worn down mansion, windows covered in dust, and rust coating metallic window sills and the hinges on the large, wooden door. Vines creeped up the walls and across the grounds like webs. It was the disturbing kind of beauty, belonging to a time long past. Alucard moved to knock on the door, but narrowed his eyes. Pip frowned, "Maybe we should have Seras knock? I don't think he'll want to talk to a man with an eye patch, or a little girl with a creepy voice. Seriously, that's creepy, Alucard."

The elder vampire smirked evilly, and spoke in a high-pitched, childish voice. "Doumo, Bernadotte-kun! Anata wa totemo kawai desu yo! Anata wa usagi no yō ni kawaīdesu...Usagi o taberu no ga suki!"

"Thank you, Berndotte! You are very cute! You are as cute as a rabbit...I like to eat rabbit!"

Pip was about to suffer a stoke. "You, you know I can understand Japanese, right?"

Alucard's grin only grew. "Watashi no kodomo ni shinsetsu ni. Samonakereba watashi wa futatabi usagi o taberu."

“Be good to my child. Or else I will eat the rabbit.”

The mercenary became very silent while Seras groaned and went to knock on the door. She rapped her knuckles on the wood three times. Pip only scowled at Alucard, "Si je la blesse, ce n'est pas toi dont j'ai peur, mais le monstre que je serai devenu. Je vais me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour la protéger du mieux que je peux."

“If I hurt her, it's not you I'm afraid of, but the monster that I will have become. I will fight to my last breath to protect her as best I can.”

The elder vampire only nodded, his own eyes widening as the door opened, and Pip, true to his word, moved in front of Seras, blocking a stake that had flown threw the air. It propelled off his gun, and into the wall instead. "Oi, that was rude."

Seras wheezed in surprise. "Pip, are you-?"

"I'm fine," he assured her, glaring at the hollowed darkness within the building.

There was merely silence, when a rasped voice sighed, "Come in. There's no point in fighting anymore."

Wary, they entered, seeing walls and shelves covered in weapons and pictures and crafts. Almost all of it was tools obviously meant for vampire hunting, save for a few pictures that showed men from a military unit. There were three of them. One of them bore similar features to the elder before them, with light red hair instead of white, and brighter hazel eyes with flecks of green. Another man proudly wore a ring, and if one looked closely, they would find the same dimples, and jawline as Andromeda. The third man had crimson eyes, white-blond hair, and pointed canines as he smiled...A vampire.

Pip stood by Seras' side, stiff, and prepared to move at a moment's notice. 

"You are Michael Armand?"Seras asked quietly.

Seras was trying her best to remain neutral, which took a great deal of effort considering she was addressing the man who just tried to kill her. 

The man set down his crossbow, placing it off to the side. "Mick, please. Michael was my father's name, and I always found it rather dull. And you are Hellsing."

There was no doubt for the man when addressing their identity. Finding Seras staring at the picture, the old man huffed. "That's me with my late husband, Enrico Stivaletti, and Andromeda's father, Jackson Steward." He hesitated, "I'm sure you've already guessed, but Enrico was a vampire."

All three twitched at hearing "Enrico", thinking of the supposed holy man from Iscariot.

"Why did you try to kill me?"

He sat down in a chair, motioning for the others to do the same. The bags under his eyes were as prominent as the wrinkles and crinkles decorating his face. He looked far older than he should have. "I apologize for that, though I know words aren't enough. I thought you were my goddaughter. You look a little like her."

"You would've killed her," Pip growled, fury in his tones.

Mick chuckled bitterly, eyeing the two vampires in the room with dark familiarity. "Please, I've been a poor host thus far. Take anything you want from the kitchen. There's even some bags of blood."No one took him up on his offer. He sighed once more, "You and Andromeda wanted answers? Well, to answer your first one, vampirism, an unstable kind, is in Andromeda's blood, just as it was in her father's, and the progenitors before him."

"You know her ancestry?"

The old man jumped at hearing Alucard speak, eyebrows raising at the deep voice echoing in the empty halls. However he didn't comment, only looking more exhausted. "Yes, Mick, Jackson, and I searched for answers when Jackson was bitten by a vampire during one of our tours in the military." He hesitated, trying to read their reactions before judging that they wanted to hear more. "Back then, we didn't know vampires existed. We were to investigate a stray cell in a terrorist organization we had heard of from locals, meant not to engage, but merely report whether certain rumors were true. The organization in question had been kidnapping civilians, many of whom who had been assisting soldiers on foreign soil as translators or guides, along with their loved ones. Enrico had been one of them, and was recently inducted into service. He, he was the first to go into the vicinity, eager to prove himself to other soldiers who doubted his loyalty and mocked him."

** _"We'll find him, Mick. We're going to get him back."_ **

** _ Mick shook his head, his form trembling. "What if we're too late? Have you seen the bodies? That wasn't natural."_ **

There was a small, sad smile in his expression. "Jackson and I closely followed, but had lost him from view. We searched for hours, trying to find any sign of him." He inhaled deeply. "Jackson was the one who found the hidden base, locating a straight line in the ground, and finding a switch in one of the nearby ruins. It led to underground holding cells, where there were dozens held behind bars, some in cages. With them, we found Enrico, unconscious.

** _ "Ric! Please wake up!" Mick begged, embracing his friend. "Please, don't die on me." But he couldn't find a pulse. To his shock and horror, Ric's eyes opened, revealing crimson as the soldier hissed viciously. He was an animal._ **

"I went to wake him up first, but Jackson somehow sensed something was off. He jumped in front of me, and Enrico he, he bit Jackson." 

** _ "Look out!" Mick coughed as Jackson jabbed him in the sternum, shoving him away. Mick found himself unable to breathe as he saw his friends fight, and Jackson was bitten. No, it couldn't be. This wasn't real. This couldn't be real. This kind of thing didn't exist._ **

"The screams from my friends, from those down there, were horrific. They all said they were thirsty, and begged for death. All of them, they had bloody eyes, and were ashen. Some were nothing more than corpses. There was even a child who had missing limbs.

** _"Kill! Kill him! Kill us!" multiple voices rang out. Mick was torn, but ran to try to save his friends, however futile the action may be. They had been through hell and back. This? What kind of a person was he if he didn't do something?_ **

"I pulled Enrico off Jackson, and I hit Enrico with the butt of my rifle, sending him to the ground. I don't know why, but he broke out of whatever trance he was in, and began panicking. Jackson got up though, and we both did our best to calm him. That's when we saw Jackson's wounds just, heal. There was no marking, no wound, just blood on his skin. Jackson panicked, wondering if he'd become whatever they did to Enrico. His canines had sharpened slightly, but there was no other change.

** _ "Jackson, are you-?" Jackson was staring at his hands, and Enrico pressed his fingers to Jackson's, then his own. "I, he's got a pulse still. I don't. What's going on?"_ **

"We heard footsteps from the other stairway, and Enrico went back to his cage while we hid among the more stable civilians, taking videos and pictures of what was happening to send to our superiors-"

** _Mick covered his mouth to keep silent. It was a man in a labcoat, with blond hair and glasses. He was smiling and speaking in a high-pitched voice. Mick thought at least one of the people there would've said something about their presence, but they were hiding in the shadows, or reaching out with claws to attack the scientist._ **

"Was it Millennium?"

** _ The man spoke German. Only Jackson knew German, and he never told anyone what he heard, not even their superiors. He only told Mick and Enrico that those behind this were monsters, and ones the three of them could never hope to match wits or strength with. Maybe he was right, maybe he just wanted to get back home to his fiance and their unborn child. Whatever the reason was, Mick never questioned his friend's decision._ **

Mick blinked. "What?" Alucard repeated his question. "I have never heard of them, but I wouldn't say whoever it was, that it wasn't 'Millennium'. We never uncovered any further information after that event."

He nodded, ordering the old man to continue.

We barely escaped that place since the people there ordered the place to be burned down." Mick looked to the photograph. "Everyone else there wanted to die, and told us there wasn't time to save them all. Our superiors naturally doubted this, but due to the information needing to remain classified, they only gave us an honorable discharge, deciding for security reasons beyond our understanding that others were to investigate. We were free to try to live our own lives. We just needed to learn how."

** _ "Look at me!" Enrico screamed, nearly tearing out his hair. "I'm a monster!"_ **

** _All three of his friends, Christina included, went to his side. Christina was the one, as a former medical student, who found ways to get Enrico supplies they needed. Jackson found a new home for their friend, a place in Brazil that was distant from most of the civilian populace. And Mick? He stayed with Enrico every day, sharing little moments to help both of them recover from the horrors of what they experienced._ **

With that, Mick got up and picked up a box from a shelf. Pictures and other memorabilia filled it, including a baby's rattle. It still jingled in his hands. The pictures showed Mick and Enrico at a church, wearing formal wear in front of a priest, Jackson and Christina smiling next to them.

** _"You really don't mind being my bridesmaid, Christie?" Enrico whispered. _ **

** _ ** _"Why would I?" she asked, genuinely confused. _ ** _ **

** _ ** _ ** _He gestured to himself, the answer supposedly obvious. Christina laughed, "Enrico, call me naive, but I believe all of God's children deserve love." She took Enrico's hand and placed it on her slightly distended abdomen, where he felt the stirrings of life within her. "You are not a monster, old friend._ ** _ ** _ **

** _ ** __ ** _ **

Another showed Jackson catching, much to his evident bewilderment, a garter while Christina held a bouquet and the newlyweds were dancing in the moonlight.

** _ ** __ ** _ **

** _"Enrico, why do you even have this?! You don't even need a garter!"_ **

** _ ** __ ** _ **

** _Christina shoved flowers into her husband's face. "Don't question it, dear."_ **

** _ ** __ ** _ **

There was also a picture of Jackson and Christina in the same setting, with Christina grinning brightly at the sight of Enrico wearing a dress as her bridesmaid, and Jackson palming his face.

** _ ** __ ** _ **

** _"You didn't have to be a literal bridesmaid, you know."_ **

** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ **

** _"I think you're just jealous of how great my legs look in this._ **

** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ **

Others showed all four camping, out at a beach, going to theme parks...

** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ **

** _"I hate roller coasters!" Jackson screeched at the top of his lungs._ **

** _ ** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

There was even a picture of Christina and Mick drawing rather crude images on Jackson's sleeping face with permanent marker.

** _ ** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

** _ Christina's husband was half asleep as he wandered around his daily routine, not taking notice of the sketches of penises on his face. Mick sniggered, "How long do you think it'll take him to notice?" A moment later, there was a loud series of cursing. "Never mind."_ **

** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

There were a few high school year books, journals, and a video camera with film.

** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

** _ Jackson's father continued pointing out the horrid images of a teenage Jackson to his wife. "Remember this? He fell in the bathroom and got hair dye all over the place!"_ **

** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

"It was a good life. It was supposed to be a _better_ life." 

** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

** _Jackson and Christina were dancing in the pavilion, Enrico and Mick beaming. The latter turned to face each other, pecking each other on the lips. "I love you."_ **

** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

"His shoulders trembled, "We were going to be happy. But, it all fell apart..."

** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

...

** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

..

** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

.

** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

**"_I'm so, so sorry."_**

** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

** _A broken man stood over his wife's corpse as Mick watched on. The woman's throat was thorn out, her arms bruised, her cheek marred by reds and purples, and eyes lifeless. Mick's chest froze as he saw the monster fall to his knees into the red that reflected everyone there, living and dead._ **

** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

** _"I'm sorry. Please...Forgive me."_ **

** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** __ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating so late! I've got a ton of things going on, and I wanted to get this chapter right.
> 
> I also apologize in advance if I got the translations wrong for Japanese and French.
> 
> Next chapter continues Mick's story, and Alucard can't catch a break.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally dreamed this up and wrote it so it wouldn't disappear from my head.
> 
> I have no clue if I'm going to continue this or not.
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> EDIT
> 
> 12/11/2019 - Hey everybody, a group and I had a research project for a few classes that involves a survey. We needed a larger sample size. I'm happy to say that we got more than enough responses for the project and I just wanted to thank everyone for helping out.
> 
> If you want to check out the results, here's the link: https://www.surveymonkey.com/results/SM-5ZFXQ8JS7/
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
